Amor Timido (1996 AU)
by Linkassault
Summary: Historia LincolnxOC Lincoln loud conoce a una misteriosa chica proveniente de un lugar muy... particular, una chica muy linda y adorable, pero muy timida. ¿Que historia ocultaran esos ojos de color esmeralda? Ambientado en los años 90's
1. Aquella chica (Prologo)

**Hola a todos, ¿Como estan? espero que esten teniendo una excelente mañana, tarde, noche, madrugada... lo que sea :v**

**Esta vez les traigo una nueva historia ambientada en los años 1996, !Si! ambientada en los 90's, cuando la musica aun era buena, los videojuegos estaban en auge y eran de calidad y no cosas repletas de DLC's innecesarios (En la mayoria de casos) y microtransacciones, la internet era algo destinado a empresas y gente fifirisnais, Nickelodeon y Cartoon Network eran los reyes en lo que respectaba a animaciones y el mundo se preparaba para recibir al siglo 21**

**esta historia es un LincolnxOC, y es experimental, asi que la aceptacion de este capitulo dependera de si la continuo o no...**

**Antes que nada unos Tips:**

**-Como en mi historia anterior; Los eventos de NSL y Brawl in the Family NO ****EXISTIERON**

**-La imagen que se esta usando (Al momento de publicar este capitulo) es temporal mientras dibujo la portada.**

**-Me pregunto si alguien habra vivido en los 90's aqui...**

**-Cualquier duda, Critica, Tip o concejo que me quieran dar, es bienvenido :D**

**Aclarado todo, comenzemos :D**

* * *

Corría el año 1996 en el pintoresco pueblo de Royal Woods, el sol calentaba las calles en horas de la tarde y un chico peliblanco de trece años caminaba rumbo a su hogar, Lincoln Loud había tenido un día muy extraño ese día en la escuela.

_-"Esa chica… No puedo creer que haya alguien más que tenga el cabello blanco… O bueno, en su totalidad"_\- Pensó el chico mientras caminaba.

Había pasado algunas horas desde que el conoció a esa misteriosa chica de cabellera blanca, era muy tímida pero al mismo tiempo muy adorable, aunque algo que le pareció curioso es que no había oído nada de ella, muy pocos eran los que habían hablado con ella, al parecer no tenia amigos… Es raro, es como si fuera un fantasma en la escuela.

Lincoln decide dejarse caer en una tienda en donde compra unas papitas fritas y un refresco de botella, se sienta en una de las bancas que habían fuera de la tienda y allí se pone a consumir lo que compro, recordando el adorable rostro de esa niñita de personalidad introvertida.

Ese día Lincoln estaba distraído, hace días que Ronnie Anne se había ido del pueblo con rumbo a su país de origen, México, específicamente al estado de Veracruz, dentro de si cargaba con un dolor inmenso, de todas las chicas, Ronnie era la mejor de sus amigas, a pesar de sus juegos rudos ella lo comprendía, lo consolaba, le extendía la mano cuando mas lo necesitaba… Pero se fue hacia el extranjero, solo esperaba que le estuviera yendo bien…

Quizás fue el destino, quizás fue el capricho… Nunca lo sabrá, pero ese día se le paso por su joven mente el pasar por un lugar que no solía recorrer de a mucho, el área de las cercanías de la biblioteca, no es que el fuera ajeno de ir a la biblioteca, es que casi nadie pasaba por aquel pasillo, normalmente entraban a la biblioteca por el acceso del pasillo del comedor.

Mientras caminaba por allí se denotaba que no muchos pasaban por allí, podía ver que las paredes estaban rayadas con dibujos mal hechos y palabras obscenas que fácilmente ganarían en un concurso de bocas sucias.

En un punto vio algo que le llamo la atención, mirando hacia el horizonte había una chica de tez blanca, se asumiría que es de la misma edad de Lincoln, Usaba una chaqueta azul marino con blanco, pantalones gris oscuro, zapatillas negras… Lo que más le impacto al peliblanco fue el color de su cabello, ¡Era blanco! Si, blanco como la nieve, blanco como las nubes de un día soleado, blanco como la leche que da la vaca marrón. Por un momento creyó estar alucinando, pero no, ante el había otro ser con nieve en el tejado, aunque existía la posibilidad de que fuera artificial su color, pero ¿Qué importaba? Al fin y al cabo sea natural o no, compartían el mismo color de melena.

Ese color de cabello no es muy común de ver… Pero entonces, ¿Por qué no la habría visto en otras ocasiones? O mejor aun, ¿Por qué no había escuchado nada de ella?

Pero de algo estaba seguro, no iba a perder la oportunidad de conocerla… No se, quizás le hacia falta hablar con alguien diferente para distraerse un rato…

El chico peliblanco se acerca a ella lo suficiente como para que lo escuche sin tener que alzar mucho la voz, quizás Lincoln era tímido, pero algo dentro de si le decía que de verdad quería conocerla… Solo esperaba que ella no se asustara que un desconocido le hablara.

-Hola señorita.- Dijo el peliblanco.

Ante el llamado de el chico, la chica peliblanca voltea hacia el, al igual que Lincoln se sorprende de ver que la cabellera de aquel chico desconocido era blanca, igual que la de ella, ¿Coincidencia o destino?

-H… Hola.- Dijo aquella chica con un tono de voz bajo.

-¿Eres nueva por estos lares?- Pregunto Lincoln al acercarse a ella.- No me parece haberte visto antes por aquí.

-S… Si, se podría decir eso.- Respondió la chica.- Hace una semana que… Empecé a estudiar aquí y pues, realmente no… No conozco a nadie…

-He… Ya veo.- Dijo Lincoln.- Pues, ya puedes decir que conoces a alguien, Mi nombre es Lincoln, Lincoln Loud.

El chico le extiende la mano a la chica peliblanca, ella se ruboriza un poco ¿De verdad alguien se habría atrevido a hablarle? O era una alucinación por los ansiolíticos que ingirió antes de entrar a la escuela… sea de una u otra forma, estaba agradecida que por fin conocía a alguien que no la miraba como si tuviera monos en la cara.

-Mi nombre es N… Natusha, Natusha Brigfield.- Dijo La chica aceptando el apretón de manos del peliblanco.

Las manos de la chica le fascinaron al peliblanco, eran tan suaves, tan frías y adorables, todo en ella era adorable, sobre todo su carita y sus ojos de color verde esmeralda, en parte el chico deseaba conocerla mas a fondo, quizás podría charlar con ella allí, o quizás podría invitarla al salón árcade que había cerca de la escuela… O podría invitarle a jugar en su Game Boy, aunque el dudaba que esa chica tuviera una.

-Oye, si quieres podemos dar una vuelta para charlar un rato, ¿Te parece?- Pregunto Lincoln.

La chica por un momento dudo, tenía miedo de que ese chico misterioso la llevara a una trampa en donde le harían las peores bromas, pero al verlo mejor no parecía ser ese tipo de persona… Es mas no parecía que podría matar ni a una mosca.

-Ehm… Claro ¿P… Por que no?- Dijo Natusha al sonreír tímidamente.

Durante su recorrido Lincoln no solo le dio un Tour a Natusha por la escuela, si no que también le fue contando anécdotas de si mismo, haciéndola reír en varias ocasiones, definitivamente era una chica muy linda, y lo era mas cuando sonreía.

Allí la chica confirmo que aquel hombrecito de cabellera blanca no tenia malas intenciones, solo quería dar lo mejor de el para ella, eso le agrado, parecía alguien tan cálido y amigable, muchos le saludaban mientras caminaba por los pasillos, y en mas de una ocasión le presento a varia de sus amigas, de todas las que le presento, la que se hacia llamar _"Jordan"_ era la que le había caído mejor.

El chico la llevo hasta el patio, en donde decidieron descansar en la sombra del árbol de manzanas que había en el patio trasero de la escuela después de haber comprado dos bebidas en la maquina dispensadora de la escuela.

-Así que cuéntame, Natusha, ¿Con quienes vives?- Pregunto Lincoln mientras abría su lata de gaseosa.

-¿Yo?... Yo vivo con mi hermano mayor.- Dijo Natusha.- El trabaja como un oficial de policía, ¿Y tu con quienes vives?

-Vivo con mis padres y mis diez hermanas.- Respondió Lincoln con total naturalidad.

Aquello sorprendió a la chica.

-Disculpa creo que escuche mal, ¿Acaso dijiste diez hermanas?- Pregunto Natusha.

-No, no escuchaste mal, tengo diez hermanas, Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lisa, Lynn jr, Lucy, Lana, Lola y Lilly.

Natusha quedo más que sorprendida, a veces ella se veía agobiada con solo un hermano, pero con diez es para quedar asfixiada.

-Vaya Lincoln… Tus padres no perdieron tiempo.- Dijo Natusha.

-Hehe, tienes razón, pero bueno, no me quejo, es algo caóticamente hermoso.- Dijo Lincoln.- ¿Y de donde vienes? Por tu nombre dudo que seas de Norteamérica.

La sonrisa de Natusha desapareció ante lo que dijo el peliblanco y Lincoln se percato de esto, quizás fue mala idea preguntar…

-Yo provengo de un lugar al que tú no has ido, Lincoln, un lugar muy lejano que actualmente vive cercado por la noche… Yo soy de Bosnia-Herzegovina.- Respondió la chica con un tono de voz serio.

Lincoln se sorprendió al escuchar el lugar de procedencia de la chica ¿Acaso dijo "Bosnia"? había escuchado de la situación de ese lugar por los periódicos y los noticieros de Lisa solía ver en las mañanas, desde la caída de la unión soviética en el 91 ese lugar ah estado inmerso en una guerra civil... La Guerra de los Balcanes, así se le conocía a ese conflicto.

Allí fue donde el peliblanco entendió por que ella era tan tímida, debió de vivir muchas cosas traumáticas allá...

-Vaya… No se que decir Natusha… De verdad lamento si te traje malos recuerdos.- Dijo Lincoln.

Natusha sonríe, es cierto que vivió varios eventos que dejaron una marca en su vida, más que todo aquel en donde vio la muerte muy cerca de ella… Pero al menos el chico la comprendió, quizás el no era como lo había pintado al principio.

-No te preocupes Lincoln.- Respondió Natusha.- Quizás con el tiempo pueda aprender a convivir con esos recuerdos… Pero sabes, Bosnia-Herzegovina no siempre fue una zona de muerte, hubo un tiempo en el que era una zona prospera, rebosante de vida y tranquilidad.

-¿Ah si?

-Si… Pero, luego se dio una serie de sucesos que arrastro a la nación a las fauces de la guerra… Cayo la URSS, luego la fiebre independentista se expandió por la zona de los Balcanes… los Croatas, los Bosnios, los Eslovenios... Todos querían su independencia, y eso provoco discordia entre las facciones, Con la desintegración de la URSS, a la gente no le costo conseguir armas a gran escala, por lo que pronto se armaron rebeldes paramilitares… No paso mucho antes de que estallara el conflicto en el 91.

-Eso debió ser horrible, Natusha.

-Y si que lo fue, Lincoln… Pero si no te importa, ¿Podríamos cambiar de tema? Realmente no quiero hablar de esto por ahora.

-Claro, Natusha, ¿Qué piensas hacer ahorita?- Pregunto el peliblanco para desviar el tema de conversación.

-Pues… Quería ver si me compraba el Crash Bandicoot, dicen que es un buen juego plataformero, y a mi me encantan los plataformeros.- Respondió Natusha.

-¿A ti te gustan los Videojuegos?- Pregunto Lincoln.

-Obvio, esa afición me la pego mi hermano… ¿Por qué te sorprendes?- Pregunto Natusha.

-No… Es que es muy extraño conseguir a una chica que le gusten los videojuegos.- Respondió Lincoln.- Pero no importa, supongo que debes de tener la PSX, ¿No?

-Tengo la PSX, La Súper Nintendo, La N64, y mi fiel Game Boy.- Respondido la chica.

-Vaya, vienes bien equipada.- Dijo Lincoln.- Yo también tengo la PSX, la N64 y una Game Boy, de hecho ahorita ando viciado al Pokémon Rojo.

-¡Oh! ¿Tienes la versión Rojo? Yo tengo la versión Azul.- Respondido Natusha al momento que sacaba su consola portátil.

-Genial, ¿Y ya te lo pasaste?- Pregunto el peliblanco en estado de emoción.

-Hehe, no… Me quede en el Puzzle de la Mansión Pokémon en la Isla canela, ¿Y tú?

-Aun no… la Calle Victoria es un lugar que te puede eliminar rápido si tu equipo no esta bien balanceado.- Respondido Lincoln.- Ya eh intentado pasar como unas seis veces y siempre me terminan dando mis pataditas.

-Hehe, A mi me sucedía lo mismo en la Torre Pokémon con tantos Pokémon tipo Fantasma… Pero sabes, allí fue donde conseguí a mi Haunter, esta al nivel 56, así que no me puedo quejar.- Respondió Natusha.

-¿Y como lograste avanzar?- Pregunto Lincoln.

-Pues no fue fácil, Si no fuera por mi Charmeleon y el Machop que capture en el Túnel Roca no hubiera podido avanzar.- Respondió Natusha.- ¿No has intentado entrenar a tu equipo? La Mansión Pokémon es excelente para eso.

-Jum… No, no lo había probado, es que me da flojera ir a la Isla Canela, pues no tengo un Pokémon en mi equipo que sepa Vuelo.- Respondió Lincoln.

-¿No tienes aunque sea un Fearow?- Pregunto la chica de cabellos blancos.

-Nah… lo que si tengo es un Fartfetch'd y un Pidgeotto, ambos al nivel 45.- Respondió Lincoln.

-¿Y no les has enseñado vuelo?

-Si, pero los tengo en el PC… Y me da flojera sacarlo por que implicaría dejar a uno de mi equipo allí.

-Hehe… Ay Lincoln, eres todo un caso.- Dijo Natusha.- Te daría un zape si no fuera por que yo también tengo las mismas mañas.

-Hehe, oye, Dijiste que mas tarde ibas a ir a la tienda de videojuegos, ¿No?

-Claro, voy a comprar el Crash Bandicoot, ¿Por?

-¿Puedo acompañarte? Es que no tengo mucho que hacer hoy.

La chica se sonrojo y sonrió, le había caído bien el peliblanco, asi que supuso que no haría daño si dejaba que la acompañara, después de todo si quería olvidar todo lo malo que vivió en la zona de guerra debía darse la oportunidad de conocer nuevas personas, ¿Qué mejor que con ese curioso y lindo chico de cabellera blanca?

-Claro, ¿Por qué no?- Respondió Natusha.- De hecho, ¿Por qué no vamos ahorita mismo? Total, el almuerzo de hoy por lo que escuche estaba horrible.

-Claro, vamos.- Dijo Lincoln al levantarse.- ¿Qué tan horrible estaba?

-Tan horrible como bailar Lambada con la mama de uno.- Respondió Natusha.

Ambos chicos salen de la escuela rumbo a la tienda de videojuegos del centro comercial, en el camino Lincoln conoció mas a esa chiquilla, era muy diferente a como la hubiera imaginado.

En confianza la chica era muy agradable, con un gran sentido del humor, se veía tan diferente a su imagen de retraída, sin dudas su rostro era más hermoso cuando se le dibujaba una sonrisa.

Era alguien a la que le fascinaba el Rock Punk y el Grunge, por lo que le conto en el camino, tiene toda la discografía de Nirvana, Blink 182, Sum 41.

Además de su fanatismo por los videojuegos, le fascinaba tocar la guitarra y cantar, aunque eran muy pocas las canciones que se sabia en ingles…

Un rato de caminata después llegan al centro comercial, no tardan mucho en llegar a la tienda de videojuegos, el chico conocía ese lugar como la palma de su mano, incluso a los empleados de aquel lugar, cuando Natusha consiguió el juego que quería y fueron a pagar en la caja, Lincoln saludo a Nate, el cajero de la tienda de 21 años de edad, trabajaba allí desde el año 1989, a veces en los torneos de videojuegos que realizaba la tienda hacia alianzas con Lincoln.

El buen Nate le hace un descuento del 10% a Lincoln, eso significa que estaba de buen humor ese día, cuando pagaron, ambos peliblancos dieron unas vueltas por el Mall, todos les dirigían la mirada, a lo lejos parecían hermanos, aunque de cerca se notaban sus diferencias fisiológicas.

A eso de las dos de la tarde, Natusha decide que es hora de volver a casa, asi que Lincoln la acompaña a la salida del Mall.

-Bueno Lincoln, me divertí mucho contigo hoy… ¿Sabes? Eres alguien muy interesante.- Dijo Natusha mientras le sonreía.

-Yo también me divertí mucho contigo hoy, Natusha.- Respondió el peliblanco con una sonrisa.

-Por favor, dime Naty, asi suena mejor mi nombre.- Pidió la chica.

-De acuerdo, Naty.- Dijo el peliblanco.- Así que bueno… ¿Mañana podremos hablar otro rato en la escuela?

La chica de cabello blanco sonrió.

-Por supuesto, Lincoln, mañana te buscare apenas salga de clases.- Respondió la chica.- Bueno, mejor me voy ya o si no mi hermano se enojara, ¡Adiós!

La chica se despide de Lincoln y se va rumbo a su hogar, mientras que el peliblanco decide tomar el rumbo hacia su propia casa…

* * *

Después de comer aquel tentempié en la tienda decide volver a casa, al entrar ve que en el sofá, Leni y Lana estaban viendo televisión, al parecer estaban pasando un nuevo capitulo de su comiquita favorita de Nickelodeon.

-Oh. Hola Linky.- Saludo la rubia de 19 años.- ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela? Escuche que había una chica nueva… Pero supongo que eran mentirillas de Lynn jr.

Por un momento Lincoln se sintió tentado a contarle a Leni sobre el fantástico día que tuvo con Naty, pero luego recayó en que tendría que soportar los gritos agudos, acosos, consejos innecesarios… Solo de imaginar todo eso le daba jaquecas, quizás aún era muy pronto para contarles sobre Naty… es decir, de todos modos apenas la conoció hoy, ¿No? Aunque tal vez podría contarle solo a Leni, pero ella era pésima para guardar secretos…

-¿Hay una nueva chica en la escuela?- Mintió Lincoln.- Cielos, debió de ser de otra aula de clases por que no la vi.

-Quizás si eran paranoias de Lynn.- Dijo Lana.- En fin, mama dijo que fueras a verla en su habitación cuando pudieras… Creo que tiene algo para ti… No lo se.

-De acuerdo.- Dijo Lincoln.- Tomare un pequeño descanso y buscare a mama.

El chico sube al segundo piso, en donde ve a Lucy y a Luna, al parecer charlaban sobre una canción de Sum 41, el chico peliblanco solo se abstuvo de saludar y siguió su camino a su habitación.

Allí, en la comodidad de su cama el chico reflexona sobre su dia y la agradable "Cita" que tuvo con Naty, el chico sonríe, después de tanto tiempo por fin podía pensar en algo mas que no fuera estudios y en como estará Ronnie Anne, Esa chica, Naty era hermosa y agradable… Pero aun había algo que le preocupaba al peliblanco.

Ella dijo que venia de la Zona de los Balcanes, o anteriormente conocido como Yugoslavia, actualmente había una Guerra encarnizada en aquel lugar… ¿Ella sufrirá de Stress Post Traumático? ¿Qué horrores habrá vivido u visto allá?... El solo pensar en que cosas pudieron pasarle a esa hermosa dama le revolvió el estomago.

De todos modos, el peliblanco haría todo lo posible para que se sintiera cómoda con su amistad...

* * *

**(Continuara) **

**¿Y bien? ¿Les cayo bien Natusha? por que si creen que va a ser la tipica chica timida, pues, no lo veran venir ;) **

**Espero que les haya gustado, en el siguiente capitulo hablaremos de las politicas economicas de Ronald Reegan :v**

**!Adiosito¡ :3**


	2. ¿Indefensa? (Capitulo 1)

**Hey chicos, como estan, aqui actualizando esta historia que tuvo buena aceptacion a mi parecer en ambas plataformas, aqui y en Wattpad, no crei que les gustara, pero bueno (En total, ocho personas han dado su visto bueno de la historia)**

**En este capitulo conoceremos un poco mas de Natusha, realmente no esta tan indefensa que digamos, ademas de eso conoceremos un poco del pasado de nuestra amiguita... Solo espero haberlo hecho bien esta vez por que la ultima vez que inclui una pelea me quedo muy forzado... espero que esta vez no me haya quedado asi, y si sienten que fue asi o me pase un poco, me disculpo...**

**Me pregunto si captaran las referencias del capitulo.**

**A si, el siguiente capitulo sera mas tranquilo, con muchas mas referencias a la epoca.**

**Y de ultimo, esta historia ya esta disponible en Wattpad :D**

**Ahora si !Comenzemos! :3**

* * *

-¿Me buscabas? Madre.- Dijo el peliblanco al entrar a la habitación de su progenitora.

La señora Loud, o mejor conocida como Rita Loud se hallaba en su escritorio escribiendo en su maquina de escribir su nueva novela, la cual trataba de un chico que viaja a una dimensión alterna, en donde conoce a su contraparte y la salva del maltrato de su familia. Una historia que, a palabras de la misma mujer de cabello rubio "Cambiaría la forma en que la gente ve la superstición de la suerte"

-Hola Dulzura, ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?- Pregunto la mujer rubia.- Y si Lincoln, te estaba llamando.

La mujer se levanta de la silla y se dirige a su bolso, del cual saca una caja mediana.

-Como debes saber, tu padre y yo nos preocupamos cuando salen de casa, así que acordamos en que les compraríamos un teléfono a cada uno… aunque seria de manera paulatina, hay que tener en cuenta que el presupuesto no nos da para comprar once teléfonos de una.- La señora Loud le hace entrega de la caja a Lincoln.

El chico abre la caja emocionado, allí ve un teléfono grueso con el teclado numérico cubierto con una tapa, no le cabria en el bolsillo, pero oye ¡Tenia un teléfono! Ahora podía considerarse de la alta escurnia.

-¡Gracias Mama!- Exclamo el muchacho en emoción.- ¡Prometo que lo cuidare mucho!

-Eso espero Lincoln.- Respondió la matriarca.- Y recuerda, si necesitas comunicarte no dudes en llamar a la casa o a tu hermana Luna, aquí tienes su numero de teléfono.

La mujer le entrega a su hijo un trozo de papel con el numero de su hermana, Lincoln en ese momento dedujo que quizas seria una buena idea invertir en una agenda telefónica.

-Bien... Ehm, Mama, ¿Es cierto que Papa planea colocar internet en la casa?- Pregunto Lincoln.

-Ehm… Si, pero no por el momento.- Respondió Rita.- Es decir, de cosa y tenemos la computadora, y la internet no es que sea muy barata que digamos… Pero de que vamos a tenerla es seguro, cariño… ¿No te dejaron tarea?

-¿Eh? Si, pero yo ya hice mi parte, la tengo guardada en el Diskette.- Respondió Lincoln.- Espero que Clyde lleve la otra parte y ya solo faltaría que Cristina haga la lamina.

-Bien, seguramente tu padre debe de estar muy ocupado en la cocina, ¿Por qué no vas y le hechas una mano?- Pregunto Rita mientras le acariciaba el cabello a su hijo.

-Claro, ¿Por qué no?- Respondió Lincoln.- Gracias por el teléfono, mama, Te quiero.

El chico sale de la habitación y Rita vuelve a su lugar para seguir escribiendo, después de todo tenia un plazo de dos semanas para entregarle esa historia a su contacto dentro de la editorial.

_-"Espero que a Jonas le fascine esta historia… Por que si no, ni la OTAN podrá calmar mi ira"-_ Piensa la matriarca mientras sigue tecleando en su maquina de escribir.

* * *

Al día siguiente Lincoln llega a su escuela, lo primero que ve es a su mejor amigo CLyde, estaba leyendo el número semanal de la revista "Nintendo Power" mientras escuchaba música en su Walkman.

-¡Hey Clyde!- Dijo el chico de cabellera blanca al tocarle el hombro a su amigo, el cual se sobresalta.

-Cielos Lincoln, por poco me provocas un infarto del susto.- Dijo Clyde.

-¿Tan feo estoy?

-No, no es eso… Es que me agarraste desprevenido.

-Oh ya veo, ¿Te animas a unas retas de Mortal Kombat después de clases?- Pregunto Lincoln.

-De sobras compadrito, sabes que nadie me gana cuando uso a Skorpion.- Dijo Clyde.

-Pues, ya valiste por que yo siempre uso a Sub-Zero y nadie le gana a Sub-Zero.- Responde Lincoln

En ese momento, Lincoln sonríe al ver que Naty llega, parecía estar nuevamente asustada mientras cruzaba la entrada, pero su semblante cambio a una gran sonrisa cuando vio a Lincoln.

-¡Lincoln!- Exclamo la chica al abrazarlo, cosa que dejo un poco impactado al peliblanco, pero que finalmente corresponde con una sonrisa.

Ella era tan suave, tan cómoda… Ojala su colchón fuera así, además su cabello y su piel blanquecina despedía un aroma agradable a manzana verde.

-Hola Naty, ¿Cómo amaneciste?- Pregunto Lincoln al sostenerla de sus hombros.

-Amaneci de maravilla, Lincoln- Dijo la chica con una sonrisa.- ¿Quién es tu amigo?

-Oh, claro, casi lo olvido, Naty, el es Clyde, mi mejor amigo desde el Kinder, Clyde, ella es Natusha, es nueva por estos lares.- Dijo Lincoln.

-Un gusto.- Dice Natusha al extenderle la mano.

-El gusto es mío, señorita.- Respondió el chico moreno al aceptar el apretón de manos.

-¿Qué piensas hacer hoy, Lincoln?- Pregunto Natusha.

-Hoy iba a jugar unas retas en el árcade de Mortal Kombat con Clyde, ¿Vienes?

-De sobras.- Responde Natusha.- ¡A mi nadie me gana cuando uso a Ermac!

En ese momento el timbre suena, y la emoción de Natusha se cae repentinamente, ante el sonido ella se sobresalta y se oculta en la espalda de Lincoln.

-¡Ahhh! ¿Qué rayos pasa? ¿Otra vez vienen los cazas?- Dijo la chica con un tono de voz alterado, estaba sintiendo temor.

Lincoln comprendió que ese sonido debía traerle un recuerdo traumático de la guerra, por lo cual solo se atiene a abrazarla, aunque la chica al principio estaba inquieta y asustada, luego comenzó a tranquilizarse.

-No te asuste, Naty.- Dijo Lincoln en un tono de voz suave.- Es solo el timbre de entrada, no hay nada que temer aquí, hermosa.

La chica se sonrojo, era la primera vez que alguien le decía "Hermosa"

-Si… C-Creo que tienes razón, Lo siento por alterarme.- Dijo Naty muy apenada.

-Oye, no tienes que disculparte, tu no tienes la culpa… Es mejor que vayas a clases, luego nos reunimos aquí, ¿Te parece?

-S… Si.- Respondió la chica con una mirada de preocupación, aun le temía a la gente de allí.- Bueno… Hablamos luego Lincoln.

El chico le da un último abrazo y ella se va a su salón de clases, Clyde miraba la escena con una expresión que develaba su confusión.

-Amigo… ¿De donde sacas tantas chicas?- Pregunto Clyde.

-Créeme, ni yo lo se.- Responde Lincoln.

-¿Y por que actuó así al escuchar el timbre?- Pregunto nuevamente Clyde.

-Por el momento no puedo decirte el por que.- Respondió.- Pero créeme que si la conocieras mejor, entenderías el por que actuó así… Mejor vayamos a clases amigo.

Aquella mañana paso sin pena ni gloria, vieron Matemáticas a primera hora y luego Castellano y Literatura a segunda hora, nada fuera de lo común.

A eso de las 11:30 Lincoln sale de clases junto a Clyde, ambos chicos se ponen en marcha para buscar a Naty en el Lobby y durante el camino se encuentran a Lynn Jr. Parecía muy emocionada, tanto asi que apenas vio a Lincoln corrió para abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Lincoln! ¡Hermanito! ¿A que no adivinas que me paso hoy?- Exclamo la chica deportista mientras seguía estrujando a su hermano.

-¡Ahg! Lynn, Bájame, me vas a sacar el relleno.- Se quejo Lincoln.

Ante lo dicho por el peliblanco, Lynn lo suelta y este empieza a tomar grandes bocanadas de aire para recuperar el aliento.

-Bien… ¿Qué me decías, Lynn?- Pregunto el peliblanco.

-Que a que no adivinas que paso.- Respondió la chica deportista con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Uhm… ¿Ash esterilizo a Pikachu?

-Si… Es decir, ¡No!... – Corrigió la chica de cabellos castaños.- No, hoy en "Radio X" hicieron un concurso y ¡gane!

-¿Ah si? Felicidades hermana.- Dijo el peliblanco.- Pero… ¿Qué ganaste?

-Nada mas ni nada menos que unas zapatillas de Basquetball, ¡autografiadas por mi ídolo, el jugador de Basquetball Michael Jordan!- Exclamo con emoción la chica.- ¡Cielos, es lo mejor que me ah pasado en mi joven vida!

-Genial Lynn, ojala los premios que yo gano fueran tan emocionantes como los tuyos.- Dijo Clyde.

-Lo se chicos, Oye Linc, ¿Puedes decirle a mama que llegare tarde a casa hoy? Voy a recoger mi premio y luego ire a ver unas películas con Polly.- Dijo Lynn.

-Por supuesto, pero me debes una.- Responde Lincoln.

-No te preocupes hermano, nos vemos.- Se despidió Lynn al dar un saltito de emoción.

-Vaya que a Lynn le gusta el Basquetball.- Dijo el chico moreno.

-Y eso que no la viste en la temporada de futbol.- respondió el peliblanco.- De hecho me da miedo entrar a su cuarto por que tiene un afiche enorme de Maradona… Literalmente sientes que te mira al alma… Hehe, hable como Lori, en fin vayamos a por Naty.

Ambos chicos se van hacia el Loby, en donde ven a Naty sentada en unas bancas jugando de manera nerviosa con uno de los mechones de su cabellera blanca, pero su semblante nervioso cambia cuando ve a Lincoln, allí sonríe y nuevamente le abraza, aunque esta vez lo hizo de una manera mas calma.

-Lincoln, ¡Que bueno que viniste!- Dijo Natusha mientras lo abrazaba.- Por un momento llegue a pensar que me olvidarías.

-Hehe, como crees Naty, se que apenas nos conocemos de ayer, pero no soy tan tonto como para olvidar a alguien tan linda.- Respondió el chico con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

-Aww, que lindo.- Dijo Natusha .- Bueno, ¿Vamos al árcade o antes tienen que hacer algo?

-Esperen, antes quiero ir al baño, no tardo.- Dijo Clyde.

El chico moreno se retira al baño mientras deja a la parejita de peliblancos charlando allí, realmente la chica era muy animada, pero aun estando con Lincoln le entraban los nervios y la timidez, disculpándose por cosas que no ameritaban una como tal.

Pero Lincoln supo que tenía un serio problema cuando vio que Chandlers se acercaba a ellos.

-_"Genial, ¿Ahora que querrá el cerebro de estropajo"- _Pensó Lincoln.

-Hey Larry, escuche que tenias a una nueva amiguita por aquí.- Dijo el chico pelirrojo al acercarse.-¿Por qué no me la presentas?

-¿Qué rayos quieres, Chandlers?- Pregunto Lincoln, su voz daba a demostrar que estaba sulfurado.- ¿Quieres dinero? Pues, valiste por que no tengo.

-¿Y quien dijo que venia por ti, Larry?- Respondió el chico con una sonrisa arrogante.- Yo vine es por tu amiguita, ¡Oye preciosura! ¿Por qué no mejor dejas de juntarte con este patético y vienes con un macho de verdad?

Aquello hizo enojar a Natusha, ella podría ser tímida y pacifista, pero esa manera grosera en la que se le estaba dirigiendo ese tipo la hacia sulfurar.

-¡Oye! Ni te atrevas a hacer…

Lincoln fue interrumpido con un fuerte empujón que lo tiro al suelo.

-Tu no te metas, imbécil, esto es entre esta belleza y yo.- Respondió el chico de cabellera roja mientras se acercaba a la chiquilla de cabellera blanca.

Lincoln no era un muchacho de pelea, pero no podía dejar que Chandlers se le acercara, no quería que quedara mas traumada de lo que esta… Aunque no lo pareciera, se dispone a levantarse para volver a interponerse entre el y Naty, pero fue muy grande su sorpresa cuando ve que, el chico cuando intenta tomarla del brazo, Naty le logra acertar un fuerte golpe en la boca del estomago.

El chico pelirrojo retrocede y se lleva ambos brazos a su abdomen, ese golpe le había sacado el aire.

-Hija de… ¡Me las vas a pag…!

El chico ni siquiera pudo terminar lo que iba a decir, pues Naty le conecto un buen puñetazo en la nariz, un golpe tan fuerte que hizo devolver al muchacho al piso.

Naty estaba enojada, pero en realidad estaba actuando de manera defensiva, cuando estaba en Bosnia tuvo que recurrir a sus puños en mas de una ocasión, incluso antes de que la guerra civil comenzara, tuvo mucha suerte que su padre, un campeón de un club de boxeo le haya enseñado todo lo que el aprendió después de tantos años peleando en el ring.

El chico pelirrojo intenta levantarse para contraatacar, pero es retenido en el suelo cuando Naty le planta el pie en el pecho.

-¡Agh! ¿Qué rayos te pasa… Naty? ¿Así es como te llamas, verdad?- Exclamo el chico mientras estaba en el suelo.

-¡No me digas Naty!- Grito la chica.- ¡Para ti soy Natusha Amelia Brigfield Rotterdam, cerdo bastardo! ¡Escúchame bien, Te vas a ir de inmediato de mi vista y no vas a volver a molestarnos ni a mi ni a Lincoln por el resto de tu asquerosa vida o me veré obligada a romperte cada célula de tu miserable cuerpo! ¿¡Me entendiste o tengo que explicártelo con Plastilina!?

-¡S-Si, L-Lo Capto muy bien!- Exclamo el chico en estado de pavor.

-Entonces lárgate de aquí.- Dijo la chica mientras intentaba relajarse.

El chico pelirrojo no lo pensó dos veces, enseguida salió corriendo de allí como botellazo de mesonera, Lincoln veía esa escena con la boca abierta de par a par, ¿Cómo era posible que esa chica tímida, adorable y posiblemente traumada pudiera intimidar al brabucón mas odiado y temido de la escuela? En ese momento el se empezó a preguntar si ella estaba traumada por la guerra o de por si ella era el trauma.

Natusha, ya más tranquila dirige su mirada a Lincoln, parecía muy sorprendido junto a los espectadores, Natusha temió que Lincoln le empezara a temer por su actitud, así que con la cabeza baja se le acerca.

-L… Lamento que hayas tenido que ver esto, entenderé si me tienes miedo.- Dijo Naty con un tono de voz bajo.

-N… Naty, Eso fue… ¡Increíble!- Responde Lincoln con gran asombro.- ¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer todo eso? ¡Debes enseñarme a hacerlo, Chica!

Naty se relajo en ese momento, al menos ese chico lindo no le tenia miedo, pero quizás debía darle una explicación del por que actuó así…

-Todo listo chicos… ¿Me perdí de algo?- Pregunto Clyde al ver la conmoción en el lugar.

-No te preocupes, Clyde, no paso mucho…- Dijo Lincoln.- ¿Vamos al Arcade?

-Espera, ¿Y si ese tipo va y nos acusa con el director?- Pregunto Naty.

-¿Qué no viste lo asustado que estaba?- Respondió Lincoln.- Esto seguro que eso es lo ultimo que hará, venga, quiero relajarme un poco.

Los tres jóvenes salen de allí como si nada hubiera pasado, de todos modos no había profesores cerca de allí, y si se llegara el caso en el que los descubran, no pueden hacerles de a mucho por que estaban actuando en defensa propia.

En el árcade, Natusha le da una paliza a Clyde en el Mortal Kombat, derrotando a Clyde cinco veces con Ermac, y Lincoln le logro ganar a Natusha unas tres veces con Cyraxx, finalmente Clyde y Lincoln quedaron empatados con cuatro derrotas con sus peleadores favoritos; Skorpion y Sub-Zero.

Cuando se hicieron las cuatro de la tarde, los tres chicos deciden que fue suficiente por hoy, así que, después de beber unas gaseosas, Clyde se va por su camino, dejando que Lincoln y Natusha tomen su camino a parte.

-Oye Lincoln.- Comenzó la chica.- creo que te preguntaras el por que actué de manera tan violenta ante ese… Patético.

-A decir verdad, no sospeche que podrías llegar a poder terminar una pelea con solo dos movimientos.- Dijo el chico.- ¿Quién te enseño a pelear?

-Mi padre… Desde los cinco años me empezó a entrenar para que pudiera defenderme sola, y no lo niego, esta habilidad me ah ayudado a salir de líos muy fuertes, antes y durante el conflicto.- Dijo la chica.

-¿Ah si?

-Si… Veras, cuando estudiaba allá en Bosnia… Cuando aun era la República Socialista de Yugoslavia, solían molestarme mucho por mi color de cabello.- Dijo Naty.- Cuando caminaba por los pasillos solía recibir insultos y en algunos casos escupitajos… la gente me miraba con odio y no eran discretos cuando hablaban mal de mi.

Lincoln escuchaba la historia atentamente, sorprendido por lo que le estaba contando su amiguita.

-A los diez años… a esa edad fue cuando por fin decidí tomar represalias contra aquellos que me molestaban.- Exclamo Natusha.- En el patio de recreo me reuní con los cinco bastardos que me solían molestar, ellos me subestimaron como siempre… ¡Y ese fue su error! Mi padre siempre me decía que una pelea podía terminar rápido si golpeabas en el lugar correcto, créeme, nunca supieron cuando fue que quedaron noqueados, el ultimo de ellos… prácticamente lo que le hice a ese chico pelirrojo se lo hice a el… Pero la diferencia es que yo lo grite en ruso.

-Disculpa que te interrumpa Naty, pero ¿Tus padres no estaban al tanto de tu situación?- Pregunto Lincoln.

-No… Mi padre siempre estaba tan ocupado, si no estaba en el club de pelea estaba en el patio cuidando sus plantas o pasando tiempo conmigo.

-¿Y tu madre?

-Yo nunca la conocí… Murió cuando naci.

-Lamento oír eso…

La chica sonríe, le agrado ese pequeño pero significante gesto de comprensión.

-No importa Lincoln… Lo único que se es que después de ese día le tuve un rencor tremendo a los brabucones… Y sabes, aquello fue como un santo remedio, no volvieron a molestarme nunca mas… Pero, luego llego la guerra y pues… tuve que adaptarme para sobrevivir.

-Si, me puedo hacer una idea.- Dijo Lincoln.- Pero oye, si no te sientes en la cavidad de contarme sobre tus… experiencias en la guerra, no importa.

-Gracias Linky.- Respondió Naty al suspirar.- Disculpa, sin querer te dije Linky…

-No importa, Querida, tu puedes decirme así si quieres.- Dijo Lincoln al dedicarle una sonrisa a la chica.- Realmente eres una chica extraordinaria.

Al escuchar eso Naty voltea la mirada hacia el peliblanco.

¿De verdad piensas eso?- Pregunto la chica.

-Por supuesto, ¿Por qué tendría que pensar lo contrario?

Esto la hace sonrojar, ese chico de verdad era muy tierno.

-Bueno, yo me voy por este lado, nos vemos mañana.- Dijo el peliblanco antes de abrazarle e irse por su camino.

La chica solo se le queda viendo mientras el sigue caminando, era una persona muy particular en muchos sentidos, pero a Naty le agradaba, en solo un día se había portado tan bien con ella, y además compartían los mismos gustos.

-_"Esta amistad va a ser muy interesante"_\- Dijo la chica en voz baja antes de empezar a caminar hacia su casa.

* * *

**(Continuara...)**


	3. Un Dia en la Casa Loud (Capitulo 2)

**Hola amigos, como estan, aqui actualizando ya que tuve un tiempito libre me puse a escribir :D**

**Antes que nada voy a responder las reviews de una vez, ya que son porquitas, asi como tambien les mencionare unas cosillas.**

**Jonas Nagera: Amigo, me alegro que te este gustando la historia, aqui estoy poniendo todo de mi para que la gente se encariñe.**

**A decir verdad cuando yo empece a jugar Pockemon (El primero que jugue como tal fue el Remake del Rojo para la GBA, FireRed Vesion) yo no cargaba pokemons de tipo volador, con excepcion de Charizard me parecian... Inescesarios... eso hasta que llegue al gimnasio de Ericka :'v **

**A decir verdad yo solo eh jugado hasta la generacion del Nintendo DS :'(**

**Yo tuve el telefono Baby Nokia, uff mas que todo lo usaba era para jugar a la culebrita XD pero eso si, lo tirabas a una pared y derribabas el muro XD**

**Como ves, Naty no es de subestimar, pronto conoceremos mas de Natusha, y claro, tenia que ir una referencia a ti y a Lord Octware, tenia que aladirla tarde o temprano XD**

**Saludos :D**

**RCurrent: Me alegro que te haya gustado, esta historia la tenia planeada de hace rato, pero no la hacia por que estaba ocupado con la anterior, pero como ya va a finalizar...**

**Gracias y Saludos :D**

**Bien, en Wattpad hubo un chico que se confundio y penso que estaba utilizando a Liberty, pero, Natusha yo la diseñe.**

**Bien, aqui veremos como avanzan las cosas, un capitulo mas tranquilo para pasar el rato.**

**Espero que les guste y comenzemos :D**

* * *

Era curioso como se dieron los eventos de sus vidas después de aquella pelea, empezando por Chandlers, parecía mentira, pero parece que lo que necesitaba ese muchacho descarrilado para que empezara a ponerse de estudioso era el escarmiento que le dio Natusha, en tan solo una semana sus notas habían mejorado y ya no se le veía acosando a los chicos, es mas, ahora se lleva muy bien con algunas de sus victimas, al conocerlas mejor se dio cuenta que no eran como le los había pintado, y por supuesto, se disculpo con Natusha y con Lincoln, aunque aun podía sentirse algo de temor cuando lo hizo con Natusha.

Natusha y Lincoln se hicieron aun mas cercanos, solían salir mucho en la tarde hacia el arcade para jugar una retas del Mortal Kombat o Street Figthers, y claro, también intercambiaban Pokemons a través del Cable Link, de hecho, ella le intercambio a Lincoln un Pidgeot al nivel 60 con vuelo, así ya tendría con que ir a la Isla Canela para entrenar a su equipo, además de eso también se batieron en algunos duelos, eran tan cercanos que ya en la escuela se decían que eran novios… Solo que aun no lo sabían.

Y Clyde se volvió el mejor amigo de Naty, de verdad le agradaba que pudiera hablar de sus cosas preferidas, cosa que ya solía hacerlo con Penélope, que era la chica que movía el corazón del chico moreno, ambos solían pasar mucho tiempo en el club de informática jugando partidas online de DOOM con los demás miembros del club, de hecho en mas de una ocasión habían ralentizado la internet por tantos jugadores en el servidor.

Natusha ya solía llevarse mejor con las chicas de su salón, podría decirse que se estaba recuperando de todo, y aquella chica que le había presentado Lincoln… Jordán de verdad era una maravilla, no paso mucho antes que se volvieran mejores amigas.

El lunes al mediodía, Lincoln y Naty se hallaban caminando rumbo a la casa del peliblanco, ese día iba a ayudar a Natusha con una tarea de ciencias, en donde el peliblanco no tenia parangón.

-Bien Naty, ehm… ¿Cómo decirlo?- Dijo Lincoln mientras buscaba las palabras correctas.

-¿Qué pasa, Linky?

-Bueno… Veras… Mis hermanas suelen ser un poco… Emocionales cuando llevo a una chica a la casa.- Dijo Lincoln.- Solo espero que sus miradas y sonrisas no te perturben.

-Oh, Vamos, Linky, eh visto cosas que dejarían traumados hasta a Arnold Swazeneiger, no creo que pase nada.

-Uy, créeme que mis hermanas tendrían la capacidad de enviar a Mike Tyson al manicomio si se lo proponen.- Responde Lincoln.- Pero bueno, si te llegas a sentir incomoda, avísame, ¿Si?

La chica le sonríe y asiente, aquellas expresiones simples hacían que el chico se sonrojara ¡Dios! ¡Como es que se puede ser tan adorable! El chico aun no lo sospechaba, pero se estaba empezando a enamorar de esa mirada de color esmeralda y esa piel de ceda.

Finalmente llegan a la casa Loud, en antes de entrar Lincoln se hace la señal de la cruz, quizás Jesús le podría ayudar en esta ocasión para que todo salga bien.

-Linky… Estas pálido.- Dijo Naty.

-¿Ah? Es por la luz de la luna.- Respondio Lincoln para tomar el picaporte.

-Pero… Es mediodía.- Dijo Natusha.

-Ehm… Por eso…

El chico abre la puerta, y ve que en la sala todas sus hermanas están presenciando un solo de guitarra que estaba realizando Luna en vivo y en directo, al parecer era de la canción "Hotel California"

-Hola chicas.- Dijo Lincoln con una sonrisa nerviosa.- Ehm… Quis… Quisiera que conocieran a alguien.

-¿Es otro de tus amigos nerds?- Pregunto Lola.

-N… No ¡No, no, no! Como crees, Lolita.- Respondió Lincoln, el asoma su cabeza un momento por la puerta para decirle a Naty que se tape los oídos.- De hecho… Es una chica…

Cuando el peliblanco vio que la mirada de todas sus hermanas se encendieron, se llevo los dedos a sus oídos para opacar el grito agudo de emoción de sus hermanas, las chicas corren emocionadas hacia su hermano y lo abrazan con fuerza, como si hubiera regresado de la guerra.

-EL gran Lincoln sigue en las andadas ¿Eh?- Dijo Lynn.- ¿Y quien es la afortunada y futura señora Loud?

-No exageres, Lynn.- Respondió Lincoln aun anonadados por las miles de preguntas y palabras de sus hermanas.- Chicas, les presento a Natusha Amelia Brigfield… Ro… Lo… Do…

-¡Rotterdam!- Exclamo la chica desde afuera.

-¡Eso! ¡Rotterdam! Tu nombre es muy complicado, señorita.

-Lo dice el que tiene nombre de mujer.- Dijo Naty desde afuera.

-¡Oye! ¿Cómo supiste eso?

-Clyde me lo conto… Marie.

El chico suspira, a lo cual Lucy le aplaude.

-Genial hermano, cada vez mejoras con los suspiros.- Dijo Lucy.

-Como sea, Ya puedes pasar, queri… Ehm… Señorita.- Corrigió Lincoln.

La chica, de una manera muy temerosa entra a la casa, todas sus hermanas la miran estupefacta, nunca creyeron que verían a alguien mas con nieve en el tejado, y de todas las posibilidades, nunca pensaron que una de ellas seria la nueva amiga de Lincoln.

-H… Hola.- Dijo la chica, con aquellas miradas la chica se sintió intimidada.- Ehm… Disculpen pero… ¿Por qué me miran como si tuviera monos en la cara?

-¿Huh? Disculpa, Natusha, ¿No?- Empezó Lori.- Es que nunca creímos que veríamos a otra persona con el cabello blanco.

-De hecho, existe solo una probabilidad de un 0.0000001% de que una persona salga con albinismo.- Añadio Lisa mientras se acomodaba sus gafas.

-Bueno, supongo que soy la excepción, junto con Lincoln.- Respondió la chica con una sonrisa tímida.

Aquello que dijo hizo sonreír a las chicas, inconscientemente se imaginaban como seria el noviazgo de ambos… Lincoln intuyo lo que pensaban, así que mejor era cortarles la inspiración.

-Bueno… Me gustaría quedarme hablando ¿Verdad? Pero Naty y yo tenemos mucho que hacer así que… Hehe, Ven Naty, sígueme.- Dijo el chico al empezar a subir las escaleras.

Ambos peliblancos suben las escaleras, siendo seguidos por el mirar delas hermanas de Lincoln, cuando ambos están en la habitación Lincoln ya puede respirar aliviado, al menos allí tendrían un poco mas de tranquilidad.

-Sabes Linky, tus hermanas son… Peculiares.- Dijo Natusha.- Pero no niego que me parecieron muy lindas, en especial la gotica.

-Si ¿Verdad?, Lucy siempre es muy tierna aunque ella diga lo contrario.- Responde Lincoln.- Pero, ¿No te dieron miedo?

-Bueno… Un poquito no mas.- Responde Naty al hacer una seña con su mano.- Esas miradas son perfectas para un filme de terror.

-Hehe, si…

-Jum… Linda habitación.- Dijo la chica.

-Gracias, me gusta mantener el orden aquí, es muy difícil que yo pierda algo.- Responde Lincoln.

-¿Ah si?... ¡Oh! Tienes una computadora.- Dijo Naty al acercarse al ordenador.

-Sip, tiene el Windows 95 instalado, junto a eso le instale el DOOM y el Wolfestein 3D.- Responde Lincoln.

-¡Wow! Lincoln, definitivamente eres el mas rico de la escuela, es decir, tienes un teléfono, tienes un ordenador, lo único que te falta es tener internet.

-De hecho… Mama quiere ver si colocamos internet en la casa.

-No se Lincoln… Siento que al lado tuyo soy una plebeya.- Dijo Naty en forma de broma.

-Hehe, ni tanto, solo que el restaurante de papa da mucha ganancia.- Responde Lincoln.

-Interesante… ¿Oye no te sientes observado?- Pregunto Naty.

-¡Lucy!

-Ya me voy, que quejumbroso.- Sonó la voz de la gótica desde la ventila.

-Bien, creo que será mejor comenzar, ¿No? Antes que mis hermanas nos envíen al manicomio.- Dijo Lincoln.

Ambos chicos rápidamente se sumergieron en la tarea, A Naty le sorprendía lo fácil que se le hacia a Lincoln comprender todo acerca de Ciencias, cuando a ella se le dificultaba un montón, a decir verdad le resulto mas fácil entenderle a Lincoln que entenderle al profesor.

Después de estudiar un rato decidieron charlar un rato, ella estaba sentada en la silla del ordenador y Lincoln en el orillo de su cama, le estaba contando una anécdota que le había sucedido hace un mes atrás.

-… Y entonces el tipo dijo "El hijo de perra rompió el maldito Sitar", y allí me sorprendí, y no por el vocabulario, si no por que nunca pensé que esas dos palabras pudieran estar juntas en una oración; Sitar e hijo de perra.- Dijo Lincoln.

-Hahaha, que problemita, pero ¿Enserio eso sucedió durante un concierto?- Pregunto Naty.

-De sobras, yo creo que tenían planeado tocar "Niña Llorona"- Respondió Lincoln.

-He, a decir verdad existen muchos instrumentos que no sabia que existían… Es decir, ¿Puedes creer que existe una especie de guitarra compacta y de cuatro cuerdas?- Dijo la chica.

-¿Qué? ¿En donde tocan eso?

-En un país de Suramérica… Venezuela si no me equivoco, mi hermano fue una vez allá.- Respondió Naty.

-¿Y no te llevaron a ti?

-No, para ese entonces yo aun vivía en Bosnia.- Responde Naty.

-Ya veo… Sabes, puede que pienses que le tengo miedo u odio a mis hermanas, pero no, en realidad yo las quiero… Solo que a veces son un poco obsesivas cuando se trata de mis relaciones amorosas.- Dijo el chico.

-Si, me percate de ello, pero no importa, es agradable tener compañía.- Dijo Naty.- Yo también quiero mucho a mi hermano, pero casi siempre esta patrullando las calles y casi no tiene tiempo para mi… me eh llegado a sentir muy sola.

En eso la chica le dirige la mirada a Lincoln, le sonríe y continúa hablando.

-Pero al menos contigo ya no me puedo sentir tan abandonada… Supongo que ni un "Gracias" me serviría para agradecértelo de verdad.

Lincoln se sonroja y voltea su mirar, cielos, si tan solo ella supiera la alegría que le dio al peliblanco el escuchar eso.

-No es necesario que lo agradezcas, querida.- Dijo Lincoln.- Ya de por si me siento afortunado por conocerte, creo… Creo que ni en mis fantasías mas profundas habría soñado con estar con una chica tan hermosa y adorable.

Lincoln no supo como fue que dijo eso sin sentir miedo o timidez, solo le nació del corazón decirlo, la chica se sonrojo con lo que dijo el chico, ella se levanta y le abraza con todas sus fuerzas, el chico solo se deja llevar por ese cálido abrazo.

Cuando se separan ambos se quedan viendo a los ojos, aquellos ojos verde esmeralda de la chica eran tan hermosos, era como un hechizo de amor que estrujaba el joven corazón del peliblanco, aquel cabello enmarañado, aquella piel de porcelana… ¡Era demasiado para el!

Natusha nunca pensó que, después de tanta lucha y desolación pudiera encontrar nuevamente la felicidad, tuvo que recorrer un largo camino para encontrarla, y la prueba era aquella miraba del peliblanco, tenia unos ojos tan azules como el cielo de un dia soleado, esos dientes de conejito eran tan tiernos junto a las pequitas color café que adornaban sus mejillas, era imposible para ella resistirse al afecto que le brindaba, al cariño con la que le trataba.

Lentamente se empiezan a acercar, ambos esperaban el contacto con aquellos labios de ceda, aquellos sentimientos eran tan intensos para ambos…

Los fuertes golpes a la puerta de la habitación hacen que ambos se sobresalten, bastante sonrojados por lo que estuvieron a punto de hacer.

-¡Lincoln! Mama dijo que bajaras un momento.- Grito Luna desde el otro lado de la puerta.

_-"Me lleva la que me lleva…"-_ Pensó Lincoln.- ¡Voy!

El chico ve que Naty estaba sonrojada. Con la mirada clavada en las sabanas de la cama, Lincoln supuso que se sentía frustrada, y no lo negaba, el también se sentía frustrado, pero al menos Luna no invadió la privacidad de su cuarto…

-Bueno Naty, voy a ver que quiere mama, ahorita vengo.- Dijo Lincoln al levantarse.

-De acuerdo, te espero aquí…- Dijo Naty al mirarlo.

El chico le sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que Naty se sobresaltara y sonrojara, luego de eso decide salir de la habitación.

En ese momento la chica peliblanca se levanta y comienza a mirar por allí en la habitación, en la mesa ve que tenia varios Diskettes de juegos, entre esos algunos de los instaladores de DOOM, en el estante ve que tiene un juguete de una PokeBall y junto a esta, una foto enmarcada de el junto a su hermana Luna en lo que parecía ser un salon de concierto.

Fue su sorpresa cuando vio que en el pie de la cama tenia un tocadiscos junto a una caja llena de discos de Vinyl, le pareció muy curioso ya que actualmente estaba la fiebre por los CD's, pero supuso que le gustaban las cosas de la década pasada.

Finalmente se deja caer en la cama del peliblanco, recordando el momento de ese beso que no pudo ser por culpa de la hermana del chico, se hace una ilusión de cómo se hubiera sentido aquel beso.

Ella se lleva una mano a la mejilla que beso Lincoln y se sonroja más de lo que estaba, de verdad que le había agradado, si hubiera podido, hubiera pedido uno más…

_-"Me pregunto si así es como se siente estar enamorado de alguien…" _–Pensó la chica mientras observaba el techo de madera de la habitación…

* * *

Al rato volvió Lincoln con una bandeja llena de Sandwiches y una cocacola.

-Bueno, mama creyó que tendrías hambre así que nos dio esto para que comiéramos.- Dijo Lincoln colocando la bandeja en su mesita de noche.

-¡Ohh! Rico.- Dijo Naty al ver la comida.- ¿Sandwiches y cocacola?

-Comida de campeones.- Dijo Lincoln al tomar uno.

Ambos chicos comen y beben con tranquilidad, entre pequeñas bromas que se hacían, en una hizo reír tanto a Naty que casi hace que se le salga la bebida por la nariz.

A eso de las cuatro de la tarde ambos chicos bajan, era hora de que Naty volviera a casa, en la sala de estar ve que todas las hermanas de Lincoln están reunidas, parecían estar charlando únicamente.

-Bueno chicas, Naty ya se va yendo a su casa así que si se van a despedir…- Dijo Lincoln.

-!No espera! Que se quede un ratito mas, queremos conocerla.- Dijo Luan.

-Pero… debo irme, y si no llego temprano mi hermano se enojara.- Dijo Naty.

-Oh, no te preocupes por eso, querida.- Dijo Lori.- Yo puedo llevarte en la van,

-Pero…

-Además, ¿Tienes el numero de teléfono de tu casa?- Pregunto Lana.

-Pues… Si, pero…

-Ves, entonces cuando ya te vayas a ir, Lincoln puede llamar a tu casa y avisar que ya estas en camino.- Añade Leni.

-Ehm…- La chica mira a Lincoln, y este le asiente.

-Esta bien.- Dijo la chica.

Ambos peliblancos fueros hacia el grupo donde estaban las demás chicas y se sentaron en la alfombra.

-Y bien, Natusha, ¿Cierto?- Comenzó Lisa.- Cuéntanos, ¿Qué te gusta hacer como Hobbie?

-¿Te gusta el Pan?- Pregunto Lana.

-¿Desde cuando conoces a Linky?- Pregunto Leni.

-Bueno…- Dijo Naty.- Me encanta el pan, en especial si tiene relleno de Arequipe o queso, conozco a Lincoln desde la semana anterior y a mi me gustan los videojuegos, leer libros y tocar instrumentos… ¡Ah claro! Y cantar.

-¡Genial, Dude!- Exclamo Luna.- Ya me caites bien.

-¿Qué tantos libros has leído?- Pregunto Lucy.- ¿Te gustan los de Edgar Allan Poe? ¿O los de Stephen King?

-Me Fascinan los de Allan Poe y mi querido Stephen King.- Responde Natusha.- Mi libro preferido de el es "La Niebla"

-¿Y que canciones sabes tocar?- Pregunto Luna.- ¿Sabes improvisar?

-Ehm… Un poco.

Luna toma la guitarra que tenia cerca de ella y se la pasa a Natusha.

-Vamos chica, toca algo para tu audiencia.- Dijo Luna.

-Si que toque algo bonito.- Dijo Lola.

Ella mira a todas, les daba animo para tocar, voltea hacia Lincoln y este también la incentiva para que cante algo, así que toma bien la guitarra.

-Bien, Esto que voy a improvisar es una letra que me ah dado vueltas en la cabeza durante estos días… Espero y les guste.- Dijo Naty al prepararse para tocar.

_Un tropel de caballos  
la historia dormía  
y se despertó._

_Estirando los brazos  
abrió su boca de siglos  
y nos preguntó, preguntó;_

_¿Cuál es la lucha, de  
los hombres, para  
lograr la paz?  
¿Y cuál paz?  
Si quieren dejar  
al mundo como está._

_Ayúdenla, ayúdenla  
que sea humana,  
la humanidad._

_El, que soñaba con flores  
soñaba con aves,  
también despertó  
y miró,  
un rocío rojo  
flores de sangre son  
aves de guerra son  
tal y como está el mundo hoy  
y él también habló_

_¿Cuál es la lucha, de  
los hombres, para  
lograr la paz?  
¿Y cuál paz?  
Si quieren dejar  
al mundo como está._

_Ayúdenla, ayúdenla  
que sea humana,  
la humanidad…_

Aquella canción fue cantada con majestuosidad por la hermosa niña, todos los presentes estaban fascinados con la hermosa voz de la chica, junto a esa letra que llevaba un mensaje de paz conmovieron a muchas de las chicas, entre ellas Lucy y Luna, mientras que las demás veían sorprendidas a esa chiquilla, el como cantaba y tocaba era fascinante.

Lincoln estaba sonrojado, sabia que Naty era talentosa, pero ¡Dios! Supero sus expectativas, aquella voz parecía cedida por los mismísimos ángeles…

Cuando termino de cantar todos le aplaudieron, allí se sintió alagada, así se sentía que reconocieran tus talentos.

-Lincoln, Bro, Tienes que traerla mas seguido, me encantaría que me ayudara en mi banda.- Dijo Luna.

-¿En verdad… C- Crees que puedo estar en una banda?- Pregunto Natusha.

-¡Por supuesto!- Exclamo Luna.- ¡Chica, tienes una voz asombrosa!

-He… Gracias... Nunca pensé que yo…

-No te sigas denigrando, Naty.- Dijo Lincoln al ponerle una mano en el hombro.- Tienes mucho talento que dar.

Aquello sonrojo a la chica, no pensó que podría tener tanto talento, en lo que ella le parecía, tenia una voz pésima

-Y bien, señorita Natusha.- Dijo Lisa.- ¿De que nación provienes?

-Yo… Yo vengo de Bosnia-Herzegovina.- Respondio Natusha.

Luna, Lisa, Lori y Luan quedaron boquiabiertas, ¿Realmente venia de aquel lugar? ¿Cómo pudo sobrevivir a esa pesadilla?

-Tiene sentido que venga del extranjero.- Dijo Lola.- Su nombre no es muy común por estos lados.

-¿Y sabes hablar en ruso?- Pregunto Lana.

-Konechno, Lana! (Por supuesto, Lana)-Respondió Naty.

-A ver, habla en ruso, siempre eh querido escuchar a alguien hablando ese idioma.- Dijo Leni.

-Vy, rebyata, nravites' mne, no devushka v ochkakh takaya malen'kaya, chto u neye net ni maleyshego somneniya.- Dijo Natusha.

-No se lo que dijo, pero miente.- Dijo Lincoln, sacándole una risa a Natusha.

Durante una hora todos pasaron hablando de manera vivida, contando ocurrencias y conociendo mejor a la nueva amiga de Lincoln, aunque Luna, Lisa, Lucy y Luan estaban algo consternadas, no podían hacerse una idea de los horrores que debió haber vivido allá en ese lugar.

Finalmente a las 6:30 Lincoln llama desde su teléfono a la casa de Natusha, donde contesta su hermano el cual estaba preocupadísimo, el peliblanco le menciono que se les había hecho tarde estudiando, pero que ya su hermana la iba a llevar a la casa en la van familiar, el chico comprendió y después de que tuviera una pequeña charla con Natusha cuelga, allí.

Cuando Lori estuvo vestida y lista, fue con Natusha hasta la van, en donde se despide de Lincoln con un abrazo.

-Hablamos mañana, Linky.- Dijo Naty al subir a la van.

-Hablamos mañana, querida.- Respondió Lincoln.

Nadie lo negaba, pasaron un excelente rato junto, lo único que le pareció raro es que ni sus padres ni Lilly habían llegado…

* * *

**(Continuara...)**

**La cancion que canta Naty pertenece al cantautor venezolano: Ali Primera y se llama_ "El despertar de la Historia"_**

**Lo que dice en ruso no estoy seguro de si dirá lo que yo escribi en español en el google traductor :'v**

**Saludos :D**


	4. Traumas y Rencores (Capitulo 3)

**Nuevo capitulo, amigos, espero que les guste :D**

* * *

Natusha se hallaba en su habitación escuchando música en su radio pequeña, estaba terminando su tarea, pero tenía una preocupación mas, se le estaban acabando los Ansioliticos, ella estaba usando las píldoras de Diazepan, su medico de cabecera solo le receto dicho fármaco por dos semanas, de allí tendría que volver a consulta.

El doctor no se atrevió a dejar que consumiera el fármaco a mas de dos semanas por temor a que adquiera efecto de tolerancia, o de por si desarrollase dependencia al mismo.

A parte de los ansiolíticos, Naty también debía tomar Somníferos, desde que salió de ese lugar se le dificulta dormir, cuando no la toma suele tener pesadillas horribles al quedar dormida.

En su escritorio tenia una foto en la cual estaba ella y su padre en una visita que hicieron a Sarajevo, eso fue antes de que toda la locura independentista comenzara.

Al ver esa foto, la chica sonríe, su padre quizás se la pasaba ocupado en el jardín o en el club, Pero era un gran hombre, con un corazón de oro, siempre orgulloso de su pequeñita de cabellos blancos, el ultimo regalo de su esposa antes de que ella partiera a la eternidad.

Ambos, padre e hija tenían una vida tan tranquila en Srebrenica antes del conflicto, Natusha tenia tantas amiguitas en la zona donde vivía, Karla, Katyusha, Milla, Poliushka… Pero las fauces de la guerra llegaron, realmente era un milagro que hubiera logrado llegar a Tuzla todo gracias al mejor amigo de su padre, el cual se había sacrificado en la emboscada en la colina de Kamenica.

Natusha aun recuerda de manera vivida el horror que sintió durante esa emboscada, no solo estaba debilitada por el hambre, la caminata le había generado ampollas dolorosas en las planta de los pies, por lo que su padre la cargaba entre sus brazos.

Alrededor de las 8 horas, un 12 de julio, en una carretera asfaltada las fuerzas Serbias les tendieron una emboscada con armamento pesado, su padre estuvo junto en esas 1000 personas que replicaron el ataque con armas cortas, por suerte, ella y el amigo de su padre pudieron seguir con su camino al huir de las Fuerzas serbias con el tercio del grupo de refugiados, la experiencia militar que tuvo el chico aquel en la 28 Brigada le sirvió para correr con la chica en brazos.

Gracias a el no solo se encontraba con vida, si no que gracias a el pudo contactarse con su hermano y pudo irse a Estados Unidos… Ella le debía mucho a ese muchacho, su nombre siempre estará en la memoria de ella junto al de su padre; Alexander Krakow.

La peliblanca se lleva ambas manos al recordar ese 12 de julio ¡Todo estaba tan fresco en su mente! Las balas rozando el suelo, el olor de la sangre en el ambiente, los gritos de pavor de aquellos hombres y mujeres…

Enseguida la chica se levanta y empieza a hacer los ejercicios de respiración para poder calmarse, cosa que funciono.

Creo que ese día había pasado por tantas emociones, era hora de dormir, así que apaga la radio, toma algunas píldoras Somníferas y se acuesta en su cama, con las esperanzas puestas en un mañana mejor.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Lincoln, Clyde y Natusha se hallaban comiendo algunas golosinas que compraron en la tienda de la escuela.

-Amigo, estos anillos de caramelo son deliciosos.- Dijo Clyde.

-Lo se, yo creí que iban a saber a jarabe para el resfriado.- Respondió Lincoln.

-El de color amarillo sabe a piña, que rico.- Dijo Naty mientras seguía degustando su golosina.

-¿Ya habremos entrado a clases?- Pregunto el chico de tez morena.

-No lo se… Creo que no.- Responde el peliblanco.

-Ah rayos, yo tengo clases de música.- Dijo Natusha.- ¿Me acompañan?

-Por supuesto Naty, no tienes que preguntarnos eso.- Dijo Lincoln.

Los tres chicos comienzan a caminar hacia el aula de música, pero en el Hall Natusha se distrae con algo.

-Ehm… Natusha, ¿Pasa algo?- Pregunto Clyde.

La chica estaba viendo ese cartel de propaganda de la ONU, en la cual habían unos cascos azules repartiendo suministros a la población, la chica, al ver eso aprieta los puños y los dientes, Lincoln noto que de verdad ella se estaba enojando, lo suficiente como para que sus puños temblaran.

Aquel cartel indigno a Natusha, ¿Cómo se atreven a decir que se preocupan por las victimas del conflicto cuando abandonaron a su pueblo? Aun sabiendo que Srebrenica había sido declarada como "Zona segura" la chica no lo dudo dos veces, tomo el cartel y lo arranco para tirarlo al piso, a parte de los brabucones, sentía un profundo rencor a la ONU y a los cascos azules.

-¡Son unos mentirosos, bastardos incompetentes!- Grito la chica mientras pisoteaba el cartel.- ¡Abandonaron a mi pueblo cuando los necesitaban! ¡Cobardes apátridas traidores! ¡Gracias a su incompetencia cayeron mas de 8000 compañeros! ¡Gracias por nada, estúpidos!

Lincoln y Clyde, junto a los demás que veían esa escena estaban sorprendidos y en shock, ¿Qué rayos había pasado para que le tuviera tanto odio a los cascos azules? Lincoln corre al lado de Naty, siendo seguido por Clyde.

-Naty, ¿Qué te pasa? Tranquilízate.- Dijo Lincoln.

-Natusha, por favor cálmate, no vale la pena.- Dijo Clyde.

Pero Natusha no hizo caso omiso, seguía descargando su frustración con el indefenso cartel, en ese momento Lincoln la toma de los hombros y la sacude con algo de fuerza para sacarla de aquella espiral de ira.

-¡Naty, Por favor! Reacciona.- Dijo Lincoln al mirarla a los ojos.- No vale la pena querida.

-¡No lo entiendes, Lincoln!-Exclamo Natusha.- ¡Ellos se jactan de que ayudan a los civiles en los conflictos y a la hora de la verdad nos abandonan como si no fuéramos nada! ¡Gracias a eso, más de 8000 personas murieron en Srebrenica! ¡Gracias a la incompetencia de ellos perdí a mucha de las personas que apreciaba!... ¡Entre ellas mi propio padre, el cual se sacrifico para que yo sobreviviera…!

Para este punto la chica ya estaba llorando a caudales, Tanto a Lincoln como a Clyde se les quebró el corazón, ella de verdad había pasado por mucho, a Lincoln en especial le dolía ver a su amiguita así, odiaba ver a una mujer llorar, siempre que sus hermanas lloraban por algún problema, Lincoln estaba allí para animarlas, pero había una gran diferencia entre animar a alguien por un problema pequeño, y otra era animar a alguien que vivió un evento tan atroz.

El chico solo la abrazo con fuerza y Naty dio rienda suelta a su llanto en el hombro del peliblanco, mientras que lloraba, Lincoln acariciaba el cabello de la chica, con la esperanza de tranquilizarla.

-Ya querida, Shh.- Dijo Lincoln en voz baja.- No sabes como odio ver que en tus ojos haya un mar de dolor, me siento horrible al ver a una dama tan hermosa llorar… Pero yo estaré aquí para ti, ¡No pienses que te voy a abandonar! Eso nunca, Querida.

Clyde veía esa escena con ternura y tristeza, el también estaba al tanto de lo que sucedió en Srebrenica hace un año atrás, y como a muchos, también le indigno la falta de respuesta de la OTAN y la ONU ante este vil genocidio que no tenia razón de ser.

Cuando la chica no pudo llorar mas, levanto s mirar hacia Lincoln, este le seca las lágrimas que le quedaban con el pulgar para luego besarle la mejilla, cosa que hizo que le sacara una sonrisa.

-¿De verdad nunca me piensas abandonar?- Pregunto Natusha mientras le sonreía a Lincoln.

-Jamás lo hare, Querida.- Dijo Lincoln al acariciarle una mejilla.- Jamás pienses que tendrás que caminar sola, por que yo voy a estar allí para ti.

Aquello conmovió mas a la chiquilla, sus ojos se nublaron otra vez, pero estas no eran lagrimas de tristeza, si no de felicidad, ella sintió en ese momento que lo quería besar, ¡Tenia tantas ganas de hacerlo! Pero se contuvo y solo so abrazo con fuerza, quizás a futuro tendría su oportunidad con el.

A Lincoln le fascinaba todo de aquella chica, tenia tanto cariño para dar y prestar, era de esas personas que quieres abrazar y no soltar, y el no estaba dispuesto a abandonarla en estos momentos que mas la necesitaba…

-Estaré bien Lincoln, hablaremos al rato.- Dijo Naty antes de entrar al aula de música.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos en el Lobby.- Responde Lincoln para retirarse de allí junto a Clyde, estaban llegando tarde a informática.

-¿Crees que el profesor se enoje por que lleguemos diez minutos tarde?- Pregunto Clyde.

-No creo, se enoja si llegamos veinte minutos tarde.- Responde Lincoln.

-Oye Lincoln… No se tu, pero me da algo de tristeza el saber que Naty tuvo que presenciar los horrores en Srebrenica.- Dijo Clyde.- Pero eso no explica el por que le tuvo miedo al timbre de la escuela y lo asocio con los Cazas.

-En realidad si tiene sentido.- Respondió Lincoln.- Tengo entendido que lo poco que hizo la OTAN en Srebrenica fue bombardear algunos tanques de los Bosnios Serbios, así que supongo que sea donde ella allá estado la alarma de bombardeo haya sido un timbre escolar.

-Pero la OTAN bombardeo a los militares, no a los civiles.- Dijo Clyde.

-Bueno, quizás en realidad no era una alarma de bombardeo por Cazas si no que eran de artillería Serbia, pero ella la interpreto como si se tratasen de Cazabombarderos.- Dijo Lincoln.

-Si… Puede que eso que dices sea lo que paso.- Dijo Clyde.- Pero bueno… ¿No has llegado a saber nada de Ronnie?

El chico peliblanco mira hacia un lado, con todo lo que ah pasado en los días anteriores se había olvidado de ella sin querer.

-Pues lo ultimo que supe es que esta en Veracruz.

-¿En la zona del lago?

-No lo se, no me describió bien a donde se iría… Pero supongo que le esta yendo bien.

-Sabes, hace unos días atrás estaba viendo la televisión, y estaban transmitiendo sobre un festival en la cual estaban cantando "La Bamba"… Nunca había escuchado la versión original, y admito que me gusto más que la versión en rock.- Dijo Clyde.

-Pues, cuando Ronnie vivía aquí en Royal Woods, en la casa de ella solían tener esta canción… ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¡Ah si! "México Lindo y Querido", no es por nada, pero este es el día y a veces tarareo la canción cuando no tengo nada que hacer.- Dijo Lincoln.

-Los latinos tienen música extrañamente buena, ¿No has escuhado la música de Lisa M?- Pregunto Clyde.

-¿Lisa M? ¿Es otra cantante mexicana?

-No hombre, ella proviene de mas abajo, si no me equivoco es de Venezuela, yo escuche la canción "Everybody Dancing Now" no entendí que decía, pero el ritmo estaba muy bueno, hasta baile un poco.- Dijo Clyde.

-¿Tienes el CD?

-Mañana te lo traigo.

-Excelente… ¿Enserio la Bamba tiene una versión original?

-Claro, yo que no soy mexicano lo se... Bueno, lo se de hace poco.

Ambos llegan al salón de informática, fue muy grande su sorpresa cuando se dieron cuenta que el profesor no había venido, al salir del aula ambos van al patio, en donde ven a su grupito de amigos conversando y bebiendo gaseosas mientras escuchaban música en la radio de Liam.

-Hey Lincoln, Clyde, que gusto verlos chicos.- Dijo Zach.- Oigan, ¿Alguien pudo verse la película de "Pulp Fiction"?

-Yo si, es buenísima.- Respondió Liam.

-No se, yo prefiero ver "Reservoir Dogs"- Dijo Lincoln.- A mi parecer es una de las mejores películas de Tarantino.

-Yo digo que la mejor que eh visto en mi vida debe ser "Terminator 2"- Dijo Clyde.- "Hasta la vista, Baby"

-Digan lo que digan, a mi me encanto la película "Misery"- Dijo Rusty.- Me dio cosa cuando le quiebran los tobillos al autor.

-Ush… No me recuerdes esa escena.- Dijo Lincoln al temblar de asco.- Hasta a mi me dolió eso.

-Bueno, oye Lincoln, ¿Es cierto que tienes un teléfono?- Pregunto Rusty.

Lincoln saca el aparato de su mochila, sorprendiendo a sus amigos.

-¿Esto responde a tu pregunta?- Dijo Lincoln.

-¡Ohh! Amigo, estas en onda ahora.- Dijo Zach.

-Lo se es una belleza este telef… Ups.

Lincoln, sin querer se le resbala el teléfono de las manos, cayéndole en el pie al chico de tez morena.

-¡Auch! Me lleva la que me lleva.- Exclamo Clyde al revisarse el pie.- Lincoln, ten cuidado con eso, ¿Acaso me quieres romper el pie?

-Hehe, lo siento, Clyde.- Responde Lincoln.- Pero mira el lado positivo, ¡No le paso nada!

-Obvio que no le va a pasar nada, es un ladrillo.- Respondió Clyde.

-Hehe, pobre Clyde, ten una gaseosa para que se te pase.- Dijo Liam al sacar una botella de la hielera que tenían allí.

-Ohh genial, tenia la garganta seca.- Dijo el chico de tez morena al tomar la botella.

-¿Quieres una, Lincoln?- Pregunto Liam.

-De sobras, chico.- Responde el peliblanco.

Liam saca otra botella y se la da a Lincoln.

-Ahh, genial.- Dijo Lincoln con la botella en la mano.- A su salud, hermanos.

El chico estaría allí en compañía de su grupo por un rato, después de todo, era hora de pasar un buen rato con sus amigos… Además que Naty estaría en clases por un buen rato.

* * *

**(Continuara...)**


	5. ¿¡Sigues con vida¡? (Capitulo 4)

Lincoln aun se hallaba con su grupo de amigos en el patio de la escuela escuchando a los inigualables Guns n' Roses mientras bebían gaseosas, los chicos reían y bromeaban entre si, mientras Lincoln bromeaba con Clyde este recibe una llamada en si teléfono.

-Esperen chicos, voy a contestar.- Dijo el peliblanco al alejarse un poco del grupo con teléfono en mano.- ¿Diga?

-Hola Lincoln.- Hablo una voz femenina del otro lado de la línea.

-Hey, ¿Qué pasa Lori?

-Lincoln, ¿Aun estas en la escuela?

-Claro, estoy esperando a Naty, así que dudo que vaya a casa por el momento, ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Bueno, mama dijo que literalmente estemos en casa hoy todos antes de las cinco, pues tiene algunas cosas que anunciar.- Dijo la rubia.

-Antes de las cinco, listo hermana, estaré allí antes de esa hora.

-De acuerdo… ¡Oh! Y si pasas por el centro comercial, ¿Puedes comprar unas baterías? El peluche Furby de Lilly literalmente se quedo sin batería.

-Claro, yo miro a ver que puedo hacer.

-Bien, hablamos en casa, Lincoln.

El chico cuelga su teléfono, no era por nada, pero le fascinaba poder utilizar su teléfono, se sentía ricachón y futurista, en eso el regresa con su grupo de amigos.

-Oye Lincoln, ¿Tu has logrado capturar a un Mew?- Pregunto Liam.

-Pensé que se obtenía en un evento en tierras japonesas.- Respondió el peliblanco.

-No, no, hay un truco para atraparlo.- Dijo Rusty.- Tienes que tener un NidoKing al nivel 100 y haberte pasado la Liga Pokémon unas 100 veces sin que debiliten a ninguno de tus pokémones, si eso pasa deberás comenzar de nuevo, luego ve al edificio "Silph Co." En Ciudad Azafrán, en donde Giovanni te cambiara al Nidoking por unas llaves de un camión, después ve a Ciudad Carmín y dirígete al puerto en donde estaba el SS Anne, utiliza Surf y llegaras a un pequeño islote donde veras un camión, allí utilizas la llave del camión y Mew saldrá volando para finalmente retarte a un combate en donde lo podrás capturar al nivel 5.

-Eso suena muy complicado, incluso para Mew.- Dijo Zach.

-Pero es verídico, me lo dijo mi primo que trabaja en Nintendo.- Dijo Rusty.

Mientras los chicos discutían sobre ese mito, Lincoln ve que a lo lejos, Naty se acercaba junto a Jordan Girl, ambas parecían tener una charla tranquila. Al ver al chico peliblanco, la chica corre hacia el y le abraza, para Lincoln aquella acción de su amiguita de cabello blanquecino se había vuelto costumbre, pero no le fastidiaba, en realidad le agradaba.

Jordan solo veía esa escena con una sonrisa, le parecía que ambos formaban una bonita pareja, en más de una ocasión, al verlos juntos los había imaginado ya de adultos, casados y con una bonita casa en la zona noreste de la ciudad.

-Linky, ¿Qué has hecho?- Pregunto la chica sin separarse del abrazo.

-Aquí no mas esperando por ti… A propósito, tengo algo que te gustara.- Dijo Lincoln.

La chica se separa del abrazo, expectante por el regalito de Lincoln, este era una golosina, una paleta pequeña que había comprado al acompañar a Zach a comprar mas refrescos.

-¡Oh! Gracias Linky.- Respondió la chica al abrir la envoltura de la paleta.- Es de color verde, seguro que sabe a Limón.

-¡Oye Jordán!- Llamo Liam.- ¿Quieres un refresco? Aprovecha que están fríos.

-Pues no se hable mas, pásame una.- Dijo Jordán.

Lincoln mira un momento a su grupo y devuelve la mirada a Naty.

-Casi lo olvido.- Dijo Naty.- Le estuve hablando de ti a mi hermano y dijo que quiere conocerte.

Esas palabras le helaron la sangre a Lincoln, aun recordaba los malentendidos que tuvo con Bobby cuando Ronnie aun vivía en Royal Woods, y aunque quedaron resueltos, ahora este le preocupaba, pues no tenía ni la menor idea de que tipo de personalidad tenia este chico… Además es policía.

-Pues… No lo se, Naty.- Dijo Lincoln.- ¿Estas segura que es una buena idea?

-Segurísimo, Linky.-Dijo la chica.- Mi hermano puede que por su mirada y gran complexión te intimide un poco… Es mas, el que no lo conociera bien deduciría que al verte ya planeo cinco formas dolorosas para matarte, pero cuando lo conoces bien, te das cuenta que es alguien muy gentil y comprensivo.

-Bien… Si piensas que es buena idea, no me opondré.- Dijo Lincoln.- Pero eso si, si pasa algo o me pagas la fianza, la cuenta del hospital o el funeral… Depende de que tan compasivo se muestre tu hermano.

-Hehe, definitivamente eres el rey del drama.- Dijo la chica al tocarle la punta de la nariz al chico.- Bien, mi hermanito me dijo que tiene libre este fin de semana, así que pensó en que podrías pasar el fin de semana en mi casa, ¿Te parece buena idea?

-Ehm… Si, pero ¿Eso significa que dormiré en el sofá?

-No seas tontito, Linky, tenemos una habitación de huéspedes.

-Menos mal… - Dijo Lincoln.- Por un momento pensé que tendría que dormir en un sofá.

-Oye Lincoln.- Llamo Clyde.- Ahorita que llegue Penélope iremos a comer algo en el Restaurante Franco/Mexicano, ¿Quieres venir?

-Claro, por que no, ¿Vienes, querida?- Pregunto Lincoln al ponerle la mano en el hombro a la chica de cabello blanco.

-Si, parece un lugar curioso.- Respondió Natusha.

-Oh, ¿Vas a llevar a Natusha?- Pregunto Liam.- Genial, de todos modos la chica me cae bien.

-Si, y menos mal que Ronnie no esta, o se sentiría reemplazada.- Dijo Clyde.

-Haha, muy gracioso.- Dijo Lincoln.- Para que lo sepas, Ese día Lori me obligo a ir a ir.

-Bueno, aun quedan unas bebidas en la hielera.- Dijo Zach.- Terminemos de beberlas y de allí vamos al restaurante.

* * *

Penélope no tardo en llegar, al llegar saludo a Clyde con un beso en los labios para luego saludar al resto del grupo, y después de beberse todas las botellas de gaseosa fueron al Restaurante, para fortuna de Lincoln no fueron al mismo lugar al que fue a esa extraña cita doble con Ronnie, si no a uno que queda en la Calle 23 del Barrio Latino, este funcionaba de manera diferente pues era un restaurante tipo Bufete; pagas 50 dólares y a cambio podrás comer todo lo que quieras.

Al rato todos se encontraban degustando deliciosas comidas oriundas de Latinoamerica, Tacos, Tamales, Hallacas, Arepas, Burritos… Toda la comida latinoamericana que te imagines seguramente estaba servida en el bufete, para Naty esto era algo nuevo, nunca había probado comida tan variada y tan colorida, era una verdadera fiesta de sabores para ella.

-Y bien Naty, ¿Te esta gustando la comida?- Pregunto Lincoln.

-¡Esto esta delicioso!- Exclamo Naty.

-A propósito chicos, ¿Sera cierto el rumor de "Luna Palida"?- Pregunto Rusty.

-Pues yo creo que si, es decir, nadie mas ah visto un Diskette con ese juego.- Respondió Lincoln.- Aunque si existiera me daría cosa tener en mis manos algo tan tétrico.

-A propósito chicos, ¿Cuándo volvemos a hacer un Torneo de Pokémon?- Pregunto Zach.- Quede con ganas de revancha cuando Lincoln me venció usando a un Pikachu… ¡Y lo peor de todo es que yo tenia un Onix! ¿Cómo le hiciste?

-Pues, para serte sincero no lo se, supongo que tuve mucha suerte.- Respondió Lincoln mientras reía.

-Lincoln, Tu computadora tiene Windows 96, ¿Verdad?- Pregunto Clyde.

-Si, ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-No, solo por curiosidad, es que papa trajo una computadora ayer, pero traía el Windows 4.1.- Dijo el chico moreno.

-¿Ah si?

-Si, se la cedió la empresa en donde trabaja para que lo hiciera en casa cuando no pudiera ir.

-Oh, ya veo.- Dijo Lincoln.

-Bueno chicos, hagamos un brindis.- Dijo Rusty alzando su vaso de jugo de Mora.- ¡Arriba y abajo! Arriba por que en el 2019 ya tendremos colonias en la Luna.

-Y mientras aquí abajo tendremos más problemas de los que hay.- Dijo Naty.- Robos, Asesinatos, Guerras, Hambrunas, Pobreza, Inocentes en la cárcel, Genocidios, Estafadores…

-No cabe duda que la sociedad se civiliza cada día más…- Dijo Lincoln.

* * *

-Cielos Linky, de verdad esa comida estuvo fantástica.- Dijo Naty.

-Lo se Naty.- Respondió Lincoln.- Ese lugar hace comida exquisita.

Hace mas de una hora que ambos ya habían salido del Restaurante, después de despedirse de sus amigos optaron por pasear un rato por el centro comercial, ambos querían pasar tiempo de caridad juntos, así como al mismo tiempo ver que había de nuevo en la tienda de videojuegos.

-Naty, ¿Y cuando piensas volver a visitar mi casa?- Pregunto Lincoln.- Luna de verdad quiere que toques algunas canciones con ella.

-No pensé que le caería tan bien a tus hermanas.- Dijo Natusha con una sonrisa.- Puede que la otra semana me deje caer en tu casa un rato.

-Bien, así te tendré preparado más Sandwiches.-Dijo el peliblanco.- Aunque ahora que lo pienso, cuando Lynn Jr. Se entere que eres buena para el boxeo querrá retarte.

-Ehm… ¿Cuál seria el problema?- Pregunto Naty.

-Que no quiero llevar a Lynn al hospital.- Respondió Lincoln.

-Hehehe, no tienes que preocuparte, Linky.- Dijo la chica.- Te prometo que no le andaré tan fuerte.

Para este punto, ni la chica ni el chico se percataron que caminaban tomados de las manos, un sentimiento tan hermoso es difícil de ocultar.

-Vaya, vaya, ¿Qué tenemos aquí?... ¿Una peliblanca con la guardia baja?- Dijo una voz femenina atrás de la pareja de peliblancos.

Lincoln no logro reconocer a esa chica de cabellos rojos y de ojos azules, no era alguien que conociera en su vida…

Pero Natusha… La mirada de Natusha se ilumino al ver a esa chica, ¿Era una ilusión o de verdad era ella?.

-N… ¡No Puede… Ser…!- Tartamudeo la chica de cabellos blancos.- ¿C… Como?... ¿D-De verdad sigues viva?

La chica pelirroja solo sonrió, para ella también era una sorpresa ver a esa chiquilla de cabellos blancos.

Vaya que el mundo es un lugar muy pequeño…

* * *

**(Continuara...)**


	6. Mi amiga, Milla (Capitulo 5)

**Buenas a todos, chicos :D**

**Saben, esta historia me esta gustando mucho, de verdad, no pense que les llegara a gustar tanto XD pero bueno, saben ahorita estaba revisando el capitulo anterior y me di cuenta que habian varios errores de teclas, y me disculpo por ello, tratare de editarlo en cuanto pueda :)**

**(PD: Jonas, si lo miras de cierta forma, el Windows 4.1 cuenta como el Windows 96, es decir, el 4.1 salio en esa epoca, aun asi eso que escribi fue un error de tecla, alli tenia que ir era 95, me disculpo por eso)**

**Ahora si, !Regresemos a los 90's B)!**

* * *

Natusha no lo podía creer, ante ella estaba esa chica pelirroja que le había acompañado casi toda su vida, ella creía que había muerto cuando fueron emboscados en Kamenica, Ella de verdad creyo que estaba muerta, pero allí estaba, de pie frente a ella… Solo esperaba que aquello no fuera una ilusión generada por un hechizo.

-¿M-Milla?- Dijo la muchachita de cabello blanco.- ¿De verdad… Eres tu?

La chica pelirroja sonríe, al parecer su amiga estaba tan sorprendida que no lo creía.

-Si, Naty… Logre sobrevivir.- Respondió la chica con una sonrisa.- Papa logro de alguna manera esquivar el bloqueo que tenían los serbios hacia Tuzla… Luces terrible.

Ante lo dicho, Natusha sonríe y abraza con fuerza a su amiguita, ¡La había extrañado tanto! Ambas eran amigas desde el Kinder, aunque después de salir de allí estudiaron en escuelas separada, pero aun así solían pasar tiempo juntas, de hecho ella fue quien le ínsito a que tomara represalias contra los brabucones de su escuela.

Las lagrimas no dejaban de salir de los hermosos ojos de la chica peliblanca, solo estaba allí sumergida en el abrazo que le daba a su amiga, Milla estaba feliz de poder verse con su amiga, lloraba a caudales también, era su mejor amiga, ambas fueron separadas por la guerra, ¡Ah! Pero este reencuentro quedara en los recuerdos más preciados de ambas por el resto de sus vidas.

-¡Milla! ¡Oh, Bendito sean los ojos que te ven!- Dijo Naty mientras seguía abrazando a la chica.

-Lo mismo digo, Naty.- Respondió Milla.- Nunca pensé que te vería de nuevo… Había escuchado el rumor de que habías sido herida de muerte en Kamenica.

-No, Pero te puedo asegurar que por poco casi no lo logro, si no hubiera sido por Alexander no estuviera aquí.- Respondió Naty.

-¿Alexander? ¿Te refieres a Alexander Krakow? El amigo de tu padre.- Pregunto Milla.

-Si, ese mismo.

Milla mira hacia atrás de Naty y ve a Lincoln, le pareció muy curioso que tuviera el mismo color de cabello de Natusha.

-Oye Milla, ven quiero presentarte a alguien.- Dijo Naty al tomarla del brazo.- El es Lincoln Loud, mi nov… Ehm… Amigo… Si, mi amigo, Hehe

-Mucho gusto.- Dijo el muchacho al extenderle el brazo.

-El gusto es mío… Lincoln, ¿Cierto?

-Sip, veo que ambas son amigas muy cercanas.- Dijo el chico.

-Sip, Conozco a Milla desde el jardín de niños.- Dijo Naty.- No sabes cuanto la extrañe.

-Claro, te entiendo, querida.- Dijo Lincoln al colocarle la mano en el hombro.

Milla los ve fijamente, allí saco la rápida deducción de que ambos estaban enamorados, es decir, su lenguaje físico junto a las mejillas bañadas en color rojo daban mucho que decir, ella sonríe al ver que su amiga por lo menos no había perdido el tiempo, ni se había hundido en la depresión.

-Vaya amiga, no crei que encontraras novio tan rápido.- Dijo la chica pelirroja a manera de broma.

Ante lo dicho por la chica pelirroja ambos copos de nieve se sonrojan al máximo.

-¡No es mi novio, Milla!- Exclamo Naty.

-Al menos no por ahora.-Dijo Lincoln.

-¿Qué?

-Eh… No nada, que mejor vayamos a sentarnos.- Respondió Lincoln.

Los tres jóvenes se sientan en unas bancas al frente de la tienda de electrónicos, allí los tres charlan por horas, era una charla agradable, las chicas estaban mas focalizadas en contar anécdotas previas al conflicto que contar las cosas que vivieron allá, las pruebas de supervivencia que tuvieron que superar…

Cuando se hacen las cuatro y media, Lincoln se dirige a la tienda de electrónicos y compra las baterías, para luego de despedirse de Milla con un apretón de manos, y de Naty con un beso en la mejilla, muy cerca de la comisura de los labios, ambas chicas se van por un camino diferente.

-¿Y donde vives, Milla?- Pregunto Naty.

-Vivo en la Zona Norte de la ciudad.- Respondió Milla.- Es un lugar muy agradable.

-Si, me lo imagino.

La chica de cabellos rojos se detiene de golpe y mira hacia los lados, al percatarse que no hay nadie cerca, decide hablar con Naty en ruso.

-Skazhi mne pravdu, Nati, tebe nravitsya etot mal'chik, verno? (Dime la verdad, Naty, Te gusta ese chico, ¿Verdad?- Pregunto la chica con una sonrisa picarona.

Naty se sonroja, pero al no estar Lincoln tuvo la confianza para contestar.

-On samyy voskhititel'nyy paren', kotorogo ya kogda-libo vstrechal, ya lyublyu yego vsekh! (Es el chico mas adorable que eh conocido, ¡Me encanta todo de el!)- Respondió Naty con una sonrisa.

Milla sonríe, era bonito que su amiga esta enamorada.

-Es bueno ver que estas feliz.- Dijo Milla.- Ya veo por que ese chico se enamoro también de ti.

Aquello que dijo sorprendió a Naty.

-¿T-Tu crees que el este enamorado de mi?- Pregunto la chica.

-¡Oh por favor, chica!- Dijo Naty.- ¡Esta loquito por ti! Es decir, por lo que me contaste, el siempre te ayuda, siempre esta allí para ti, siempre te hace compañía… Si eso no es amor, entonces no se lo que sea.

Lo que dijo la chiquilla pelirroja dejo pensando a Naty, quizás esa noche tendría mucho que pensar…

* * *

Lincoln logra llegar a su casa justo a las cuatro y cincuenta y nueve, al entrar a la casa ve a toda su familia reunida, Lilly y Lucy van hacia el peliblanco y le abrazan.

-Que bueno que llegaste, Lincoln.- Dijo Lucy.- Por un momento llegue a pensar que tendría que contactarte por la Ouija.

-Creo que me hubiera conformado con una llamada a mi teléfono.- Respondió Lincoln.

-Linky, Hermano, ¿Cómo estas? Te extrañe.- Dijo Lilly, la cual contaba con tres años.

-Muy bien, hermanita.- Responde Lincoln al abrazar a su hermanita.

-Lincoln, ¿trajiste lo que literalmente te pedí?- Pregunto Lori.

Al principio Lincoln no había captado la pregunto de su hermana mayor, hasta que recuerda las bateras que llevaba en el bolsillo.

-¡Oh, ya lo capto!, si, aquí están.- Dijo Lincoln entregándole las baterías.- Espero que funcionen.

Bien chicos, como saben, gracias a Lana tenemos en la casa una plaga de termitas.- Dijo el Sr. Lynn.

-No es mi culpa.- Dijo Lana.- Las termitas se andaban muriendo de frio y yo solo quise brindarles el calor de la casa.

-Bien… Sea como sea no quiero que la casa se caiga por las termitas.- Dijo la matriarca.- así que su padre y yo decidimos que fumigaríamos la casa, así además ordenamos que coloquen la línea de internet, todo eso tardara dos, por ende este fin de semana nos quedaremos en la casa de la tía Ruth.

Ante lo dicho por el patriarca, todas las chicas mostraron su desacuerdo con lo dicho por su padre, Lincoln al principio se sintió desanimado, hasta que recordó que ese fin de semana se quedaría en donde Naty.

-¿Tu no estas desanimado, Lincoln?- Pregunto Luan.

-Creo que ya se resigno.- Dijo Lola.

-No, de hecho, este fin de semana tengo otra cosa que hacer.- Dijo Lincoln.

-¿Ah si?

-Si… Papa, Mama, este fin de semana… ¿Puedo quedarme en donde Naty?- Pregunto Lincoln.

-Pues…

-Por mi no hay problema.- Interrumpió el Sr. Lynn.- Si quieres ese día te llevo en la van.

-Claro, te lo agradezco, Papa.- Dijo Lincoln.

-Esta bien… Supongo que no hará nada de daño que pase el fin de semana allá en casa de su amiga.- Dijo la matriarca.

Lincoln hizo un gesto de victoria ante la mirada picarona y resentida de sus hermanas, el chico decide subir a su habitación para llamar a Naty y decirle que ya tiene el permiso para pasar el fin de semana en su casa… Solo esperaba llevarse bien con el hermano de Naty…

* * *

Habían pasado unos minutos después de la cena, Lincoln se hallaba en su computadora pasando la tarea que había terminado a otro Diskette, luego jugaría unas partiditas de Doom, repentinamente alguien toca la puerta de la habitación de Lincoln.

-¿Quién será?- Se pregunto Lincoln.- Esta abierto, pasen.

La puerta se abre y entran a la habitación, Lisa, Luna, Luan, Lucy y Lori… Para el peliblanco esto era extraño, usualmente cuando entran así es que estaban enojados con ella, pero mas bien parecían… ¿Interesadas en algo?

-Bien, chicas, ¿En que puedo ayudarlas?- Pregunto Lincoln.- Estoy ocupado, así que espero que sea rápido.

-Lincoln, queríamos preguntarte algo sobre tu nov… Amiga.- Empezo Luan.

-¿Ah si? Pues, díganme… ¿Qué quieren saber de Natusha?

-¿Es cierto lo que ella dijo? ¿Qué proviene de Bosnia-Herzegovina?- Pregunto la pequeña genio.

-Asi es chicas.- Dijo Lincoln.- Ya me lo ah confirmado… Hace unos días me mostro la identificación y es de Bosnia.

-Cielos.- Dijo Luna al mirar al suelo.- ¿Y como esta ella? ¿Se encuentra bien o…?

-Conmigo se ah comportado bien, pero siempre tiene miedo de que la deje olvidada, o que la abandone… También le teme a los sonidos fuertes, como el timbre de la escuela o la alarma de los coches.

-Puede que su mente asocie dichos sonidos con eventos traumáticos que le hayan pasado en la zona de conflicto.- Dijo Lisa.- Me gustaría investigarla, quizás hasta pueda ayudarla.

-¿Crees que podrás, Lisa?- Pregunto Lucy.- Recuerda que ella no es un conejillo de indias.

-Lo se, Lucy.- Respondió Lisa.- Yo solo quiero ver que puedo hacer por ella.

-Si, pero recuerden una cosa, en teoría yo no le eh contado esto a mas nadie que no sea a Clyde, así que, hasta que ella no les cuente personalmente a ustedes sobre sus traumas en Bosnia, no hay mucho que podamos hacer.- Dijo Lincoln.

-¿Y ella esta tomando algún tipo de medicina?- Pregunto Luan.

-Pues… No que yo sepa… Aunque, hace unos días atrás, cuando fue a sacar algo de su casillero, vi de reojo una caja de píldoras… creo que se llamaban Dia… Lia… Jia….

-Diazepam.- Termino Lisa.

-¡Eso!

-Bien, al parecer esta bajo prescripción de Ansiolíticos.- Dijo Lisa.- Oh, para que ustedes entiendas, esta tomando calmantes.

-Cielos… ¿Qué habrá vivido esa chica?- Dijo Luan.

-Me sorprende que literalmente no hayas hecho un chiste sobre esto.- Dijo Lori.

-Oh, vamos hermana.- Exclamo Luan.- Hay momentos para bromear y otros en que hay que tomarse las cosas en serio.

-Tiene razón.- Dijo Lincoln.- Miren chicas, de verdad les agradezco que quieran ayudar a Naty, este fin de semana la intentare convencer para que hable con ustedes… Ah, y Luna, el día que vino, cuando hable por teléfono con ella se mostro interesada en que la ayudes con una canción que ah estado escribiendo de hace rato.

-Claro que ayudare, hermano.- Dijo Luna.

-Y bien… ¿Qué hora son?- Pregunto Lucy.

-Las ocho y treinta.- Dijo Lincoln revisando su reloj en el escritorio.

-Es temprano.- Dijo Lori.- Yo creo que iré a ducharme para ponerme a estudiar un rato, hablamos luego.

-Si, yo tengo cosas que hacer… Mándale mis saludos a Naty.- Dijo Luna al salir de la habitación.

-Yo creo que mejor me voy a seguir planeando mi rutina graciosa, hablamos después, Lincoln.- Dijo Luan antes de retirarse.

-Bueno, tengo muchos experimentos que hacer… hasta mañana, hermano.- Dijo Lisa.

-Yo… Creo que me quedare un rato aquí leyendo mi libro, ¿Te molesta si lo hago, Lincoln?- Pregunto Lucy.

-No, pero… ¿Por qué no vas a tu habitación?

-Ese afiche de Maradona me asusta.- Dijo Lucy.

-Si, tiene sentido.- Dijo Lincoln.- Pues bueno, ponte cómoda.

Mentalmente, Lincoln se estaba preparando para el fin de semana, pues presentía que iba a ser uno muy largo…

* * *

**(Continuara...)**


	7. Un fin de semana con Naty (capitulo 6)

La mañana del sábado estaba fresca, con un gran cielo soleado, Lincoln estaba viendo por la ventana de la Van familiar las calles pintorescas de su pueblo, el señor Lynn decide encender la radio para hacer el viaje mas tranquilo.

-Y bien, Campeón.- Dijo el patriarca mientras seguía atento al camino.- ¿En donde dijiste que vivía tu amiguita?

-No deberíamos estar lejos.- Respondió Lincoln, solo sigue derecho y cruza a la izquierda en donde veas un cartel publicitario de Flip's.

-De acuerdo, sabes, por lo que me has contado de esa chica parece alguien muy agradable.- Dijo el Señor Lynn.- Es una lastima que no la pude conocer el día que fue a la casa.

-No… ¿Qué estabas haciendo ese día con Mama y con Lilly que llegaron tan tarde?- Pregunto Lincoln

-Estábamos de visita donde el abuelo Pop-Pop- Respondió el patriarca.- Pero se nos hizo muy tarde por que el taxista se perdió al momento de ir a buscarnos en el asilo.

-Hahaha, ¿Cómo es posible eso?- Dijo el chico entre risas.

-Pues, no lo se, pero lo que si es cierto es que llego tardísimo.

Padre e hijo siguieron hablando hasta que al final llegaron al frente de la casa de Natusha, parecía una casa muy bonita por fuera, adornada con flores y rosales.

-Bien, ¿llevas todo en orden?- Pregunto Lynn Sr.

-Claro, todo lo que necesito esta en mi mochila.- Respondió Lincoln.

-Bien, entonces que te diviertas, Linc.- Dijo el señor de cabello castaño.- Cielos, ahora debo ir por el resto de la familia para ir a la casa de la Tía Ruth… Bueno, adiós, hijo.

Lincoln ve como la van de la familia se aleja calle abajo, luego camina hacia la puerta, al acercarse descubre que alguien esta poniendo música a mediano volumen, el chico de cabellera blanca reconoció la canción enseguida.

-"_Quien diría que a Naty le gusta la música de The Ramones_"- Pensó Lincoln antes de tocar el timbre.

Al esperar unos segundos Naty abre la puerta, solo tenia puesto unos Jeans tipo bermuda y una remera blanca.

Al verlo, la chica le abraza, de verdad que le fascinaba pasar tiempo con Lincoln.

-¡Linky!- Dijo la chica mientras lo abrazaba.- Que bueno que viniste, ¡Ven pasa!

La casa de Naty era muy bonita y acogedora, con un suelo de cerámica de color negro y paredes de color rojo oscuro.

-Bonita casa.- Dijo Lincoln.

-Gracias, esto… Mas tarde también va a venir Milla, pero solo se quedara unas horas.- Dijo Naty.- Espero que eso no te moleste.

-Vamos Naty.- Dijo Lincoln.- ¿Por qué me habría de molestar que venga tu amiga?

-He… A propósito, ¿Ya desayunaste?- Pregunto Naty.

-Pues, en realidad no… Me desperté tarde y tuve que preparar todo a contrarreloj.- Respondió el chico de cabellera blanca.

-Bueno, tienes suerte.- Dijo la chica.- Aun quedan algunos Waffles y miel de maple.

-Oh, rico.- Dijo Lincoln.- Oye, no sabia que te gustaban Los Ramones.

-Claro que si, de hecho ahorita andaba escuchando una de mis canciones preferidas; "_Blitzkrieg Bop_"- Dijo Naty.- ¿A ti no te gustan?

-Claro que si.- Dijo Lincoln.- Aunque me gusta más la música de Led Zeppelin.

Al llegar a la cocina Lincoln se sienta en una de las sillas del comedor, en la mesa vio un Casette que tenia de nombre "Cuentos de la Cripta" vaya que la changa estaba pegando cada vez mas.

La chica le sirve los Waffles y le pasa el envase en donde tienen la Miel de Maple, aquellos Waffles estaban tan esponjosos y dulces, eran un verdadero manjar.

-¡Esto esta delicioso!- Dijo Lincoln.- ¿Tú los hiciste, Naty?

-Bueno… Si, con ayuda de mi hermano.- Respondió la chica al juguetear con uno de los mechones de su cabello.

-Pues, te salieron muy buenos.- Dijo Lincoln.- De verdad Naty, y aparte de esto, ¿Que mas sabes cocinar?

-Bueno, pues… ¿Qué puedo decir?- Dijo la chica algo apenada.- Se cocinar Pancakes, Pan de Arequipe… y la lista sigue...

Ambos chicos siguen teniendo una charla amena en la cocina, Lincoln solo podia concentrarse en la comida y en lo hermosa que se veia Naty con aquella vestimenta...

* * *

Bien Lincoln, aquí esta mi cuarto.- Dijo la chica de cabellera blanca al mostrarle su habitación al peliblanco.

La habitación de Naty quedaba en el segundo piso y tenia un balcón para ella, su habitación era muy acogedora, en su cama tenia varios peluches y sabanas, tenia una esquina en donde tenia sus preciados instrumentos musicales, en los cuales el logro ver dos guitarras, Una eléctrica y una acústica, una flauta transversa, un timbal y unos bongos, frente a la silla había un caballete con varios papeles y al lado de esta un micrófono que llegaba a un amplificador.

También tenia su escritorio en donde tenia varias de sus pertenencias, un peine, un secador de cabello, varios envases con lápices, borradores y sacapuntas y muchas resmas de hojas blancas.

Algo que le llamo la atención a Lincoln es que en el mismo escritorio tenia dos banderas pequeñas puestas en las esquinas del espejo, una de la extinta Yugoslavia y la otra de Bosnia Herzegovina.

Y tenia un sistema de sonido pequeño conformado por dos amplificadores, un tocadiscos y un reproductor de Cassettes, allí tenia varios discos de Vinyl y Cassettes de artistas de todo tipo de música, Rap, Rock, Pop, HardHouse, Underground y Changa.

-Wow Naty, Si que tienes muchos instrumentos musicales.- Dijo Lincoln.

-Si, suelo tocar y cantar cuando estoy aburrida.- Dijo Naty.

-Oh, ¿Tienes un Walkman?- Dijo Lincoln al ver el aparatito en el escritorio.

-Ah si, suelo escuchar música cuando hago mis deberes, me ayuda a concentrar.- Responde Naty.- espera aquí, Linky, voy a revisar una cosa en el cuarto de huéspedes.

Cuando la chica se retira, el peliblanco comienza a caminar por la habitación, allí es donde se queda viendo una foto enmarcada en donde aparece Naty junto a un hombre de gran corpulencia, como si llevara años practicando algún deporte de lucha.

Lincoln no sabía si ese era el padre de Naty o el hermano de Naty… Pero de lo que quedaba claro es que Naty se sentía muy apegada hacia ese sujeto, por la manera en que lo abrazaba podría ser un familiar al que ella le tenia o tiene gran cariño.

-Bien Lincoln, ya la habitación de huéspedes esta en orden, ya puedes dejar tus… ¿Qué haces, Linky?- Pregunto Naty al ver que Lincoln estaba viendo algo.

-¿Ah? Lo siento Naty.- Dijo el muchacho al ver a su amiga.- Es que me llamo la atención esta foto, ¿Quién es el? ¿Es tu padre o tu hermano?

La chica se acerca y ve la foto que su amigo estaba viendo.

-El era mi padre.- Dijo Naty con una sonrisa.- Esa foto fue de un viaje que hicimos a Sarajevo cuando aun era la República Socialista de Yugoslavia.

-¿Así que el es tu padre?- Dijo Lincoln.- Parecía alguien muy atlético.

-¡Y si que lo era!- Exclamo la chica.- En el club de Boxeo donde solía trabajar duro invicto durante tres años.

-¿Tres años y nadie lo destrono?- Pregunto Lincoln.- ¿Y como le quitaron el titulo de invicto?

-Nunca lo hicieron.- Respondió la chica.- El dejo de trabajar allí, pues le habían ofrecido un empleo mejor como manager, pero nunca lo pudo ejercer.

-¿Y por que no?

-Por que la guerra nos alcanzo.- Dijo la chica.

-Ya veo…- Dijo el chico.- Es increíble que en tan poco tiempo hayan sucedido tantas cosas en ese país.

-Es curioso, también me suelo hacer esa pregunta…- Dijo la chica albina.

Lincoln se acerca a Naty y la toma del hombro.

-¿Te sientes bien?

-Si, gracias por preguntar.

-Sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

-Lo se, justamente por eso es que eres muy especial para mi, Linky.

La chica le da un abrazo, ella de verdad sentía que Lincoln le ayudaba de muchas maneras, cuando estaba con el, la ansiedad y miedo que solía sentir desaparecían en una niebla mágica de miel y alegría, a veces incluso se preguntaba si de verdad se merecía a alguien tan lindo y gentil como ese muchacho albino.

* * *

Habían pasado algunas horas desde que llego Milla, los tres chicos se hallaban en la sala jugando en la Snes de Naty, Milla y Naty jugaban al Contra 3: The Alien Wars mientras que Lincoln observaba mientras comía del tazón de palomitas de maíz, ambas chicas de verdad sabían jugar muy bien, no habían perdido en ninguno de los niveles que habían recorrido, y eso que estaban jugando en dificultad difícil, siendo que el mismo peliblanco de cosa y llego a la mitad del primer nivel cuando lo jugo en esa dificultad.

-Wow chicas, ustedes son fantásticas en esto.- Dijo Lincoln al seguir observando la partida.

-Gracias, Linky.- Dijo Naty.

-Gracias Loud.- Dijo Milla.- Sabes Naty, eres muy buena en esto.

-Ni que lo digas, Milla, si no fuera por ti no hubiera pasado el tercer nivel.

-Si siguen así, pronto llegaran al jefe final.- Dijo Lincoln.

-Cielos, que nervios.- Dijo Milla.- Un mínimo error de calculo y perderemos.

-¿De que te preocupas?- Dijo Naty.- Si perdemos nos quedarían aun cinco vidas.

-Créeme, Naty.- Dijo Milla.- Los juegos me enseñaron a que no debo subestimar la situación.

Lincoln estaba tan inmerso en la partida de aquellas dos chicas, verlas jugar de verdad era un deleite, estaban bien coordinadas y sabían siempre que hacer cuando parecían estar encerradas por el enemigo.

Una hora después ambas logran pasarse el juego completo, El peliblanco estaba sorprendido, las chicas en señal de victoria chocan los cinco.

-Eso fue fantástico.- Exclamo Lincoln.- ¿Cómo es que lograron derrotar al jefe final siendo que ya solo les quedaba una vida?

-Fue pura suerte.- Dijo Milla.

-Hehe, claro que si… Oye Linky, ¿Puedes buscar algunas gaseosas en la nevera?- Pregunto Naty.

-Claro, ya vengo.- Responde Lincoln antes de levantarse del sofá.

Cuando Lincoln se va a la cocina, Milla le toca el hombro a Natusha.

-Oye Naty, ¿Y oficialmente ya ustedes son novios o…?

Las mejillas de Naty se tiñen de rojo ante la pregunta de su amiga.

-Aun no, Milla… No eh encontrado el momento preciso para que suceda la magia.- Dijo Naty.

-Pues, deberías aprovechar esta noche.- Dijo Milla.- Es decir, que mejor que una declaración de amor con la luna y las estrellas como testigos de aquel joven amor.

-Sabes, a veces eres muy dramática, Milla.- Dijo Naty.

-Hehe, ya sabes como soy, Natusha.- Dijo la chica pelirroja.- Pero créeme, si no haces nada, te lo van a quitar, y si eso sucede lo lamentaras, Naty.

-Si, lo se, Milla, es solo que también tengo miedo del rechazo.- Dijo Naty al empezar a juguetear con un mechón de su cabello blanquecino.

-Dudo mucho que te rechace.- Dijo Milla.- Pero bueno, sea lo que sea que decidas hacer, puedes contar con mi apoyo.

-Gracias amiga.- Dijo Naty.- Oye, Milla… ¿Cómo llegaste a los estados unidos?

-Mis padres usaron varios de sus contactos para conseguir una residencia aquí en América.- Dijo la chica pelirroja.- Así como también consiguieron un buen psicólogo para los tres… Aquellos horrores no se borran así como así.

-Si, te comprendo Milla.- Dijo Naty.- Aun que cuesta vivir con todo lo que vimos allá, ataques de artillería, hambruna, enfermedades, mentiras y engaños de los cascos azules… Siempre que pienso en eso me siento tan afortunada de seguir con vida.

La chica pelirroja apoya su cabeza en el hombro de Naty, para mirar por la ventana.

-Naty… ¿Cómo fue que todo termino así?- Pregunto Milla.- Todo parecía tan tranquilo… y de un momento a otro la muerte nos rodeaba.

-Sabes, me encantaría poder tener la respuesta a esa pregunta.- Dijo Naty.- … De verdad te extrañe, Milla.

-Yo también te extrañe, Natusha.- Dijo Milla al abrazarla.

* * *

Lincoln se hallaba en la cocina preparando las gaseosas, estaba feliz, no solo estaba en la casa de su amiguita peliblanca, si no que también había visto la partida de Contra mas épica de su vida, estaba sirviendo los refrescos en vasos de vidrios para así añadirles hielo y que quite la sed, cuando estaba a punto de tomar la bandeja su teléfono comienza a sonar.

-"¿Huh? ¿Quién será?"- Pensó el muchacho para contestar.

-¿Diga?

-Hey, ¿Cómo te va, Lame-O?- Dijo una voz femenina del otro lado.

Los ojos de Lincoln se abrieron a más no poder, ¿Cómo Rayos Ronnie consiguió su numero de Teléfono?

* * *

**(Continuara...)**


	8. Charlie Rotterdam (Capitulo 7)

**Lamento la tardanza, es que me tienen ajetreado con los examenes en la Uni :'v**

* * *

Lincoln no podía hallar las palabras correctas para responder a la voz de su mejor amiga Latina, en su mente solo se preguntaba ¿Cómo rayos consiguió su numero?

-Ehm… ¿Hola?- Sonó la voz de Ronnie Anne en el teléfono.-¿Sigues allí?

-¿Eh? L-Lo siento Ronnie.- Respondió Lincoln.- Es que me quede pensando en algo… ¿Cómo te va por allá?

-Pues, me va bien, de todos modos donde estoy es un hogar temporal mientras mama le pone el PVP a la casa donde vamos a vivir.

-¿PVP? ¿Tu casa esta regulada?

-No Lincoln, le va a poner el PVP; Piso, Ventana y Paredes.

-Ahh, ya lo capto… Oye ¿Cómo conseguiste mi número? No es que me moleste, solo me da curiosidad.

-Bueno, Bobby suele hablar mucho con Lori y en una de esas el le pidió tu numero a tu hermana, así que no te sorprendas si recibes una llamada de Bobby en estos días.

-Claro, me lo suponía.

-He, ¿Y como te esta yendo? Escuche por parte de Lori que ya tienes a una noviecita con nieve en el tejado…

-N-No es mi novia… Somos amigos solamente.

-Lo mismo decía Bobby cuando conoció a Lori y míralos ahora, unidos como uñas y mugre.

-Hehe, que asco… Pero supongo que tienes razón.

-Si…

-¿Y como te va a ti?

-Bien, Vivir en México es algo diferente, pero es hasta genial, hay un ambiente muy diferente al de Royal Woods.

-Si, me lo puedo suponer.

-No estarás imaginándote el típico cliché de que México es un desierto y todos aquí vivimos al estilo "Lejano Oeste" ¿Verdad?

-Ehm…

-Si, si lo estabas haciendo.

-Hehe, lo siento… Pero bueno, que puedo decir, países distintos, diferentes formas de pensar.

-Cierto, en este mundo hay mucha diversidad, y mas en la parte latina, un mexicano no piensa igual a un colombiano, y un colombiano no piensa igual a un venezolano… Si no fuera por el nivel alto de corrupción y crimen, Latinoamérica seria un lugar muy hermoso.

-Si, bueno Ronnie, yo tengo que colgar, debo resolver unas cositas por aquí.

-Claro, te llamo mañana si tengo tiempo, Hablamos luego, Lame-O

Lincoln cuelga el teléfono y se apoya en la barra de la cocina, vaya que no pensaba que hablaría de nuevo con Ronnie, decide tomar las bebidas e ir a la sala en done encuentra a ambas chicas hablando tranquilamente.

-¿Alguien tiene sed?- Pregunto Lincoln al entrar con las gaseosas.

-Oh, gracias Linky.- Dijo Natusha al tomar un vaso.

-Gracias, Lincoln.- Dijo Milla.- Como te decía, Naty, Cuando se juega de dos, el Contra no es tan difícil.

-Al menos no en la versión de Snes.- Dijo Lincoln.- Yo recuerdo que dure dos meses para pasarme el contra de Nes, y lo pase de cosa.

-¿Dos meses?- Pregunto Naty.- Yo dure cinco meses… si no fuera por el _"Konami Code" _seguiría estancada en el nivel 5.

-¿Te sabes el Konami Code?- Pregunto Lincoln.

-Claro.- Respondió la peliblanca.- Ese código me ah salvado en mas de una ocasión.

-Si… Bueno, ¿Les parece si vemos algo de TV?- Pregunto Naty al apagar la consola.

-Claro, ¿Por qué no?- Dijo Milla.- Pon MTV, quiero ver si están colocando una canción de Dr. Dre.

Naty coloca dicho canal, no estaban pasando ningún video musical, si no una serie animada en particular.

-¡Oh! Están pasando Beavis & Butthead, es mi serie favorita.- Dijo Lincoln.

-¿Es buena?- Pregunto Naty.

-No más échale un vistazo y veras.- Respondió Lincoln.

* * *

Eran aproximadamente las cinco de la tarde, Lincoln y Naty se hallaban en la cocina terminando unos deberes de Ciencias, Hace no mucho que Milla había retornado a casa con la promesa de volver mañana, y como Naty estaba confundida con un tema de Ciencias, Lincoln decidió ayudarla un poco, total, el ya había terminado esa tarea desde hace rato…

-¿Osea que la gripe como tal es un virus de la familia Orthomyxoviridae?- Pregunto Naty señalando su libro.- Cielos que estos nombres son difíciles de memorizar.

-Ni tanto querida.- Respondió Lincoln.- Solo es cuestión de saber pronunciar… Bien ¿Has entendido algo de lo que te eh dicho?

-Huy si.- Dijo Naty con una sonrisa.- Se me hace más fácil entenderte a ti que a mi profesor… Pero creo que me vendría bien un descanso.

-Si tienes razón…- Dijo Lincoln al cerrar el libro.- Y cuéntame, ¿Cómo te sientes?

Naty baja la mirada un momento para luego mirar al peliblanco.

-Sinceramente no lo se, Linky.- Dijo Naty al suspirar.- Siento que cada vez estoy mas rota…

-Tiene sentido, es decir… Has pasado por mucho dolor y sufrimiento, y aun así sigues aquí de pie… Eres más fuerte de lo que piensas, querida.

-¿Realmente piensas que soy fuerte?- Pregunto Naty.

-¡Por supuesto que si, querida!- Dijo Lincoln al tomarle la mano.- Ninguno soportaría tan fácil un evento asi, Fuerza y valor fluyen por tus venas, preciosa.

-A parte de ansiolíticos y somníferos.- Susurro Naty.

-¿Dijiste algo?

-Ehm… No, nada de lo que debas preocuparte, Linky.- Dijo Naty.

-Bueno, como decía, de verdad eres fuerte, y por eso quiero ayudarte, Naty.- Prosiguió Lincoln.

-¿Cómo podrías ayudarme?- Pregunto Naty.- De por si has hecho mucho por mi, no veo de que forma puedas ayudarme mas…

-Pues sabes… Mi hermana Lisa es una genio, ella podría ayudarte a conseguir una manera definitiva para suprimir los traumas… o por lo mínimo hacer que no te impacten de a mucho.- Dijo Lincoln.

Naty lo pensó por un momento, ¿Realmente era buena idea confiar en aquella numerosa familia?

-Disculpa Lincoln, pero… ¿Realmente crees que todas tus hermanas podrán ayudarme?- Pregunto Naty.

-No, no todas comprenden tu situación, yo estimaría con total seguridad que cinco de ellas esta consiente de tu situación.- Dijo Lincoln.

-Bueno… Si realmente piensas que es lo correcto, entonces yo hablare con ellas el día que vuelva a ir a tu casa.- Dijo Naty.

El peliblanco sonríe para abrazarla, la chica se sonroja y corresponde al abrazo, se sentía tan cómoda y querida cuando estaba con el peliblanco…

En ese momento se escucha que abren la puerta de la entrada.

-¡Ya llegue, Hermanita!- Grito una voz masculina.

Naty se dirige a la entrada y al ver a su hermano mayor corre y lo abraza con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Hermano! ¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo?- Pregunto Naty después de abrazar a su hermano.

-Uy Natusha, si vieras como hoy atrapamos a un Ganster que quería robar un banco.- Dijo el oficial.

-¿Un Banco? ¿Cuanto dinero se robo del banco?- Pregunto Naty.

-Nada de dinero, hermanita, quería robarse un banco de la plaza de Royal Woods, ahorita esta preso por daño a la propiedad publica.- Dijo el oficial.

-Hermano, ven quiero que conozcas a alguien.- Dijo Naty al tomarle un brazo y arrastrarlo a la cocina.

-¿Ah si? ¿Quién será?

-¿Recuerdas a ese chico del que tanto te eh hablado?

-Si.

-Bueno, esta aquí por hoy y mañana.

-Oh, genial, vamos a ver quien es este muchacho.

Lincoln aun se hallaba sentado en las sillas del comedor, estaba leyendo un poco del libro de ciencias, pero luego se levanta al sentir que Naty y su hermano entran a la cocina.

El chico sintió un profundo temor al ver al hermano de Naty, era un hombre de Tez blanca, alto y corpulento de cabello y barba naranja, era como si estuviera viendo a un peleador de Boxeo.

-Lincoln, el es mi hermano.- Dijo Naty al señalar a su hermano.- Se llama Charlie Rotterdam.

-Un gusto, Señor.- Dijo Lincoln con una voz temblorosa, no tenia ni idea de que era lo que le intimidaba mas de ese hombre, si sus grandes músculos, sus manos grandes o aquella pistola Glock 9x19 que tenia en la pistolera de su uniforme.

-Asi que tú eres Lincoln Loud, ¿Cierto?- Pregunto Charlie.

Lincoln traga un poco de saliva, si no lo mataba los nervios, aquel sujeto si lo haría con facilidad.

-Si… Soy yo… Lincoln Loud en persona He… Hehe… He- Dijo de manera nerviosa el peliblanco.

El hombre sonríe, de verdad le hacia gracia ver lo nervioso que estaba el chico, al parecer el aun tenia el factor intimidación.

-Un gusto, Lincoln.- Dijo Charlie al aceptarle el apretón de mano.- Charlie Rotterdam para servirte.

Lincoln suelta un suspiro, sentía que había esquivado muchas balas en ese momento…

-Bueno Lincoln, debo buscar algo en mi habitación, asi que te dejo por el momento.- Dijo Naty.

-¡E-Espera!- Exclamo Lincoln.- No me piensas dejar solo aquí, ¿Verdad?

-No, solo es por un momento, ¿A que le temes?- Pregunto Natusha.

-¿Yo? A nada…- Dijo Lincoln.

-¿Y por que estas temblando?

-Por… ¿El frio?

-¿Frio? pero si mas bien hizo calor el día de hoy.- Dijo Naty.

-Este… Yo…

-Tu tranquilo Lincoln, vendré en unos minutos.

Naty se va de la cocina, dejando a Lincoln y a Charlie allí para que hablen, el hombre se sienta en una de las sillas del comedor, a lo cual le hace una seña al peliblanco para que se siente también, allí ve como el hombre se le queda viendo con una sonrisa que intimidaría hasta al mas rudo de la lucha libre.

-Asi que… Tú eres amigo de mi hermana, ¿No?- Pregunto Charlie.

-Si… Somos muy buenos amigos.- Dijo Lincoln.

-Ah, eso suena muy bien, Lincoln.- Dijo el hombre.- Y supongo que la trataras bien, ¿No?

-Por supuesto que si, señor, si no la tratara bien no estaría aquí.- Dijo Lincoln.

-He, tienes razón, ella me ah dicho cosas muy buenas sobre ti… Ella te ah llegado a ganar mucho cariño, ¿Lo sabes?

-Si, puedo suponerlo…- Dijo Lincoln al tragar algo de saliva.

-Sabes Lincoln, yo de verdad adoro a mi hermanita.- Dijo Charlie.- Es lo ultimo que le quedo a mi familia después del desastre diplomático que hay en la Zona de los Balcanes, ella ah pasado por mucho y yo mismo me eh dado a la tarea de darle una vida digna y de calidad.

-¿Ah s?- Pregunto el peliblanco.- ¿Qué paso con toda su familia en Bosnia-Herzegovina?

-Bueno, casi todos están desaparecidos.- Dijo el hombre.- Otros fueron fusilado por los Serbiobosnios, y algunos siguen en las fuerzas de Bosnia Herzegovina, luchando contra los invasores Serbios… Naty y yo somos los únicos de nuestra familia que logramos salir de Los Balcanes.

-Vaya… No tenía noción de eso.- Dijo Lincoln.

-Pues… Ya vez.- Dijo Charlie.- La guerra le arrebato la niñez a mi hermana, un día estaba jugando con muñecas y al otro tenía que correr para cubrirse de los ataques de artillería… Ella no merecía eso.

-Nadie lo merecía, señor.- Dijo Lincoln.- Aun no entiendo como es que la población tiene que llegar a matarse solo por que dos hombres poderosos no se ponen de acuerdo en algo.

-Asi funciona la guerra, Lincoln.- Dijo el hombre de cabellera naranja.- Y podrán pasar los siglos, pero la guerra nunca cambiara.

-Si… La guerra nunca cambia…- Dijo Lincoln.- Sabes, yo creí que también serias peliblanco.

-¿Ah? No… Yo si herede el color de cabello de mi padre.- Dijo Charlie.

-¿Su padre tenia el cabello naranja?

-No totalmente naranja.- Dijo el hombre.- Era mas bien un naranja tirando a rojo.

-Oh, ya veo.- Dijo Lincoln.- ¿Y te gusta trabajar como oficial de policía?

-Claro.- Respondió Charlie.- me gusta mantener a la comunidad libre de criminales que atenten a la seguridad de la gente, es muy divertido...

-¿Y alguna vez has tenido que usar el arma?

-Sip.- Respondió Charlie.- En tres ocasiones, y en las tres no eh fallado ni un tiro.

-Pero no es la única arma que tienes en tu arsenal.- Dijo Lincoln.

-No, también tengo la cachiporra.- Dijo Charlie.- Sabes Lincoln, eres alguien agradable, me caes bien, no pareces que seas un riesgo para Natusha.

-Gracias.- Dijo Lincoln.

-Pero eso si; Le llegas a hacer daño a Natusha y yo personalmente te quiebro las piernas y brazos con un tenedor.

-Creeme, Señor, eso es lo ultimo que quiero hacerle a Naty.- Dijo Lincoln.

-Bien… Y puedes llamarme Charlie, déjate de formalidades, chico.

* * *

Lincoln se hallaba en la habitación de invitados, había tenido una bonita cena con Charlie y Naty, a decir verdad aquel hombre no era tan peligroso como lo pintaba, al conocerle mejor te resulta alguien agradable.

El chico estaba sentado en la cama mientras veía la tele, estaba viendo una maratón de "La Vida Moderna de Rocko" De verdad le gustaba esa serie de Nickelodeon, y para añadirle luego venia "Ahh, Real Monsters" para eso eran las 11 de la noche, el asumía que todos ya estaban durmiendo, eso hasta que escucho que alguien toco la puerta.

_-"¿Quién será?"-_ Se pregunto el albino.- Esta abierto, pase.

Para sorpresa de Lincoln, Natusha entra a su habitación, parecía algo desconcertada, como si hubiera estado reflexionando sobre algo, ella se acerca a Lincoln y se sienta al borde de la cama.

-¿Pasa algo, Naty?- Pregunto Lincoln al ver la expresión de su amiguita.

-Sabes Lincoln… Eh estado pensando en algo últimamente.- Dijo Naty mientras veía el suelo.- Es una… Pregunta que me ah quemado el pecho desde hace rato.

-¿Ah si?... Pues, no temas, puedes preguntarme lo que sea.- Dijo Lincoln al acercarse a la chica albina.

-Lincoln… Tu… Tu no me piensas abandonar, ¿Cierto?- Pregunto la chica.- No piensas alejarte de mi… Has sido tan amable desde que nos conocimos que temo que puedas aburrirte de mi… Estoy tan descompuesta que ni yo misma me toleraría.

Lincoln le coloca una mano sobre el hombro y le dedica una sonrisa a la chica.

-Naty, ¿Por qué dices eso? Sabes que yo nunca te abandonaría… Eres muy especial para mi, ¿Lo sabes?

-Pero… ¿Cómo podre confiar en esas palabras, Lincoln?- Pregunto Naty.- En Srebrenica nos hicieron tantas promesas que no se cumplieron… Tantas mentiras que ya ni confió ni en mi propia sombra… ¿Sabes lo horrible que se siente estar sola al momento de un ataque de artillería? ¿Lo terrible que se siente la sensación de abandono al no ver a tus seres mas queridos cerca de ti en una situación tan critica?

Lagrimas de dolor y temor corrían por las mejillas de aquella chica, Lincoln nunca tuvo que soportar tales atrocidades, pero no se imaginaba lo horrible que debía sentirse ella al recordar todo eso, el chico solo le coloca una cano en su suave rostro y le seca las lagrimas con el pulgar, a lo cual la chica le toma la mano que sujeta su mejilla.

-Naty… ¿Cómo puedo demostrarte que lo que digo es verídico?- Pregunto Lincoln.

-Solo… Mírame a los ojos y dime si de verdad nunca me abandonarías.- Dijo Naty.

El chico sonríe, se le había ocurrido algo mejor, el toma la otra mejilla de la chica y acerca su rostro para que sus frentes se toquen, haciendo sonrojar a la chica.

-Naty, mi hermosa y querida Naty.- Dijo Lincoln con un tono de voz muy dulce.- Yo te prometo que nunca, jamás en esta vida te voy a abandonar, nunca pienses que tendrás que recorrer el camino tu sola, por que yo estaré allí para ti, te lo prometo por mi honor y por mis hermanas…

-¿De verdad me lo prometes?- Pregunto Natusha mientras sonreía.

-De verdad, Naty, siempre estaré contigo, en las buenas y en las malas… En vida y muerte.

La chica se abalanza sobre Lincoln para abrazarle con todas sus fuerzas, aquellas palabras eran las mas hermosas que había escuchado en su corta vida, se sentía tan afortunada, ¿Quién diría que después de tanto sufrimiento podría encontrar una razón para ser feliz? Los sentimientos de la chica desbordaban a mas no poder, y el mismo Lincoln tenia los ojos cristalizados, de verdad era conmovedor para el ver a su amada peliblanca feliz, y el mismo estaba al cien por cien seguro que nunca le fallaría en esa promesa, jamás la dejaría sola en estos momentos…

-Linky…- Dijo la chica mientras lo abrazaba.

-¿Si?

-¿Tu pensarías mal de mi si te digo que… Te quiero?

-No podría pensar mal de ti, Naty… Por que yo también te quiero mucho.

Ambos chicos se quedan viendo entre si, sonrojados al máximo y dejándose llevar por sus sentimientos ambos se acercan nuevamente, para finalmente sellar su promesa con el primer beso de su naciente relación amorosa.

El beso de Naty para Lincoln fue único, en el pasado ya había besado (por error) a Ronnie Anne, pero aquellos besos parecían tan distantes e insípidos comparados con el de Naty, sintió como si una corriente le corriera por la espalda cuando sitio el contacto de los labios suaves y perfumados de su amada Natusha.

Ese beso era tan exquisito, placentero, hermoso a pesar que ninguno de los dos sabia besar bien…

Treinta segundos después se separan de aquel hermoso beso, ambos solo se veian con ojos de ilusión y cariño, el chico solo se atiene a abrazarla una vez mas mientras ella sonreía.

-_No sabes cuanto te quiero… Mi linky_.- Susurro Natusha mientras acariciaba el suave cabello del peliblanco…

* * *

**(Continuara…)**


	9. Reunion Familiar (Capitulo 8)

Eran pasadas la una de la madrugada, la parejita de peliblancos se hallaba abrazada en la cama mientras veían la tele, El chico solo jugueteaba de manera cariñosa con los cabellos de su amada mientras ella estaba acurrucada a su lado, abrazándole y con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho, estaba muy relajada, mas no dormida, en su tierno rostro se dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa, se sentía muy cómoda allí.

Lincoln también se sentía muy bien, cielos, nunca pensó que seria Naty la que se le declarara… aunque para ser sincero no fue una declaración formal como tal, solo se dejaron llevar por el momento.

Por un momento considero dejar que Naty durmiera tranquila junto a el, pero luego recordó al hermano de la chica, ¿Qué pasaba si los encontraba así? ¿Malpensaría la situación o le parecería algo adorable?

Había muchas posibilidades, y para la percepción de Lincoln, todas resultaban en su muerte…

-Naty…- Susurro Lincoln.- ¿No crees que ya deberías ir a tu habitación?

La chica al oír eso solo se acurruca mas hacia el.

-Vamos Linky.- Hablo la chica.- ¿No podría dormir contigo hoy? Realmente estoy a gusto aquí.

-Pero, linda… ¿Y si tu hermano nos ve y malinterpreta la situación?- Pregunto el chico.- Lo ultimo que quiero es terminar tiroteado en una morgue.

La chica sonríe ante el comentario de Lincoln, ella conocía perfectamente a su hermano, solía dar miedo, pero eso no lo hacia un tirano despiadado…

-Linky… Querido, a veces eres tan inocente y dramático.- Dijo Naty al mirarle y tomarle una mejilla.- El no seria capaz de atentar contra tu vida… Salvo que le des motivos muy validos, como el que atentes contra su vida, o contra la mía.

Lincoln sonríe con el comentario de la chica, quizás estaba exagerando un poco…

-Tienes razón, querida… Discúlpame, creo que a veces soy muy paranoico.- Dijo Lincoln.

La chica sonríe, de verdad que Lincoln cera muy adorable, realmente se sentía afortunada de tenerlo junto a ella, así que se acerca a el y le da un beso para luego volver a acurrucarse junto a el.

* * *

La chica no lo dijo, pero aquella noche fue la primera en muchos años en la que pudo dormir sin tener aquellas horribles pesadillas que la atormentaban, así como también fue la primera vez que tanto tiempo que no necesito de Somníferos para poder dormir en santa paz, se sentía tan protegida con Lincoln que esa noche tuvo uno de los sueños mas hermosos que haya tenido jamás.

Ella estaba en un ambiente festivo, muy parecido a la última fiesta de cumpleaños que le celebraron cuando cumplió los nueve años, era muy agradable estar allí, había comida deliciosa, música espectacular, risas y juegos por doquier, cuando cruzo al patio vio a alguien que nunca pensó que volvería ver, su padre parecía ser el mismo de siempre, un hombre con una sonrisa muy gentil, con ojos agotados pero de corazón y valores firmes.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto, cariño?- Pregunto el hombre.- Por un momento pensé que no vendrías.

-¿P… Padre?- Dijo la chica con incredulidad.

-¿No vas a venir a darle un abrazo a tu viejo?- Dijo el hombre al abrirle los brazos.

Natusha solo solloza de alegría y corre a abrazar a su padre, el hombre solo se atiene a acariciarle los cabellos blanquecinos a su retoño.

-¡Papa!- Exclamo Natusha mientras seguía abrazando a su progenitor.- ¡No sabes cuanto te extrañe!

-Lo se, hija.- Dijo aquel sujeto mientras seguía abrazándola.- Ah sido un duro camino, y yo tuve que irme de improvisto, No fue bueno de mi parte, discúlpame.

-¿Disculparte?- Pregunto la chica.- No tienes por que disculparte, no hay nada que perdonar…

El hombre sonríe para luego agacharse para quedar al nivel de su hija, a lo cual le toma el hombro.

-¿Estas bien, Natusha?- Pregunto el hombre con una sonrisa.

-No… No estoy bien.- Respondió Natusha.- Nada parece estar bien conmigo… Todo parece estar tan obscuro… Creo que todos los que me conocen deben de pensar que estoy loca sin siquiera preguntarse el por que actuó así… Estoy descompuesta…

-Mi amor.- Dijo el hombre para abrazarla nuevamente.- Estoy seguro que no todos piensan asi de ti, solo estas viendo la parte negativa, pero ¿No te has puesto a pensar en lo bueno que hay en tu vida? Aunque no lo hayas visto, tienes amigos maravillosos, tienes belleza y buena salud física, tienes un techo y alguien que te apoyara siempre… De hecho dale un saludo de mi parte a tu hermano.

Naty queda pensativa, cielos que su padre tenia razón, había estado viendo siempre la parte negativa, pero al mirarlo mejor se da cuenta que tiene a su lado a las personas mas maravillosas que pudo desear, Clyde, Charlie, Jordan, Milla... Lincoln…

-T… Tienes razón, como siempre, padre.- Dijo Naty.- Hay tanta gente maravillosa en mi vida y no lo había visto hasta ahora…

-Yo solo te diré que cuides a esas personas especiales en tu vida.- Dijo el hombre.- En estos días de modernismo y materialismo están en vía de extinción, lamentablemente.

La chiquilla sonríe, su padre como siempre le daba buenos concejos…

-Cielos… No se como, pero tus concejos siempre me animan.- Dijo Natusha con una sonrisa.

-Como dice el dicho _"Mas sabe el diablo por viejo que por diablo" _– Dijo el hombre antes de revolverle el cabello a su pequeña.

Natusha solo se atiene a abrazar a su padre nuevamente, de verdad lo extrañaba mucho.

-Natusha, mi linda y querida hija.- Dijo el hombre antes de ponerle una mano en el hombro.- ¡Mira cuanto has crecido! De verdad me hacia falta ver de nuevo a mi pequeño tesoro… De verdad lamento no poder estar contigo, nunca pensé que el destino me llamara tan rápido, pero así de imprecisa es la muerte.

La chica se seca una lágrima que corría por su mejilla con la manga de su suéter.

-Como dije, no hay nada que perdonar padre, ¡Nada! Por que a pesar de todo, eres mi padre y aun te sigo queriendo…

-No digas eso, hija, me vas a hacer llorar.- Dijo el hombre con una sonrisa.

Ambos se funden nuevamente en un abrazo, una escena que presenciaban los invitados a aquella fiesta con lagrimas en los ojos…

Ambos, padre e hija pasan una tarde maravillosa en esa fiesta, no sabían que se celebraba, pero, ¿Qué mas daba?

Cuando se hizo de noche y la fiesta había terminado, le hombre lleva a su hija a la habitación para acostarla a dormir, mañana tendría clase de música y no quería que llegara tarde.

-Bien, estas bien abrigada, no queremos que tu voz se afecte por el clima.- Dijo el hombre mientras la arropaba con las gruesas sabanas.

-¿Algún día volveré a verte?- Pregunto la chica.

El hombre solo sonríe.

-Yo siempre estaré allí para ti, hija… Siempre, cuando me necesites puedes contar que yo estoy allí para ti.

-¿Crees que algún dia todo vuelva a ser como antes?- Pregunto nuevamente Natusha.

-Hija… Realmente no puedo darte una respuesta concreta en esa parte… Solo esperamos que algún día el poder del amor supere al amor al poder, solo hasta que llegue ese día es que podremos hablar de la paz…

-Todo va a ser mas difícil ahora… en especial al saber que tu no estas aquí.- Dijo la chica al derramar una pequeña lagrima.

-Vamos, mi copito de nieve.- Dijo el hombre al secarle la lagrima con el pulgar.- Eres muy fuerte y valiente, no niego que a futuro tengas batallas difíciles, pero con tu valor, ingenio, destreza y una pequeña ayuda de tus amigos, veras como dentro de poco estaras cantando victoria, estas destinada a la grandeza, mi amor.

-Tienes razón.- Dijo Naty.- Allá afuera debe de estar esperando por mi la felicidad y la fortuna que creí perdida, y no voy a quedarme de brazos cruzado por que esto es cuestión de vivir o morir.

-¡Asi se habla, Querida!- Exclamo el hombre.- A propósito, dile a tu hermano que te entregue aquella vieja carta que le di a guardar hace tiempo, estoy seguro de que debe de estar algo deteriorada, pero legible.

-¿Una carta? ¿De que trata o que dice?- Pregunto Naty.

-Eso lo tendras que averiguar tu misma.- Dijo el hombre.- Bien, es hora de dormir… Y recuerda, pase lo que pase, yo siempre te amare.

El padre de la chiquilla de cabellera blanca le da un beso en la frente, para luego salir por la puerta de la habitación, repentinamente Naty siente que el sueño le empieza a ganar, asi que decide cerrar sus ojos, después de todo tiene clases mañana…

* * *

Natusha se despierta en la habitación junto a su nuevo novio, percatándose que todo había sido un sueño, Lincoln seguía profundamente dormida y la televisión seguía encendida, al parecer nunca la apagaron.

Ella se levanta con cuidado de no despertar a su amado, sale de la habitación de huéspedes para ir a su propia habitación, mira su reloj de mesa, son las seis de la mañana, cuando se disponía a tomar una toalla para irse a duchar su vista se bloquea en aquella foto que tenia con su padre.

Al tomar y ver la foto ella recuerda ese sueño hermoso que tuvo hace poco, así que abraza la foto y le da un beso para colocarla de nuevo en su escritorio, decide salir al balcón y tomar una flor de color blanco de una de sus plantas y entra para colocarla al frente de aquella imagen.

-_"Gracias por todo, Padre, Gracias por todo y perdón por tan poco… Te prometo que viviré mi vida con dignidad y hare todo lo posible para cumplir mis sueños"- _Pensó la chica al observar la foto.

* * *

Después de ducharse y cambiarse ella va hacia la habitación de huéspedes, Lincoln seguía durmiendo profundamente, así que ella decide despertarlo lanzándose en la cama para abrazarlo.

-¡Buenos días, amor!- Exclamo la chica mientras lo abrazaba.

-¡Eh! Buenos días, Naty.- Dijo Lincoln al corresponderle al abrazo.- Parece que hoy amaneciste de buen humor.

-Ni que lo digas, cariño, ¡Hoy es un nuevo día y estoy lista para lo que se venga!- Dijo la chica.

-Me hace feliz verte así, Naty, de verdad eres muy linda cuando sonríes.- Dijo Lincoln al besarle la mejilla.

-Linky, Corazón… ¿Ya te eh dicho que de verdad te quiero?- Pregunto Naty.

-Si, me lo has dicho, pero no me canso de oírlo.- Respondió Lincoln.

\- Pues, yo no me cansare de decirlo, ¡No sabes cuanto te quiero, Linky!- Exclamo la chica al besarle los labios.

**(Continuara…)**

**Un capitulo corto de mi parte, pero como dije, la uni me tiene ajetreado :'v espero y les guste :D**


	10. Un Padre Ideal (Capitulo 9)

**Nuevamente, me disculpan la tardanza, pero la uni me tiene muy ocupado :'c**

* * *

-Y bien… ¿Desde cuando eres la pareja de mi hermanita, Lincoln?- Pregunto el hombre mientras miraba al peliblanco con una mirada autoritaria.

Lincoln estaba hecho un manojo de nervios, a diferencia de su novia que estaba tranquila, por querer un beso mas el hermano de Naty lo había descubierto con las manos en la masa ¿Ahora que pasara? ¿Lo obligaría a alejarse de Naty? ¿Iría a aceptarlo como el novio de su hermana? ¿Le daría un balazo para luego tirarlo al rio?

-Hehe, esto sonara muy chistoso ¿Verdad? Pero es que nuestra relación lleva desde las once de la noche de ayer… Hehe.- Dijo Lincoln con una voz nerviosa, su frente escurría un montón de sudor frio.

Naty veía la escena con gracia, ella sabia que no pasaría nada malo, pero le parecía gracioso ver a Lincoln en esa posición.

-¿Once de la noche de ayer?- Pregunto Charlie.- ¿Qué no pudieron esperarse aunque sea al día siguiente para confesarse?

-Es que ni siquiera hubo una confesión.- Dijo Lincoln.- Tan solo… Se dio.

-Bien, primero que nada, esa es una buena referencia.- Dijo Charlie.- Segundo… Naty, ¿Crees que nos puedes esperar en la sala? Tengo algo que decirle en privado a nuestro amiguito.

Lincoln trago saliva, por una misteriosa razón asumió que esa era su sentencia de muerte, Naty obedece a su hermano, se acerca a Lincoln para darle un beso en la mejilla y luego retirarse de la cocina.

El hombre se agacha a la altura de Lincoln para tomarle del hombro, en ese momento Lincoln hubiera sentido miedo si no fuera por que la expresión de Charlie cambio a una mas comprensiva.

-Mira, Lincoln.- Dijo Charlie.- Normalmente estaría enojado al enterarme que mi hermanita esta saliendo con alguien, pero a decir verdad no me puedo enojar contigo por que me caes bien, así que dejare pasar esto… Pero eso si, le haces aunque sea algo de daño y te meto a una prisión federal por el resto de tu vida, ¿Quedo claro?

-Si, pero ¿Cómo harías eso?- Pregunto Lincoln.- Dudo que puedas meter preso a alguien por herir sentimientos…

-¿Me estas retando?- Pregunto Charlie.

-¡N-No, no, no! Como crees, Charlie, solo decía.- Exclamo Lincoln.

-Hehehe, eres gracioso, ¿Lo sabias?- Dijo Charlie.- Por eso me caes bien.

-Hehe, ya veo… No me piensas disparar, ¿Verdad?- Pregunto Lincoln.

-¡Oh, Vamos! Claro que no, tengo dos razones para no hacerlo.- Dijo Charlie.- La primera es que me caes bien y pareces ser un chico bueno.

-¿Y la segunda?

-La segunda es que deje mi arma personal en la comisaria, y tengo prohibido disparar mi arma de servicio si no estoy de guardia.- Respondió Charlie.

-Vaya, eso me tranquiliza un poco.- Dijo Lincoln de manera sarcástica.

Ya que ese era el día libre de Charlie, decidió tomarlo para pasar tiempo con su hermanita y su nuevo cuñado, lo primero que hicieron fue lo común de todas las mañanas de domingo, ir al supermercado a por los suministros de la semana, la lista no era muy larga, después de todo en esa casa solo vivían dos personas, luego los tres fueron a comer en la tienda de comida rápida "Crossfint Pizza's" para después pasar un tiempo en el parque de la ciudad.

A eso de las tres de la tarde se acercan a una tienda de Helados que queda cerca del parque para comer algo frio y refrescante, era curioso, a pesar de que eran los 90's, en los parlantes de la tienda estaban colocando música de los 80's, pero no era algo que le molestara a Lincoln ni al resto de los clientes, de hecho en la tienda había un ambiente agradable, pues los empleados y algunos clientes bailaban, cantaban y reían.

-Cielos, esa canción nunca será olvidada.- Dijo Lincoln.

-Que dices, Linky.- Dijo Naty.- ¡Esa canción es inolvidable! ¿Quién olvidaría "Brother Louie" de "Modern Talking"?

-Si, es de esos clásicos que no pasan de moda.- Dijo Charlie.

-Bien, tienen razón… A propósito, Naty, ¿Qué era lo que me querías contar en la cocina antes que tu hermano nos interrumpiera?- Pregunto Lincoln.

-¡Oh cierto!- Exclamo Naty con alegría.- Charlie, Linky, no me lo creerán, pero tuve uno de los sueños mas hermosos que eh tenido.

-¿Ah si? Cuéntanos, hermanita, ¿Qué soñaste?- Pregunto Charlie.

-Pues, acomódense que les voy a contar.- Dijo Naty.

La chica les cuenta la experiencia maravillosa que tuvo en aquel sueño en el que volvió a ver a una de las personas que mas quiso, la emoción de la chica era tal que se le salieron las lagrimas mientras relataba cada detalle de aquel sueño, la sensación de haber vuelto a ver a su preciado progenitor le generaba una alegría enorme… Si tan solo el estuviera aquí…

Lincoln sintió una sensación de alegría al ver tan feliz a su tierna noviecita, de verdad le alegraba el alma y corazón verla así, aquellas perlitas de agua que salían de sus ojos expresaban la alegría que sentía ella, cosa que conmovía a Lincoln hasta el limite de las lagrimas, aquella chiquilla merecía mil y un razones para sonreír, y el peliblanco le daría muchísimas mas razones para que ella recibiera la felicidad que le arrebataron allá en Los Balcanes…

Charlie también estaba conmovido por el relato de su hermanita, pero sintió algo de culpa cuando ella menciono aquella carta, así como también asombro ¿Cómo rayos supo de aquella carta? Como sea, cuando llegaran a casa seria hora de hablar seriamente…

* * *

Eran aproximadamente las cuatro de la tarde, Natusha, Lincoln y Milla se hallaban en la cocina pensando en que preparar para la cena, mientras eso Charlie estaba en su habitación buscando esa carta, no recordaba específicamente donde la había dejado…

En la cocina, Lincoln le sube un poco el volumen a la radio de bolsillo que estaba en la mesa del comedor, mientras eso Milla sostenía un libro de recetas y Natusha observaba dentro del refrigerador para ver que ingredientes habían.

-¿Y si hacemos una Lasagna?- Pregunto Milla.

-No… No creo que alcance el queso que tenemos…- Dijo Natusha.

-Bien… ¿Y si hacemos un Filete con su ensaladita griega?- Pregunto nuevamente Milla.

-Si, ¿Por qué no?... Hay filetes de sobra.- Dijo Milla.- Linky, querido ¿Crees que puedes ir preparando los sartenes?

-Seguro, Naty.- Dijo Lincoln al mirar a su chica.

El peliblanco se acerca a la repisa en donde guardan los utensilios, de allí saca las sartenes para ponerlas a calentar en la estufa, mientras Lincoln hacia esto, Milla y Natusha preparaban los filetes y los ingredientes de la ensalada griega, los tres chicos se divirtieron cocinando, quizás Lincoln y Naty tuvieran un conocimiento muy básico de la cocina, pero Milla era toda una chef, ella guio a ambos para conseguir la temperatura adecuada, el tiempo de cocción de la carne, la manera correcta de cortar vegetales…

Cuando terminan de cocinar, Milla sirve las porciones, presentía que Lincoln y Naty harían un desastre si dejaba que distribuyeran las porciones, mientras la chiquilla pelirroja servía las porciones y Lincoln preparaba la mesa, Naty fue a llamar a su hermano a su habitación.

-¿Hermano? ¿Estas allí?- Dijo Natusha al tocar la puerta de la habitación de su hermano.

-Si, puedes pasar, hermanita.- Dijo el hombre desde la habitación.

La chica de cabellos blancos entra a la habitación y ve que se hermano esta contemplando algo en el escritorio.

-Hermano, la cena esta lista… ¿Pasa algo?- Pregunto Naty ante la mirada fija de su hermano hacia el escritorio.

-¿Eh?... Si… Naty.- Dijo el hombre para tomar el sobre.- La carta que mencionaste… Es curioso, pero Papa me dijo que te entregara esto en caso de que pasara algo, se suponía que debía entregártelo hace unos años atrás, pero lo olvide… Lo siento.

Naty queda estoica ante el comentario de su hermano, ¿De verdad existía esa carta? Eso si que debía ser una extraña coincidencia, la chica toma aquella carta, el tiempo había hecho estragos en ella, estaba algo arrugada, como si le hubiera caído agua, también estaba sucia, pero se podía manipular sin temor a que se volviera polvo.

Charlie sale de la habitación no sin antes darle un abrazo a su hermanita, la cual le corresponde con facilidad.

-Baja al comedor cuando termines de leer.- Dijo Charlie al acariciarle la cabeza.- Tomate el tiempo que quieras… Y créeme, yo también lo extraño mucho.

Naty solo se atiene a sonreir mientras ve como su hermano sale de la habitación, ella se sienta en la cama y abre el sobre, con sumo cuidado saca la carta y la abre para leer el contenido…

* * *

"_Para Natusha, Mi linda bolita de nieve:_

_Si lees esta carta lo mas probable es que haya pasado algo que me obligo a alejarme de ti de manera forzada, se que no hablamos de muchas cosas, y de verdad me disculparas por ello, pero aquí vengo a confesarte muchas cosas que creo que mereces conocer… Solo espero que me sigas viendo igual cuando termines de leer esto._

_Comencemos con tu madre, mi hermosa esposa de descendencia británica, la señora Catleya Brigfield, cielos, aun recuerdo cuando la conocí en aquella plaza, aquellos hermosos ojos de color esmeralda y esa cabellera gris me cautivo por completo, nos enamoramos rápido y en dos años nos casamos… Aun recuerdo la alegría que sentí cuando supe que estaba embarazada de Charlie, llore de felicidad cuando nació… _

_Un año después sentí muchísima emoción y felicidad al saber que venias en camino, pero, mientras avanzaba el embarazo de tu madre… Note que algo fallaba, se le veía más pálida, cada vez con menos fuerza… Pero nunca perdió aquella sonrisa que la caracterizaba, ni siquiera se la pudo quitar la muerte cuando finalmente naciste._

_Debo confesar algo que me remuerde la conciencia hasta este día en el que estoy escribiendo esto, pero llegue a odiarte, por mucho tiempo te eche la culpa de haberme arrebatado a mi esposa… Admito que pensé en muchas formas para desacerme de ti por el rencor y miedo que sentía… pensé en dejarte en un orfanato, en dejarte a tu merced en el bosque… Incluso un dia llegue a poner mis manos en tu delicado cuello con el propósito de apretar con todas mis fuerzas, pero no pude, y en ese momento no comprendía el por que, hasta que finalmente lo deduje, supe que de alguna forma, Catleya debía estarme observando desde sea donde estuviera, y no me perdonaría nunca si te hubiera hecho algo…_

_Si, lo se… No soy el mejor padre del mundo, no me sorprenderías que en este momento te generes otra imagen de mí, y no te culpo, este es el día y aun me siento como la peor basura del mundo por haber intentado deshacerme de un Ángel…_

_Pero, cuando te vi mejor, cuando me di el chance de por fin intentar ser un bien padre, no solo para ti si no para Charlie supe que de verdad eras especial, un hermoso regalito de parte de mi esposa, su ultimo acto de amor verdadero conmigo, tus ojitos, tu cabello blanquecino, su sonrisita y tu piel tan suave me hicieron darme cuenta del cariño que tenia oculto hacia ti…_

_Y mientras escribo esto no tengo ni la menor duda de algo, y es que te quiero, de verdad, te quiero con todo mi corazón, me hubiera encantado verte crecer, cumplir tus sueños, llevarte al altar y verte feliz, pero la situación aquí se torna cada vez mas tensa, no se cuanto tiempo esto seguirá en paz…_

_Solo espero que puedas perdonarme por las cosas terribles que hice, se que no merezco tu perdón, pero solo te pido que no me odies… No lo soportaría…_

_Solo me queda desearte suerte en tu vida cariño… Te quiere, Tu padre._

_PD: AL reverso de esta hoja hay algo que escribí hace tiempo, parecerá algo pro-izquierda, pero no la escribí con ese propósito, quizás puedas convertirlo en una canción."_

* * *

Aquella carta conmovió a Natusha, no sabia que su padre pudiera a llegar a pensar así, y aun así le dio los mejores a los de su vida, claro esta que le perdonaba lo que hizo en el pasado, total, el pasado es pasado.

Ella voltea la hoja y lee lo que escribió su padre, ¡Cielos! Era lo mas hermoso que había leído! Un hermoso escrito hablando del significado de la palabra "Camarada" pero de otra perspectiva, Sin duda tenia que convertirla en una canción.

Si, quizás la letra era algo izquierdista, pero ¿Qué mas daba? Además su padre no la escribió con el propósito de hacer propaganda política, era algo que difundía amor a la patria, era simplemente hermosa.

Quizás la hermana de su amado le ayude en convertir ese escrito en una canción, pero por el momento debía bajar al comedor, no podía dejarlos esperando, así que abraza esa carta y la guarda en el sobre, para luego llevarla a su habitación y guardarla en una gaveta.

* * *

**(Continuara…)**


	11. Musica y Boxeo (Capitulo 10)

**Hola chicos, antes de comenzar debo decir algunas cosas:**

**Primero que nada me disculpan la ausencia, es que hay problemas por aqui en Venezuela con la luz y el internet, ademas de eso tengo poco tiempo para escribir :'(**

** Lo segundo es que hace poco descubri gracias a que el compañero DarkDragonofCreation me dio aviso de que alguien habia robado una de mis historias para publicarla en Wattpad, miren... A mi no me molesta si uds quieren llevar mis historias a otros idiomas o a otras plataformas o quieran reescribirlas a su estilo o algo inspirado en ello, pero siempre y cuando me pidan permiso y me den creditos, pero esto me enoja muchisimo... obviamente pienso tomar acciones en contra de esto, pero si esto se repite entonces tendre que eliminar mis historias y llevarlas a un blog privado que me creare dentro de poco... Aun no puedo creer que haya gente que haga eso...**

**En fin, comenzemos :D**

* * *

El sol de la tarde calentaba las calles de Royal Woods mientras la parejita de peliblancos caminaba rumbo a la casa de Lincoln, Natusha se sentía satisfecha, no solo tenia al mejor chico que había conocido a su lado, si no que por fin había sacado un sobresaliente en ciencias, ¡Genial! Ahora debía asegurarse de seguir sacando esas mismas notas en los siguientes exámenes.

La chica de cabellera blanca estaba consiente que debía hablar con las hermanas que Lincoln le había mencionado mas temprano en la hora del desayuno, se sentía nerviosa, solo muy pocas personas saben lo que ella paso por allá, tenia miedo de que las hermanas de Lincoln se burlaran de ella o no le creyeran, pero al mismo tiempo intentaba calmarse diciéndose a si misma que todo iba a salir bien, después de todo son las hermanas de Lincoln, y su amado no seria capaz de dejar que le pasara algo malo… Aunque de todos modos si se llegara a presentar el caso en que ellas intentaran algo raro con su persona, podía darles una paliza tan fuerte que terminarían en cuidados intensivos sin problemas.

-Quién diría que Clyde era tan bueno en el Metal Slug…- Dijo el peliblanco mientras buscaba las llaves de su casa en su bolsillo.- No pensé que pasaría los cinco niveles con tan solo dos fichas.

-¡Si! Quede muy impresionada, yo solo llego al nivel tres y eso gastando casi veinte fichas.- Dijo la chica.- Eso me recordó cuando Milla me dijo que había derrotado a Sub-Zero usando a Reptile.

-Eso es imposible, nadie vence a Sub-Zero.- Dijo Lincoln al abrir la puerta de su casa, allí ve que sus padres parecía estar alegres por algo.

-Hola mama, hola papa.- Dijo el peliblanco.- ¿Paso algo?

-Hijo cariño.- Dijo la señora de cabellera dorada antes de abrazar a su hijo.- Paso algo increíble; La editorial acepto la historia que estaba escribiendo, quizás mi historia no supere a las de Stephen King, pero por lo menos ya la gente por fin conocerá mi nombre.

-Genial, felicidades mama- Dijo Lincoln.- A propósito, ¿Ya conoces a Natusha?

-No, pero es un gusto para mí conocer a la amiguita de mi hijo.- Dijo Rita al extenderle la mano a la chiquilla de cabello blanco, ella le acepta el apretón de manos sin ningún inconveniente.

-El gusto es mío, señora Loud.- Respondió Natusha.

-Y bien, campeón, ¿Te divertiste el fin de semana?- Pregunto el señor Lynn al ponerle una mano en el hombro a su hijo.- Por cierto, un gusto en conocerte… Natusha, ¿Cierto?

-Si, El gusto es mío.- Dijo Natusha al aceptarle el apretón de manos al señor Lynn.

-Si papa, me divertí mucho.- Dijo Lincoln al responderle la pregunta a su padre.- A propósito ¿Luna, Luan, Lucy, Lisa y Lori ya llegaron?

-No, aun no llegan, pero no deben de tardar.- Respondió Rita.

-Bien… Naty y yo tenemos que hacer algunas tareas así que vamos a estar en mi habitación.- Dijo Lincoln.

-De acuerdo, si necesitan algo, solo dímelo.- Dijo Rita al acariciarle la cabeza a Lincoln.

Ambos se hallaban leyendo sus revistas de videojuegos de preferencia, hace rato que habían terminado los deberes así que decidieron relajarse un poco leyendo, con una mano Lincoln sostenía la revista y con la otra jugueteaba cariñosamente con uno de los mechones de cabello de su tierna novia, Naty solo estaba concentrada en su revista y en la sensación relajante que sentía con el toque de su amado.

El silencio en la casa Loud no era muy común de obtener, solo se podía apreciar estos momentos en las tardes, cuando la mayoría de sus hermanas seguían en la escuela o en sus tareas habituales, de todos modos ya no faltaba mucho para que llegaran ellas así que por lo menos tendrían algo de paz por la próxima media hora.

La primera de las hermanas en llegar a la casa es Luna, sonriente abre la puerta con la mano que tenia libre, pues con la otra sostiene el estuche de su guitarra, ese día había estado ensayando con su banda en el teatro de su escuela para un evento de fin de año escolar, nada nuevo para la chica rockera.

Después de saludar a sus padres sube a su habitación para dejar su querido instrumento en su escritorio, luego sale para saludar al resto de su familia, pero al percatarse que no han llegado decide ir a la habitación de Lincoln.

-¿Es mi idea o las revistas cada vez traen propaganda mas extraña?- Pregunto Naty mientras sostenía su revista.

-Créeme, hay cosas mas extrañas a parte de la propaganda de las revistas.- Respondió Lincoln.- como por ejemplo… ¿Cómo se escribe el "0" en números romanos? O ¿El naranja recibe ese nombre por el color o la fruta?

-Ehm… Vaya preguntas quiebra mentes.- Dijo Naty al rascarse la cabeza en señal de confusión.

-Lincoln, bro, ¿Estas allí? ¿Puedo pasar?- Se escucha la voz de la hermana rockera desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Claro, puedes pasar.- Respondió Lincoln.

Al entrar a la habitación de su hermanito, Luna se topo con una escena bastante tierna que le movió el corazón, ambos de verdad se veían adorables así.

-Hey Natusha, no pensé que vendrías hoy.- Dijo Luna al saludar a Naty.

-Bueno, tenía que hacer unas tareas junto a Lincoln, así que tenia que venir, a parte que tengo que pedirte unos favorcitos.- Dijo Naty.

-¿Ah si? ¿Qué favorcitos serán esos?- Pregunto Luna.

En eso Natusha se levanta de la cama y se dirige a su mochila para sacar una carpeta de color marrón.

-Veras, en esta carpeta guardo algunas canciones que eh escrito, pero necesito que me ayudes con dos en especial, échale un vistazo a esta.- Dijo Naty al pasarle la hoja que contenía la letra escrita por su padre, la cual ella había transcrito a otra hoja para evitar dañar la original.

-Déjame ver.- Dijo Luna al tomar la hoja.- Jum… Parece más un poema que una canción, ¿Quién la escribió?

-M… Mi padre.- Respondió la chica de cabellos blancos.

Luna mira a la chica con curiosidad, No sabia que el padre de la chica era poeta.

-Vaya Naty…- Dijo Luna mientras leía de reojo aquel escrito.- ¿Tu padre es poeta, músico o cantautor?

-Ehm… Nada de eso, era Boxeador.- Respondió Naty.

-¿Era? ¿Se retiro del boxeo o algo así?- Pregunto Nuevamente Luna.

-Ehm… Si, se podría decir que si se retiro… Permanentemente.- Dijo Naty algo decaída.

-Mn, vale, déjame terminar de leer esta, ¿Tienes la otra allí?

-Si, ten.- Dijo la chica de cabello blanco al pasarle la otra hoja.

-Excelente, si no te molesta las iré a leer en mi habitación, cuando termine, te pego un grito, ¿Vale?

-Vale.

En eso Luna se retira a su habitación con ambas hojas en mano, de todos modos no tenia nada que hacer el resto de la tarde.

-He, veras como Luna se enamorara de ambas letras.- Dijo Lincoln al tomarla de los hombros.

-Eso espero… Oye cariño, no te lo eh preguntado pero, ¿Qué piensas hacer en el futuro?- Pregunto Naty.- Se que aun somos muy jóvenes, pero al menos debe de interesarte algo ya, ¿No?

En eso Lincoln se lleva una mano al mentón al pensar un poco, en varias ocasiones el se había hecho la misma pregunta, ¿Qué iría a hacer en el futuro? ¿Qué carrera seria la ideal para el? Si, es cierto que tiene 13 años y aun falta mucho para que empiece a preocuparse por eso, pero al menos debería de tener una noción de lo que quiere, como dijo su amada.

Había pensado en muchas cosas, considero convertirse en un dibujante, pero sus dibujos eran pésimos, de cosa y podía hacer hombres palito y aun así quedaban desproporcionados, considero convertirse en escritor, pero era pésimo al momento de expresarse y narrar, incluso considero declinarse a la electrónica, pero luego recordó que la ultima vez que intento reparar el mismo un electrodoméstico ocasiono un corto que dejo a la cuadra entera sin luz por una semana.

Si, se puede decir que Lincoln aun no sabia que quería hacer, eso si no fuera por que hace unos días se le despertó el interés por la medicina al leer aquellos libros de medicina, anatomía y farmacología de Harrison que Lisa le dio un día que el estaba aburrido y no tenia que leer…

-Pues… Realmente aun no lo se, aunque ahorita me esta picando la curiosidad con la carrera de Medicina.- Dijo Lincoln.

-¿Sabes aunque sea aplicar los primeros auxilios?- Pregunto Naty.

-Claro, no es nada del otro mundo.

-¿Enserio sabes aplicarlos?

-Claro, me toco aprenderlos ya que Lynn Jr. Es un imán para los accidentes, con decirte que una vez se quemo mientras estaba haciendo una ensalada de lechuga y tomate.- Dijo Lincoln.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo le hizo para que le sucediera eso?

-Un misterio mas de la vida… Pero no te preocupes, fue solo una quemada de primer grado, nada que un poco de agua y una crema para las quemadas no arregle.

-Hehe, por lo menos no fue nada grave, Mi hermano en más de una vez ah estado al borde de la muerte.

-¿Enserio?

-Si, con decirte que una vez estando en servicio fue apuñalado por un traficante de cristal, el doctor que lo atendió en el hospital dijo que si la hoja de la cuchilla hubiera perforado dos milímetro mas arriba, le hubiera cortado la Yugular.- Dijo Naty.

-Wow… Eso debió preocuparte demasiado, ¿No?

-Claro, por poco y me quedo sola en el mundo, pero lo bueno es que Charlie dijo que iba a ser más cuidadoso.- Dijo Naty.

-Ya veo, al menos el chico se recupero bien.- Dijo Lincoln.

-Si...

-Y bueno, ¿Tu que Piensas hacer en el futuro?- Pregunto Lincoln.

-Bueno, no seria mala idea indagar en el mundo de la música, antes de que toda la locura se desatara en Bosnia, en la cuadra donde vivía la gente me conocía justamente por ser la chica que cantaba y tocaba instrumentos, muchos me decían que tenia un futuro brillante en el mundo de la música, incluso un amigo de papa que provenía de Rusia me dijo que cuando fuera mayor debería viajar a su nación para probar suerte en el Ensamble Alexandrov.

-¿Ensamble Alexandrov?

-Aquí lo conocen como "Coro del Ejercito Rojo"- Dijo Naty.- Ellos fueron los que compusieron marchas tan épicas como "Katyusha" "Let's Go" y "Marcha de los defensores de Moscú"

-Oh, genial querida, ¿Y planeas hacer algo parecido aquí?- Pregunto Lincoln.

-Si… Bueno, me eh percatado que hay muchos artistas que se lanzan como solistas, como Ricardo Arjona o Michael Jackson, aunque también hay otros grupos que hacen música muy buena, como Loco mía o Abba, aunque este ultimo es de la era de los 70's.- Dijo Naty.

-Si, a parte que son Finlandeses.- Dijo Lincoln.- No pensé que conocieras la música de Abba.

-La conocí hace poco.- Dijo Naty.- Son muy buenos.

-Si, su música es muy pegadiza.- Dijo Lincoln.- Pero sabes, le doy la razón a esas personas; tu si que tienes un futuro en el mundo de la música, lindura.

-¡Oh vamos! Estoy seguro que debe haber gente mejor que yo al momento de hacer música.- Dijo Natusha.

-Corazón, ¿Cuántas veces debo decírtelo?, No te degrades a ti misma.- Dijo Lincoln al tomarla de las mejillas.- Mira, se que en este mundo hay gente muy talentosa, algunos les reconocen su talento, otros son incomprendidos, pero yo estoy seguro de que en el futuro brillaras tanto como las estrellas brillan en la noche, y cuando llegue ese día no solo voy a estar allí para verlo, si no que también me dirás que tenia toda la razón.

La chica solo suspira y sonríe, le parecía muy adorable que Lincoln se preocupara por ella, lo suficiente como para recordarle que no debía degradarse, siempre tan atento y servicial con ella…

Ella se abalanza sobre el peliblanco y lo besa, aquellos besos entre ellos se habían vuelto tan apasionados y dulces, desde que descubrieron que podían alargar los besos si respiraban por la nariz.

* * *

Unos minutos después Lynn jr. Llega a la casa, estaba algo frustrada pues había pasado tiempo de mas en su clase de Baseball, por lo cual no podía asistir a su clase de boxeo, así que llego con la idea de practicar con la pera de boxeo de su habitación, aunque ella prefería siempre tener a un adversario.

Cuando se estaba colocando sus guantes recordó que Lincoln podía ayudarla para practicar, después de todo no era la primera vez que se lo pedía, así que salió de su habitación y toco la puerta de la habitación de su hermano.

-Hey Linc, ¿Estas allí?- Pregunto Lynn al momento de tomar el picaporte.

-Si, pasa.- Respondió Lincoln del otro lado de la puerta.

Al entrar, Lynn se sorprende de ver de nuevo a Natusha, no esperaba que estuviera ese día allí.

-Hey hermana, ¿Cómo estuvo el fin de semana?- Pregunto Lincoln.

-Ush, ni me lo recuerdes.- Respondió la chica deportista al temblar de asco.

-Hehe, por tu expresión corporal parece que la pasaste de maravilla.- Dijo Lincoln.

-Huy si, de maravilla.- Dijo Lynn de modo sarcástico.

-¿Qué te hizo hacer esta vez la Tía Ruth?

-Me hizo que le lavara el cabello.

-Ehm… Eso no suena tan mal.

-¿Estas bromeando? ¡Ella tiene Seborrea! ¡Fue asqueroso!

-Cierto, lo había olvidado.

-Como sea, Linc, Vine a ver si me ayudabas a practicar Boxeo.

-Oh, vamos Lynn, sabes muy bien que no me gusta de a mucho los deportes.

-Disculpen que me entrometa pero, ¿Tu practicas Boxeo?- Pregunto la chica de cabellos blancos.

-Si, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Yo también práctico boxeo, si quieres puedo ayudarte a practicar.- Dijo Naty.

-Jum… No pareces ser del tipo de persona que practica algo tan violento como el Boxeo.

-¿Qué intentas decir?- Pregunto Naty algo enojada.

-Pues… A primera vistas luces débil y raquítica, pareciera que con un estornudo salieras volando como hoja de papel.

-¡Óyeme! ¡Soy mas fuerte de lo que parezco!- Dijo Naty ya enojada.

-Ay por favor, entre tu y Lincoln deberían sumar la fuerza de una hormiga.- Dijo Lynn al acercarse de manera burlona a Naty.

-¿Ah si? Si piensas que soy tan débil entonces pásame los guantes y te demuestro cuan débil puedo ser.- Dijo Natusha al sonreír de manera amenazante.

Bien, vamos al patio, veremos que tan débil eres.- Dijo Lynn al salir de la habitación de Lincoln con una sonrisa.

El peliblanco solo tenia la mano en la frente, el había visto como Natusha termino una pelea solo con dos golpes, a pesar que sabia que su hermana era buena, el lo presentía, tendría que prepararse para curar las heridas que ambas chicas se provoquen.

-Cariño…- Dijo Lincoln al tomar de la mano a su amada de cabellera blanca, a simple vista se podría asumir que Naty estaba enojada.- Disculpa a mi hermana Lynn, suele ser muy testaruda en algunos casos.

-Tranquilo Lincoln.- Dijo Naty al apretarle la mano de manera cariñosa.- Me contendré.

-Me alegra oír eso, pero creo que será mejor que prepare un botiquín.- Respondió Lincoln.

-Emn… ¿Tan poca fe me tienes que ya preparas el botiquín?- Pregunto Naty.

-El botiquín no es para ti, es para mi hermana.- Respondió Lincoln.

-No creo que sea necesario, Linky.- Dijo la chica.- Como dije me voy a contener.

-Si, pero por si acaso no lo logras del todo, ya estaré listo.- Respondió Lincoln

-¿Y no te molestarías si le llego a hacer demasiado daño a tu hermana?- Pregunto la chica de cabello blanco.

-Bueno, lo estaría si tu fueras la que lo provoco, pero en este caso se puede decir que Lynn se lo busco.- Respondió Lincoln.

Natusha solo suspira y luego se acerca a la cama de Lincoln y allí se quita su chaqueta, debajo de esta ella tenia puesta una camiseta sin mangas de rayas azules y blancas.

-No quiero que mi chaqueta preferida se manche con la sangre de tu hermana.- Dijo Natusha al guardar su abrigo en su mochila.- A parte que ya tenía calor.

Al rato las chicas y el chico estaban en el patio, Lynn jr. Tenia una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, mientras se ataba los guantes se iba diciendo a si misma que toda esta pelea acabaría con tan solo tres golpes.

Natusha la observaba de reojo, por la sonrisa de la chica deportiva había asumido que tenia una superstición con respecto al resultado de esta pelea.

La peliblanca sonríe, al momento de luchar con contrincantes, le encantaba cuando estos la subestimaban por su baja estatura o por su imagen de "Chica adorable e indefensa"

Definitivamente Lynn jr. No se lo vera venir…

Lincoln estaba sentado en la sombra del árbol con el botiquín en la mano, en esta ocasión no solo haría de medico si no de réferi, el peliblanco sabia que tenia que estar preparado para cualquier eventualidad que pudiera presentarse, vigilar que no se tiraran golpes bajos y por sobre todo que no terminaran matándose…

-¿Están listas?- Pregunto Lincoln al levantarse.

-Mas que lista.- Respondió Natusha con un semblante serio.

-Bueno Natusha, como me caes bien te daré otro chance para que te puedas retirar de esta pelea.- Dijo Lynn.- Claro, a no ser que quieras terminar sin dientes.

-Hablas demasiado, ¿Lo sabias?- Dijo Natusha al ponerse en posición de combate.- Veamos a ver si como hablas, peleas.

Lynn suelta un bufido y se coloca en posición de lucha, Lincoln se acerca a ambas.

-Bien chicas, quiero una pelea limpia, sin golpes bajos ni nada de eso… ¿De acuerdo?- Dijo el peliblanco.

-Dale.- Dijo Lynn.

-De acuerdo.- Dijo Natusha.

-Bien, ¡Comiencen!- Exclamo Lincoln al apartarse de ambas.

Lynn fue la primera en atacar con un derechazo, pero Naty fue lo suficientemente rápida como para esquivarlo y contraatacar con un golpe directo a la nariz de la hermana deportista, haciéndola retroceder, la peliblanca aprovecha este lapso de aturdimiento para atacar nuevamente con un golpe ascendente al mentón, luego le conecta un derechazo que casi hace que Lynn caiga al piso, pero eso no pasa y Lynn se reincorpora a su posición de pelea.

La chica castaña contraataca con un golpe a la mejilla, lográndole atinar a la peliblanca, luego decidió conectarle otro golpe en la otra mejilla que seguía intacta, pero Natusha lo desvía y le vuelve a acertar un golpe directo, pero esta vez en la boca, este fue tan fuerte que lo voló el protector bucal e hizo que la deportista cayera al césped.

Lincoln enseguida fue a revisar a su hermana, pero esta solo se coloco de nuevo el protector y volvió a tomar su pose de pelea.

Natusha vio que aquella chica deportista aun tenia ánimos de seguir, le pareció increíble… o tenía un espíritu de lucha muy alto, una terquedad de primera o una combinación de ambas.

-Lynn, ¿Segura que puedes continuar?- Pregunto Lincoln.

-Seguro, hermanito.- Respondió Lynn.

Lynn decidió que era momento de darlo todo, había subestimado la situación, Natusha no solo era una simple aprendiz, sabia bastante, podría decirse que estaba a su nivel, incluso mas… una digna adversaria para "Lynn-atica" decide arremeter con fuerzas y logra acertarle unos buenos golpes a la chica peliblanca, dejándola algo desorientada, pero cuando intenta darle el golpe de gracia, ella lo esquiva y logra atinarle un derechazo tan fuerte que la deja en el piso noqueada.

Natusha retrocede mientras jadea por el agotamiento, a simple vista puede que pareciese que derrotar a Lynn fue fácil, pero en realidad pudo haber perdido, lo que la salvo de la derrota fue la lentitud con la que la chica castaña atacaba, quizás si enviaba esos golpes por correo llegaran mas rápido.

Lincoln se acerca a Lynn, esta estaba completamente noqueada, fuera de combate, enseguida saca algo de alcohol etílico del botiquín y acerca la botella a su nariz para intentar despertarla, tarda un poco pero al final logra despertarla, luego le coloca dos motas de algodón en las fosas nasales para detener la sangre que le escurría de allí y finalmente la ayuda a levantarse.

-Lamento decir esto, Lynn, pero creo que Natusha te gano.- Dijo Lincoln.

-No me digas...- Respondió Lynn algo disgustada.

-¿Ahora vez por que la superstición no es buena en todos los casos?- Dijo Natusha al acercarse a Lynn.

-Si…- Dijo Lynn al ver a Natusha.

La chica de cabello castaño se para enfrente de Natusha, Lynn estaba disgustada, no le gustaba perder, pero debía reconocer que esa chica, la novia de su hermano peleaba muy bien…

-Pero esto no se quedara así, Natusha.- Exclamo la chica deportista.- Quiero la revancha.

-Pero ¿Ahorita mismo?

-No… Quiero entrenar un poco mas, cuando me sienta lista volveremos a enfrentarnos.- Respondió Lynn.

-Bueno, si quieres mejorar te recomiendo que mejores tu agilidad, esos golpes que me lanzaste hubieran llegado más rápido si los enviabas por correo.- Dijo Natusha.

Lynn solo sonríe, la chica de verdad le caía bien.

-He, ya veo… Bueno, si algún día te apetece entrenar un poco, puedes verme en el Gimnasio de la escuela a las tres… Así ambas estaremos a punto para la revancha.

-Ten por seguro que me pasare un día de estos.- Dijo Natusha.

* * *

Después de aquella escaramuza ambos suben a segundo piso, en donde Luna llama a ambos a su habitación, cuando ambos peliblancos entran, Luna cierra la puerta y se sienta en la silla de su escritorio.

-Naty, querida, ya leí esas letras y déjame decirte; Jamás en mi vida había leído algo tan hermoso.- Dijo Luna al ver a Natusha directo a los ojos.

-¿De verdad crees eso?- Pregunto Natusha mientras se le formaba una sonrisa.

-¡Por supuesto!- Dijo Luna.- ¡Tu padre era un genio de las palabras! Nunca pensé que alguien pudiera darle un significado mas profundo a la palabra "Camarada" mas alla de su connotación política.

-Me alegra que te gustara, Luna.- Exclamo Natusha en alegría total.- Por un momento llegue a pensar que no te gustaría, pues a simple vista cualquiera pensaría que es propaganda política.

-Por favor, Natusha.- Dijo Luna.- Es una letra muy hermosa, supongo que querrás que te ayude con la melodía, ¿no?

-Pues… si, a mi no se me ah ocurrido nada.- Dijo Natusha al rascarse la cabeza.

-He, ya veo… Oye, ¿Has pensado en entrar al mundo de la música?- Pregunto Luna.

-Por supuesto, Luna… Solo que ni siquiera se como tocar a la puerta.- Dijo Natusha.

-Bueno, si te interesa…- Dijo Luna al levantarse y sacar un panfleto de su mochila.- Cada año la junta Educativa del estado de Michigan realiza un concurso de música en una escuela al azar, estas de suerte por que este año le toco a la escuela a la que asistes…

Natusha le echa una mirada al panfleto, por la fecha del evento ella calculo que quedaban un mes.

-Pero, ¿Esto como me ayudara a entrar en el mundo de la música?- Pregunto Natusha.

-Amiga, en esos eventos suelen lanzarse varios Cazatalentos, y si corres con el infortunio de que no hubo uno presente, al menos te darás a conocer ante otras entidades escolares y estadales… Es algo para comenzar, ¿No?

-Para que te digo que no, si tienes razón.- Dijo Natusha.- Pero, ahora que lo leo bien, aquí dice que no estan admitiendo solistas, solo bandas.

-No te preocupes amiga.- Dijo la chica Rockera.- Yo puedo proveerte de una banda, creo que a Chuck y a Sam no le importara colaborar contigo.

-Vaya Luna, ¿De verdad vas a hacer eso por mi?- Pregunto la chiquilla de cabellos blancos.

-Por supuesto, ¡La gente necesita conocer tu talento!- Exclamo Luna.

-He, ¿Y como piensas adaptar el ritmo de las canciones?- Pregunto Natusha.

-Bueno, eso déjamelo a mi, cuando lo tenga todo listo le digo a Lincoln que te avise, ¿Vale?- Dijo Luna.

-Esta bien.- Respondió Natusha.

* * *

Habian pasado algunas horas desde que Natusha y Lincoln habían hablado con Luna, ambos se hallaban en la habitación de Lincoln, estaban hablando sobre la escuela y sus rumores extraños, eso hasta que escucha que tocan a la puerta, el peliblanco, con voz tranquila dice que entren, y seguido a esto, Luna, Luan, Lucy, Lisa y Lori entran y traban la puerta al entrar, Natusha sabia para que venían.

-Bien, Luan, ¿Te aseguraste que la puerta haya quedado bien trabada?- Pregunto Lincoln.

-Si, quedo bien trabada.- Dijo Luan.

-Bien, Chicas, recuerden que lo que se hable aquí, aquí se queda, ¿Vale?- Dijo Lincoln.

-Eso lo comprendemos completamente, Lincoln.- Dijo Lucy.

-Bien… Naty, querida, cuando quieras.- Dijo Lincoln al colocarse a lado de ella y ponerle una mano en el hombro.

La chica suspira, nunca pensó que tendría que contar toda la historia que vivio alla, pero supuso que debían saber la verdad, necesitaba que su historia fuera escuchada…

-Bien… Mi historia va asi…- Dijo Naty mientras miraba al suelo.

* * *

**Continuara…**


	12. Los Fantasmas en ti (Capitulo 11)

**Disculpen la demora :(**

* * *

Allí estaba, frente a su novio y sus hermanas, expectantes por lo que iba a contar… Aun le dolía recordar todo lo que vivió, pero al mismo tiempo no quería quedar como una voz anónima… Quería ser escuchada, quería que más gente conociera las atrocidades que cometió el bastardo de Ratko Mladic y sus barbaros, quería que la gente conociera la incompetencia de los cascos azules al momento de defender a su pueblo.

Quería que su voz no se apagara…

-Bueno… Algo que deben saber es que Bosnia comenzó su camino a la independencia con una declaración del parlamento el 15 de octubre de 1991, La comunidad europea reconoció a la Republica de Bosnia como Nación independiente el 6 de abril de 1992, Los estados unidos la reconoció al día siguiente.- Dijo la chica al sentarse en una de las sillas que había en la habitación.

-Sí, recuerdo haber visto eso en los periódicos.- Dijo Lucy.

-El problema es que la independencia no ayudo en solventar los problemas de mi nación, así que no se tardó mucho antes de que estallara un conflicto interno entre los tres grupos mayoritarios de Bosnia.- Prosiguió la chica.- Los Bosniacos Musulmanes, los Serbio Bosnios Ortodoxos y los Bosnio croatas Católicos.

-Ósea que la independencia de Bosnia como método para solventar sus problemas internos fue contraproducente…- Dijo Lincoln.

-Algo así… - Respondió Natusha-. En Srebrenica, la lucha por la supervivencia comenzó en el 92, a pesar que la población de Srebrenica era mayormente Bosniaca, eso no impidió que las fuerzas Serbo-Bosnias junto a grupo paramilitares tomaran la ciudad, matando y expulsando a varios civiles… Pero el ARBIH o Ejercito de Bosnia y Herzegovina retomo la ciudad, todo gracias al mando del comandante Naser oric.

-Pero, si la ciudad había sido retomada por el ARBIH, ¿Por qué cayo de nuevo?- Pregunto Lori.

-Todo comenzó meses después.- Comenzó la chica de cabellos blancos-. Un reunificado ejército Serbio al mando de… Ese carnicero de Mladic realizo una ofensiva, retomando Konjevic Polke y Cerska, dividiendo de nuevo a Srebrenica de Zepa…

La chica se mueve un poco en la silla, era claro que le incomodaba hablar de eso.

Pero aun así prosiguió…

-Aún recuerdo ese Marzo del 93…- Siguió la chica-. Cuando el General francés Philippe Morillon, líder de la UNPROFOR o Fuerzas de Protección de las Naciones Unidas inspecciono la ciudad, encontrando varias fallas graves, la ciudad estaba en estado de sitio, había sobrepoblación, no había agua ni electricidad y los medicamentos y suministros básicos escaseaban en extremo… Aun así ese general dio un discurso en la plaza y nos dijo que la ONU estaba protegiendo la ciudad y que nunca nos abandonarían… Que ingenuos que fuimos al confiar en la UN.

-Pero no podemos decir que no hicieron nada.- Dijo Lisa-. Tengo entendido que entre marzo y abril de 1993 la ACNUR o Alto Comisionado de las Naciones Unidas para los Refugiados realizo varias evacuaciones, para luego aprobar la resolución 819, que declaraba a Srebrenica como zona segura.

-Si… y la protegieron tan bien que el 11 de julio de 1995, Mladic y sus esbirros estaban desfilando en las calles de Srebrenica… Eso solo es el preludio para la pesadilla que sufrió mi gente… - Dijo Natusha-. Escuche tantas historias horribles, una vez me pareció oír que a un hombre le obligaron a comerse el hígado de su hijo, al que habían matado frente a el…

Los presentes en esa habitación se impactaron con lo que dijo la pequeña de cabellos blancos… Por dios, eso era horrible…

-Potocari fue la fábrica del horror... Asesinatos y violaciones se dieron allí.- Dijo Natusha-. Por suerte para mi yo nunca estuve en Potocari, pero estuve demasiado cerca de morir en dos ocasiones.

La chica suspira, ya tenía que enfrentarse al primer trauma que tuvo…

* * *

_No recuerdo la fecha exacta de esa noche, ni siquiera recuerdo cómo fue que termine allí, solo se que de repente estaba en medio del bosque junto con varias personas, el lugar era iluminado con los faros de los vehículos._

_Nos colocaron en una fila en el orillo de una pestilente fosa y frente a nosotros varios soldados Serbios con fusiles de alto calibre comenzaron a hablarnos, no les preste atención pues estaba muerta del pánico… Sabía que ese era mi fin._

_Sentí un frio que me recorrió el cuerpo cuando vi que esos hombres nos apuntaron con sus armas, las lágrimas se me salían por el miedo, iba a ser una víctima anónima más de este conflicto sin sentido..._

_Solo… Solo tenía ganas de ir a casa y abrazar a mi padre._

_Pero, repentinamente alguien que estaba en la fila grita fuerte y me rodea entre sus brazos, para luego escucharse los disparos._

_Todos en la fila caímos en esa fosa, el olor era horrible, si quieren hacerse una idea de la peste, imaginen el olor que tendría un trozo de carne al ser dejado en la intemperie una semana._

_El hombre que me protegió cayó encima de mí, pero eso fue una ventaja, podía ocultarme con su cuerpo, pero esos soldados querían asegurarse de que todos estaban muertos, así que se acercaron a la orilla de la fosa y comenzaron a disparar._

_Quería gritar, quería llorar, pero no podía, si lo hacía estaba muerta._

_Repentinamente una de las balas logro atravesar el cadáver que aún seguía encima mío y me roza la muñeca, tuve que hacer un esfuerzo enorme para no gritar del dolor, al revisar mi muñeca lo supe enseguida… Eso dejara una cicatriz horrible…_

_De repente… Todo quedo en silencio… Lo único que escuchaba eran mis latidos y las voces de esos genocidas…_

_Escuche que intercambiaban unas palabras y luego oí que varios autos se encendían y se iban de allí._

_Para serles sincero, no recuerdo cuanto tiempo estuve escondida bajo ese cadáver, yo diría que pasaron como dos a tres horas, llego un punto en que decidí que era momento de moverse de allí…_

_Cuando Salí, mire a mi alrededor… ¡Dios! Era tan horrible, la muerte me rodeaba, pude ver allí a hombres, ancianos, mujeres y niños… Algunos muy cercanos a mi edad, incluso sentía que muchos de ellos me miraba… _

_Esas miradas heladas plasmaban el terror que vivieron previos a ser fusilados…_

_Miradas que se quedaran grabadas en mi mente por el resto de mi vida._

_Como pude trepe y logre salir de esa fosa, estaba toda manchada de ese fango pestilente, también estaba manchada con la sangre de ese sujeto que me protegió... Sin pensarlo comenzó a caminar de regreso, pero me asegure de ir por la orilla del camino, la maleza del lugar me ocultaba perfectamente._

_Mientras caminaba no podía evitar llorar… Nunca había experimentado un miedo y una soledad tan fuerte… ¡Cielos! El solo pensar que podría morir allí para ser olvidada me generaba tristeza… No quería que me olvidaran… Pero mientras seguía caminando más, en mi mente se hacía presente esa idea._

… _Que había sido dejada allí para ser olvidada… _

_Si tan solo el destino me diera la oportunidad de ver a mi padre una vez más… Lo abrazaría con todas mis fuerza y le pediría que siempre este a mi lado._

_Llego un punto en el que me agote de todo, quería que todo acabara de una vez por todas. De repente un auto hizo presencia en la carretera, una camioneta civil, enseguida salí para ver si me ayudaban o me terminaban de matar._

_Es más, ni siquiera estaba pensando cuando Salí a hacerle señas a ese auto, no me importo si eran Serbios o paramilitares… No me importaba ya si con eso sellaba mi sentencia de muerte._

_Solo quería que todo esto acabara…_

_Pero, por fortuna no eran ni Serbios ni paramilitares, era un grupo de expedición de la 28 Brigada del Ejército de Bosnia Herzegovina, estaban de civil en una vieja camioneta del año 75, al parecer patrullaban esa área para investigar que pasaba con la gente que los Serbios se llevaban a los bosques._

_Ellos se detuvieron y para mayor de mis suertes allí estaba el, ese hombre que mi padre consideraba como un hermano de otra madre_

_Alexander Krakow no tardo en reconocerme, enseguida se acercó y me pregunto qué había pasado, pero yo solo caí de rodillas mientras seguía sollozando, a él no le importó que estaba cubierta de ese pestilente fango y de la sangre de alguien, simplemente me abrazo._

_No se cómo… Pero había esquivado a la muerte…_

* * *

Todos en esa habitación a excepción de la niña de cabellos blancos quedaron atónitos por la historia que contaba. Lincoln vio con asombro como Lori, la más fuerte de sus hermanas secándose una lagrimita con la manga de su suéter.

-Disculpa que te lo diga, Natusha.- Dijo Lucy-. Pero, ¿Cómo podemos saber que lo que dices es verdad?

La chica, que tenía una expresión algo triste simplemente hace algo que ni Lincoln espero que ella hiciera; Se quitó aquel pañuelo de color verde agua que cubría su muñeca, para luego mostrar la cicatriz, eso corroboraba su historia.

-Naty… Yo no sé qué decir…- Dijo Lincoln.

La chica vuelve a bajar la mirada.

-Saben… Ahora que lo pienso, ese hombre que me salvo, se parecía mucho a un vecino que vivía a dos casas de mi antiguo hogar.- Dijo la chica.

-Entonces allí estaría el sentido del por qué te salvo.- Dijo Lisa.

Natusha queda en silencio un momento… Lincoln noto que la mano de la chica temblaba un poco, para luego darse cuenta que una perlita de agua se resbalaba por su mejilla.

-Este es el día y aun me persiguen esas miradas que vi en esa fosa.- Dijo Natusha con la voz como si a través de aquellas miradas pudiera ver el sufrimiento en primera persona… Es algo que no le deseo ni a mi peor enemigo.

-Naty…

-¿Cómo fue que se llegó a eso?- Pregunto la chica sin siquiera notar que su amado le había llamado-.¡¿Cómo es posible que el ser humano llegue a hacer tales calamidades!?

-_La guerra saca lo peor del ser humano_…- Dijo Lisa para si misma.

-Pero saben…- Siguió la chica de cabellos blancos-. No me gusta admitirlo, pero después de eso… Comencé a tener mucho miedo de cosas a las que ni le había prestado atención.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Pregunto Lucy.

-Bueno… Cuando se tiene esta edad uno piensa que va a vivir para siempre, pero eventos así te hacen replantearte todo lo que sabes hasta el momento.- Dijo la chica-. En el momento en que estaba sola pensé en lo triste que debía ser morir sin nadie que te extrañe o te eche de menos, debe ser horrible morir y ser olvidado…

La chica sentía un nudo en la garganta, de verdad se le dificultaba hablar de ese tema, era uno de los mayores miedos que poseía, junto a los traumas y cicatrices que la acompañan, ese miedo era el que la atormentaba bastante…

-… Y ahora que lo pienso, aquellas personas de aquella fosa común, murieron en anonimato… Murieron como personas sin nombre, seguramente anhelaban volver con sus familias, con sus hijos… Con sus amadas o amados, pero en vez de eso recibieron una lluvia de balas… La muerte de un hombre es una tragedia, pero la muerte de millones es una estadística.- Dijo la chica con la voz entrecortada.

Lincoln solo se atuvo a ponerle una mano en el hombro, ella solo la sostuvo con algo de fuerza.

-Y es que.- Prosiguió las noches tengo esa pesadilla, en la que si muero en esa fosa… Y mi familia se termina olvidando de mí, como si nunca hubiera existido en sus vidas… Yo no puedo decirles nada porque soy solo un espectro, forzándome a vivir en soledad… No… No quiero estar sola… Y-yo le temo a la soledad… ¡No quiero ser olvidada! …

…

_Solo… No quiero ser olvidada… _

La pequeña solo se quebró, se llevó ambas manos al rostro y comenzó a sollozar, ese miedo la perseguía siempre, el miedo a ser olvidada.

Ahora Lincoln comprendió el por qué ella siempre parecía querer estar con su persona el mayor tiempo que le fuera posible, la comprendió…

El, sin decir una palabra solo la abrazo, y la chica no refuto nada, ella solo dejo que su llanto fluyera en el hombro de su amado peliblanco, una escena que conmovió a las hermanas presentes.

Lisa, que es alguien inexpresiva tuvo que quitarse los lentes para secarse una lagrima traicionera que se le escapo, vaya… Esa chica parecía tan traumada, en los brazos de su hermano se veía tan frágil…

Luna, se acercó a Natusha, no pudo resistirlo más, sentía que necesitaba darle apoyo también así que la abrazo.

-Natusha… Lo que te paso fue algo horrible.- Dijo Luna mientras la abrazaba-. Pero sabes, eres más fuerte de lo que crees; sobreviviste, seguiste adelante y ahora tienes una nueva oportunidad de ser feliz, una oportunidad que lamentablemente otros en aquella nación no tuvieron.

-Si, además.- Comenzó el peliblanco-. Aunque aún me siga dando miedo, aun te queda un familiar, Charlie puede intimidar a cualquiera… Incluyendome, pero estoy seguro que él te quiere de verdad y nunca te abandonara… Al igual que yo, mi nubecita.

La chica sintió que no pudo llorar más, así que se separa de Lincoln para mirarle, este le seca las lágrimas con el pulgar.

-Sé que te lo eh dicho muchas veces, amor… Pero lo digo en serio, No debes de sentirte sola, porque ahora estaré contigo. No sé si me vayas a creer, pero para mí, dejarte a tu merced es… Inhumano para mí, ahora, Mi hermosa dama… Tu felicidad es mi prioridad.

-Además.- Dijo Luna-. Ahora voy a apoyarte en lo que sea, me caes demasiado bien, Natusha, eres una persona muy especial que no merecía haber pasado por eso, pero ahora que tienes una nueva oportunidad, te ayudare en lo que sea… Amiga.

Natusha ve a Lincoln y a Luna, sintió la sinceridad en sus miradas, y sonrió, sus hermosos ojos color verde esmeralda se humedecieron de nuevo para abrazar al peliblanco y a la chica rockera con todas sus fuerzas,

La chica se sintió feliz, tal parece que después de tanto sufrimiento por fin puede sonreír con sinceridad… Tal vez Luna tenía razón, a ella le habían dado una oportunidad para ser feliz, una que no todos su compatriotas en Srebrenica no tuvieron… ¿La iría a desperdiciar así como así?

He, claro que no, no la podía desperdiciar; tenía que empezar a vivir la vida, a pesar de sus temores.

-Aunque eso sí.- Dijo Lori-. Esa cicatriz en tu muñeca Literalmente se ve que fue dolorosa.

-Sí que lo fue.- Dijo la chica al secarse las lágrimas-. Pero no es la única que poseo.

-¿Enserio?- Pregunto Lincoln.

-Sí, tengo unas más en el hombro.- Dijo la chica.

-¿De verdad? Las veces que te has quitado tu abrigo no las eh visto.- Dijo Lincoln.

-Ah, eso es porque las escondo con maquillaje y parches.- Dijo la peliblanca-. Si no lo hiciera cada vez que me quitara mi abrigo todos se me quedarían viendo como un bicho raro.

-Buen punto.- Dijo Lucy.

-Sabes Lincoln.- Dijo Lisa-. Tienes a una amiga muy particular.

-De hecho, no somos amigos.- Dijo ella-. Somos novios.

Lincoln enseguida la ve.

-Te encanta verme sufrir, ¿verdad?

-¿Tu qué crees?- Dijo Natusha.

Enseguida Lincoln se tapa los oídos para opacar el grito agudo de sus hermanas, pero fue en vano, casi sintió que se le rompía el tímpano con semejante griterío, luego ellas corrieron para abrazarle.

* * *

Eran las 5 de la tarde y Charlie iba rumbo a la casa Loud en su auto, un Ford Escort del año 90, había terminado su turno hace unos minutos y fue Natusha la que le llamo a ver si la podía ir a buscar.

Al llegar se baja y se acomoda el cinturón de su uniforme, odiaba reconocerlo, pero el pantalón le quedaba un poco grande, eso es porque antes cuando entro al cuerpo policial estaba algo gordo, pero como ahora con su rutina de ejercicios era más que obvio que iba a rebajar.

Al momento que tocan la puerta, Lynn jr. Que estaba en la sala viendo Tv decide abrir la puerta.

-¡Voy!- Dijo la chica al momento de atender.

-Buenas tardes, ciudadana.- Saludo Charlie.

Enseguida Lynn sintió temor al sentir que se había metido en serios problemas.

-Ehm… Hola, señor oficial.- Dijo Lynn con una sonrisa temblorosa.

-Vine por…

-¡No por favor, no me arreste señor oficial!- Interrumpió la chica deportista-. ¡Yo que diantres iba a saber que Polly iba a cambiar el azúcar de la sala de profesores con ese extraño polvo blanco que parecía bicarbonato de sodio!

-Ehm…

-Enserio, yo no compre ese polvo, ella lo trajo… Yo solo forcé la cerradura del aula de profesores… No espérense, eso es entrada ilegal.

-Espera un momento, niña.- Dijo Charlie-. ¿Por qué piensas que te vengo a arrestar?

-Pues porque… Espera, ¿No vienes a arrestarme?

-Ehm… No, vengo a buscar a mi hermana…- Respondió Charlie.- Espera un momento, ¿En qué lio estabas metida, jovencita?

-Eh… Ah… Yo, Ah como cree, oficial.- Dijo la chica deportista al empezar a reír-. Solo bromeaba con usted, yo soy una ciudadana responsable y nunca me meto en problemas… hehe…

-… Bien, como sea, ¿Podrías decirle a mi hermana que ya llegue a buscarla?

-Claro, como no, señor oficial… Enseguida voy…- Dijo la deportista al irse de allí.

-_Definitivamente la familia de Lincoln es un poco rara_…- Pensó Charlie.

* * *

**(Continuara)**

**PD: Se suponia que este capitulo era diferente, pero debido a que perdi la version anterior tuve que reescribirlo, solo espero que les haya gustado :s**


	13. En dos corazones felices (Capitulo 12)

Había pasado otra semana desde que Natusha conto su historia en los Balcanes, se sentía un poco mejor consigo misma, el poder compartir su experiencia traumante y que esta fuera escuchada por alguien más ajeno a su familia era reconfortante para ella, y más cuando recibía apoyo moral, eso le daba a entender que no estaba sola.

Ahora contaba con gran parte del apoyo de las hermanas de Lincoln, en especial de Luna y su querido peliblanco, Lincoln.

De hecho, desde ese día, Lincoln se había vuelto más cariñoso y comprensivo con ella, en sus citas solía abrazarla y decirle cuanto la quería y el como nunca la iba a dejar sola, aquellas hermosas palabras junto a las acciones de su conejito solo aumentaban sus sentimientos hacia él, cada vez que estaba con el sentía la necesidad de abrazarlo, besarlo y jamás soltarlo.

En cuanto a Luna, ella le estaba enseñando más sobre la música, y a cambio Natusha le enseñaba lo básico en defensa personal, así podrá defenderse en caso que algún borracho quiera pasarse con ella en uno de sus conciertos.

Ambas amigas solían reunirse en las tardes, en el auditorio de la escuela para practicar canto y guitarra, ella le había enseñado varios trucos con la guitarra eléctrica y acústica.

Y con Lynn Jr, pues tenían una relación Amor/Odio, se estimaban, durante los recreos solían divertirse hablando y bromeando, pero cuando llegaba la hora de las prácticas de boxeo, ambas no se tenían ningún tipo de piedad en el ring, era una guerra sin cuartel entre ambas.

Pero a pesar de todos se consideraban buenas amigas.

* * *

La Mañana del Lunes ella se encontraba de camino a la escuela, su hermano decidió llevarla en esta ocasión, a Natusha le preocupaba que su hermano casi no tuviera descansos, si no estaba de turno, estaba de compras o haciendo ejercicios, eran muy pocas las veces en las que el hombre corpulento se relajaba.

La chica peliblanca sentía que ella le impedía relajarse, desde que ambos se mudaron de Western Hazeltucky a Royal Woods, no ha visto que su hermano salga con compañeros de trabajo, ni siquiera lo ha visto salir con alguna mujer que a él le atraiga.

No es justo, ella queria mucho a su hermano, y así como él quiere verla feliz, ella quiere verlo feliz.

-Ehm… ¿Charlie?- Llamo la chica peliblanca.

-¿Huh? Dime.- Respondió el joven sin quitar la vista del camino.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Por supuesto, hermanita.- Respondió Charlie al detenerse ante una luz roja-. Si eres tu, puedes preguntarme lo que sea.

-¿No sientes que casi no te has tomado tiempo para ti desde que nos mudamos aquí?- Pregunto la chica al mirarle.

Esa pregunta llamo la atención del joven oficial.

-¿A qué te refieres, hermanita?- Pregunto Charlie.

-Pues, desde que hemos estado en Royal Woods solo te la pasas trabajando, haciendo ejercicios y cuidándome, no eh visto que salgas a divertirte con tus compañeros o salido con alguna mujer que te atraigo.- Dijo Natusha-. Eso me preocupa hermano.

-Natusha, hermanita… Sabes que mi prioridad es protegerte y darte una vida justa.- Dijo Charlie-. Si quiero que seas feliz, debo sacrificar algunas cosas.

-Charlie.- Dijo la chiquilla peliblanca, su expresión develaba preocupación-. De verdad te admiro mucho, no todos soportarían esa carga en sus hombros, y eso solo hace que me sienta más orgullosa de ti, pero no me parece que sacrifiques tu felicidad por la mía.

-Pero Natusha…

-Charlie… Eres mi hermano, y de verdad te admiro y quiero, pero la vida es muy corta como para eliminar la diversión de esta… Así que, si tienes chance de salir con tus amigos o de salir con alguien que te atraiga, hazlo… Yo también quiero que seas feliz, hermano… Lo mereces.

Charlie observa por un momento a su hermanita, ella lo veía con una mirada de perrito regañado ¡Rayos! Como odiaba que ella hiciera eso, pues es tan adorable que el siempre termina cediendo a sus deseos.

-Vamos hermanita, no hagas eso…- Dijo Charlie.

Ella solo lo siguió viendo, finalmente Charlie suspira

-Está bien… Tu ganas.- Dijo Charlie al sentirse derrotado.

-¡Yay!- Exclamo Natusha para abrazarle de manera rápida.

-Sabes, ahora que lo pienso, quizás si tengas razón.- Dijo Charlie-. Sé que mi prioridad es cuidarte, pero también necesito sacar momentos para mí… Quizás hoy después del trabajo vaya con Jack por unas cervezas.

-Me parece bien.- Dijo Natusha con una sonrisa-. Pero no te pases con la bebida, la última vez que te embriagaste tuve que llevarte a casa en un volquete improvisado.

-Hehehe.- Rio el joven oficial al recordar ese día.- Ya te lo eh dicho varias veces, en esa ocasión me pase por que, además de que era mi cumpleaños, también celebraba mi graduación de la academia… Además de que te quejas, solo me cargaste por dos cuadras, y además es un precio justo.

-¿Cómo así?

-Bueno, cuando te quedas dormida en el sofá ¿Quién crees que te lleva a tu camita y te arropa para que no pases frio? Bueno, técnicamente sería lo mismo.- Dijo el chico de cabello naranja al arrancar el auto.

-Con la sola diferencia que yo me duermo es por el cansancio y no por el nivel de alcohol en sangre.- Dijo La chica peliblanca.

-Oh, vamos hermanita, me haces quedar como un alcohólico, y no lo soy.- Dijo el joven a manera de broma.

-Es que no lo eres, creo que si lo fueras, ni siquiera tendrías tu empleo actual, ¿no?

-Buen punto.- Dijo el joven-. ¿Y cómo van las cosas con Lincoln?

-Pues…- Dijo la chica algo sonrojada-. Se ha portado muy bien conmigo, es un chico muy dulce y cariñoso.

-Que bonito es el amor joven.- Dijo Charlie con una sonrisa-. Pero eso sí, si llega a portarse mal me avisas, hace una semana atrás el departamento de policía fue dotado con Fusiles de asalto M4A1 y me gustaría tener un sujeto de pruebas.

-¡Charlie!- Exclamo Natusha-. ¿De verdad le dispararías a Linky?

-Hehe, era broma, Hermanita.- Dijo el oficial al reírse-. Obviamente no pienso dispararle con un fusil.

-Qué bueno…

-Quizás con una escopeta, pero con un fusil no…

Natusha solo observa a su hermano, a lo cual este empieza a reírse.

-¿Qué no tienes sentido del humor, hermana?- Dijo Charlie al terminar de reír-. Además Lincoln me cae bien, aunque pienso que su familia es un poco extraña.

-… Y eso que no has conocido a las demás.- Susurro Natusha.

-¿Dijiste algo?

-Ehm… Nada, hermanito… - Dijo Natusha-. A propósito, tú y Jack sí que deben estar agotados de ser cotizados por las mujeres ¿No, pillín?

-Vamos Natusha, bien sabes que esas mujeres solo nos buscan por el físico.- Dijo Charlie.

-¿Te duele la cara de ser tan guapo?-Dijo la chica al reírse.

-No es gracioso, hermana.- Dijo Charlie al sonreír-. Veras, no mentiré que me fascina la compañía de una mujer hermosa, tanto como mi fascinación por los libros del escritor Jonás Nagera, pero a final de cuentas, para que una relación se mantenga no solo hace falta la atracción física… Se necesita ese sentimiento mutuo de afinidad y querencia… Pero creo que eso ya lo sabes.

La chica solo voltea hacia un lado algo sonrojada.

-Sí, claro que lo comprendo, aunque es curioso, las chicas con las que te eh visto salir son rubias.- Dijo Natusha

-Que puedo decir… Supongo que tengo una fascinación por las rubias.- Dijo Charlie.

-Tu y tus extraños gustos.- Dijo Natusha para reírse.

-Lo dice la que esta emparejada con un peliblanco.- Respondió Charlie.

-¡Oye! Eso no es gracioso.- Dijo Natusha.

-Lo es para mí.- Dijo el joven-. Pero hablando en serio, yo no niego que haya tenido mis parejas en el pasado, pero ninguna de esas relaciones funciono porque ellas solo se fijaron en mí por el físico, así que es más que obvio que no duraron mucho…

-Aww… Pobrecito.- Dijo Natusha al tomarle del hombro.

-Si… Pero aun no pierdo la fe en que algún da llegara la indicada.- Dijo Charlie-. Por mientras, me concentro en lo más importante, que es en pasarla bien con mis amigas, y cuidar a mi hermanita, que es el tesoro más grande que tengo en mi vida.

Natusha sonríe al momento en que su hermano le revuelve un poco el cabello con su mano, luego la chica enciende la radio del auto para poner la emisora _"Radio X" _al parecer estaban colocando una canción de ese nuevo grupo de Metal… Rammsten.

* * *

Lincoln y sus amigos se hallaban en un aula de clases hablando sobre temas variados, hace rato que ya había terminado la clase de Matemáticas.

Lincoln solo observaba ese frasco naranja de píldoras que le había dado Lisa, era algo que le tenía que dar a su amada peliblanca. Según a palabras de Lisa, ese frasco contenía un tipo de ansiolítico un poco más fuerte que le iba a ayudar a mantener la calma en momentos de tensión o en los que sienta que el miedo le está ganando.

-Claro, este mundo en estos tiempos está casi que se colapsa de tantos desastres que el hombre ha causado.- Dijo Liam-. Pero, quien sabe, capaz que para el 2020, la humanidad ya haya tomado conciencia y el mundo por fin este en paz.

-Ha… Si que eres un gran soñador, Liam.- Dijo Rusty-. Pero en fin ¿Qué vamos a hacer este fin de semana?

-Pues, ¿Qué al final no quedamos en reunirnos en casa de Zack para tontear un rato?- Pregunto Clyde.

-Ah cierto.- Dijo Zack-. Casi lo olvidaba, recuerden llevar dinero para comprar algunos refrigerios y refrescos.

-Oye Lincoln-. Dijo Clyde-. ¿Vas a ir a la reunión del sábado en casa de Zack?

-¿Huh? ¡Claro!- Respondió el peliblanco.

-¿Y ese frasco?- Pregunto Rusty.

-Ah, esto…- Dijo Lincoln-. Es algo que le debo entregar a Natusha.

-¿Qué son?- Pregunto Liam.

-Ansiolíticos.

-Ah… Calmantes.- Dijo Clyde-. Deberías entregarle eso enseguida.

-Ahorita anda en clases, ella dijo que me iba a buscar cuando saliera.- Dijo Lincoln.

-Pareces algo agotado, amigo.- Dijo Zack.

-Es que ayer me quede hasta tarde jugando videojuegos.- Respondió el peliblanco al bostezar-. El Crash Bandicoot 1 es más difícil de lo que aparenta.

-Pensé que casi no te gustaban los plataformeros.- Dijo Liam.

-Digamos que hice una excepción por ella.- Respondió el peliblanco con una sonrisa.

Un rato después de charla, Natusha llega junto con Jordan, enseguida la niña de cabellos blancos va hacia su amado y le da un gran agrazo para luego besarle, Jordan por su parte se acerca a los demás y les saluda con su característica alegría.

-Hola chicos.- Dijo Jordan-. ¿Cómo están? ¿Qué hay de nuevo?

-Pues, aquí nada más estábamos terminando de planear las cosas para la reunión del sábado.- Dijo Clyde.

-¿Ah si? ¿Y que tienen hasta ahora?- Pregunto la chica de cabello castaño claro.

-Bueno, Lincoln y Clyde quedaron en llevar dinero para comprar refrigerios, Yo y Liam vamos a poner los refrescos y Rusty va a poner la SNes para jugar Contra.- Dijo Zack.

Linky… Querido, ¿Pasa algo?- Pregunto Natusha en un tono de voz suave, para no interrumpir la conversación de sus amigos-. Te veo algo decaído.

-No te preocupes, Corazón.- Dijo Lincoln al sonreírle-. Solo estoy algo cansado porque me dormí tarde ayer.

-Linky… ¿Qué te eh dicho de quedarte hasta tarde jugando Crash?- Dijo Natusha.

-Hehe, lo siento, es que de verdad está muy bueno el juego.- Dijo Lincoln-… Te quiero, Natusha.

-Yo también, Linky.- Respondió para besarle la mejilla.

-¡Oh! Cierto, antes que se me olvide.- Dijo el peliblanco para tomar el frasco naranja-. Esto te lo envía Lisa.

-¿Y esto que es?- Pregunto Natusha al tomar el frasco.

-Son un tipo de Ansiolítico más fuerte.- Dijo Lincoln-. Si mal no recuerdo, se llama _"Zolpidem" _Tiene una eficacia de 8.0, y una ausencia de Efectos Adversos de 7.8.

-Vaya que es fuerte.- Dijo Natusha-. Supongo que debo tener cuidado al tomarlas, de todas formas, envíale mis agradecimientos.

-De acuerdo… - Dijo Lincoln al momento de darle un beso en los labios a su amada-. ¿Te parece si caminamos un rato?

-Claro, de todos modos debo ir al cafetín para comprar algo de comer.- Respondió la chica.

La parejita de peliblancos sale del salón, no sin antes avisarles a sus amigos que ya retornaban, ambos caminan por un buen rato, compran algunas cosas en el cafetín y finalmente se sientan en la sombra de ese viejo árbol de Manzanas.

-¿Y cómo van las cosas con Milla?- Pregunto Lincoln al apoyarse en el hombro de su amada.

-Mejor que nunca, Linky.- Respondió Natusha-. Algunas veces ella va a casa y allí charlamos o salimos a dar unas vueltas por el parque que está cerca de mi casa, otras veces cuando ambas tenemos hambre suele cocinar, y lo admito, cocina muchísimo mejor que yo.

-Exageras, amor.- Dijo Lincoln-. Las veces que has cocinado a mi parecer queda muy rico, y no soy el único que piensa igual ¿Acaso no recuerdas cuando trajiste esas galletas de chocolate con chispitas de chocolate?

Natusha se ríe ante ese recuerdo, esas galletas quedaron muy deliciosas, todos los amigos de Lincoln y el propio peliblanco quedaron fascinados con aquel postre, incluso Clyde le había pedido de rodillas que le enseñara a cocinar así.

-Ah claro, de hecho aún le debo enseñar a Clyde como fue que las hice.- Dijo Natusha-. Pero la que me enseño a hacerlas fue Milla.

-A propósito, querida.- Dijo Lincoln-. El sábado hay una pequeña reunión en casa de Zack, ¿Te animas?

-Bueno… No soy mucho de estar en ambientes muy sociales.- Dijo Natusha.

-No te preocupes, amor mío.- Dijo Lincoln al tomarle la mano-. Sabes que no me apartare de tu lado, y si te llegas a sentir muy incómoda o te sientes nerviosa, puedes decírmelo y te acompaño a tu casa y yo me voy a la mía, no hay perdida, corazón.

-Pero, si haces eso tus amigos…

-Natusha, querida.- Dijo Lincoln al tomarle las mejillas-. Ellos entenderán, ¿sí? Como te dije ese día, mi prioridad es tu felicidad, mi nubecita.

Natusha sonríe para besar a su amado conejito en los labios.

-Está bien, iré.- Dijo la peliblanca-. Contigo a mi lado puedo sentirme segura.

* * *

Mientras la parejita de peliblancos se hallaban tranquilos en la sombra del árbol, una chica pelirroja veía esa escena con tristeza, sentía impotencia y culpa, pero más que todo sentía enojo y rencor.

Cristina no podía creer que Lincoln, aquel chico extraño, pero lindo ya tenía una novia, no quería creerle a los rumores que se esparcían por los pasillos, pero al verlos allí compartiendo abrazos, sonrisas y besos se lo corroboraban.

Aunque, para ser sincero fue ella misma la que termino hundiendo sus posibilidades con Lincoln, antes, eran amigos inseparables, ellos dos contra el mundo, al igual que con Natusha, ambos prácticamente estaban a nada de ser novios, pero luego alguien le mostro una foto instantánea en donde Lincoln estaba besando una estatua con una foto de ella.

Eso la hizo sentir incomoda, pero ya que sabía que Lincoln estaba enamorada de ella, su lado más narcisista comenzó a trabajar, usando al inocente y enamoradizo chico para sus fines, pretendía usarlos como un títere para pasar varias materias que tenía prácticamente reprobadas, así como también lo uso para esquivar muchos problemas serios, de los cuales muchos termino pagándolos él.

Finalmente, cuando vio que ya no le era útil le revelo la foto, lo humillo en el patio, frente a la vista de todos, tachándolo de degenerado.

Ahh… Su lado más odioso se había complacido por completo.

Eso había sucedido hace más de un año, Y ella nunca pensó en volverle a hablar a ese chico, pero, como quien dice, _"El karma tarda, pero llega"_ pues ese mismo año, ella se enamoró de otro chico que la trataba como una reina, le cumplía sus caprichos en un santiamén, pero un tiempo después, el chico no la soporto más, y no titubeo al momento de decirle sus verdades en la cara.

Paso mucho tiempo decaída, pero conforme fue pasando el tiempo fue añorando cada vez más el cómo Lincoln la trataba, el cómo le brindaba su cariño…

Y ella lo había tirado por la basura, quizás era momento de darle una segunda oportunidad, y creyó que eso se daría cuando le dejaron un trabajo en grupo junto con él y Clyde, pero este siempre se mostró esquivo, nunca le hablaba, y si lo hacía era más por obligación que por querencia.

Se sentía cada vez más frustrada, cualquier intento de ella por volver a entablar una amistad con él se veían ofuscados, de cosa y le respondía los saludos, mas por cortesía que por gusto, es más, quizás eran ideas de ella, pero hasta podía sentir un aura de resentimiento que emanaba del chico cuándo ella se le acercaba.

Pero ahora que sabía que Lincoln tenia novia, sentía enojo y resentimiento hacia esa chica peliblanca ¿Cómo se atreve a meterse con lo que le pertenece?

En los pensamientos Narcisistas de la Chica Pelirroja, Lincoln aun la amaba, pero llego esa… Estúpida y se lo arrebato, pero eso no quería decir que lo iba a dejar todo así.

No… Ella estaba acostumbrada a recibir todo lo que ella quería, y en esta ocasión lo que quería era a Lincoln para ella solita.

"_-Espero que disfrutes el tiempo que estés con Lincoln, Bastarda… Por que muy pronto solo serás un lejano recuerdo…"-_ Pensó la chica pelirroja

* * *

**(Continuara...)**


	14. Fortunate Son (Capitulo 13)

_" La guerra es el arte de destruir al hombre, la politica el arte de engañarlos"_

* * *

Ambos peliblancos seguían allí bajo ese árbol de Manzanos descansando, Natusha estaba abrazada a la cintura del chico de cabellos blancos, Lincoln dirigió su mirar hacia su hermosa dama, estaba dormida, con una leve sonrisa dibujada en sus tiernos labios rosados.

Para el peliblanco esa sensación seguía siendo extraña, el tener a alguien durmiendo encima de si, con un aroma tan agradable y una respiración tan frágil.

El aún estaba algo agotado, pero en ese momento no sentía que quería dormir… Pero al parecer ella cayó rendida ante el cansancio muy rápido.

Lincoln dedujo que por su linda expresión ella parecía estar muy cómoda. Allí el chico pudo admirar plenamente la belleza de la niña. Era una hermosura, un ángel en vida. Su piel tan suave como la seda y su peculiar color de cabello blanquecino, como las nubes de un día soleado… Es tan linda que siempre dudaba de si ella es real o parte de una ilusión causada por un hechizo hacia su joven corazón.

Era muy afortunado de tenerla a su lado.

Y es cuando su mirada cayó en aquella pañueleta que cubría la muñeca de su mano, la prueba de lo cruel que puede ser la humanidad. El chico aun le preocupaba el bienestar de su amada, le preocupaba no llegar a ser suficiente para darle la felicidad que se merece.

Ella aún estaba marcada por su escabroso pasado en Los Balcanes, aunque ya podía verse que empezaba a mejorar a paso lento, pero seguro.

Pero al verla nuevamente, sus preocupaciones se esfumaron. Él le había dicho que su felicidad era su prioridad, y estaba dispuesto a cumplir lo que dijo, él era un hombre de honor, de convicción y confianza, si fallaba en eso no solo sería una deshonra para él, sino que significaba su sentencia de muerte por parte del hermano de su novia.

Aunque también pensó que era imposible que existiera otra chica como Natusha. Que habían muchas mujeres hermosas, si claro, no lo podía negar… Pero como ella ninguna, ella no solo le había entregado su corazón y confianza, no solo le había regalado su calor, sus abrazos y besos acaramelados, sino que también ella cerro la herida abierta que dejo aquella… Engreída de Cristina.

El peliblanco normalmente es un chico bastante tranquilo y jovial. Pero también tenía una parte _"Amarga"_ la cual solo demostraba con aquellas personas que osaron darle la espalda. Su _"Lista negra"_ era muy pequeña, pero Cristina la lideraba, después de todo lo que ella hizo no tenía justificación, es decir, lo trato de degenerado, y claro estaba mal que hubiera hecho aquello de la foto, pero no era para tratarlo así. Tal parece que su único error fue enamorarse de alguien que no comprende lo que es la empatía.

Pero ya no más… A él ya no le importaba lo que pasara con ella, y aparte de eso ya tenía a Natusha, su amada peliblanca que había lavado sus heridas y le había demostrado que se le puede dar un chance más al amor.

_-"Enamorarme de una Peliblanca que fue traumada por la Guerra …"-_ Pensó el chico mientras acariciaba dulcemente los cabellos de su amada nubecita-._"Esto sí que es la definición de un amor inconcebible, ¿no?"_

Lincoln, al seguir viendo a su amada ve como ella se mueve levemente para reacomodarse y seguir durmiendo.

-_"Ay mi linda nubecita… Si tan solo supieras lo mucho que me has ayudado, lo mucho que eh aprendido de mi gracias a ti…"- _Pensó nuevamente el peliblanco para besarle la mejilla, a lo cual la chica nuevamente sonríe.

* * *

-¿Y al final que era ese polvo blanco que Polly tenía?- Pregunto Natusha a Lynn Jr. Mientras se preparaban para practicar boxeo.

-Me lo aclaro todo en la mañana.- Dijo Lynn-. No era nada malo, en realidad era Azúcar fina, ya sabes, de esa que le echan encima a las donas azucaradas.

-Ahh… Pero ¿Ella que hace con esa Azúcar?- Pregunto la peliblanca-. ¿Me pasas esas vendas?

-Ten.- Respondió la castaña al darle los vendajes-. Y respondiendo a tu pregunta, a Polly le encantan los dulces, y algo que le fascina es comer ese tipo de azúcar así en estado puro, por eso siempre carga un frasco pequeño lleno de eso. Como su madre trabaja en una repostería no le cuesta conseguirlo.

-¿No es muy sospechoso?- Pregunto la peliblanca.

-Mientras no se tope con la policía, o con tu hermano, estará bien.- Dijo Lynn al terminar de ajustarse el guante-. ¿Estas lista? Si me ganas esta vez yo invito la Pepsi.

-Sip, solo déjame ajustar este nudo y ya estamos.- Respondió la peliblanca.

-A propósito, me sorprende que no esté por aquí Lincoln.-Dijo la castaña al dar unos saltitos para calentar un poco-. Digo, ustedes son casi que inseparables.

La peliblanca se sonroja un poco con lo que dijo Lynn, a lo cual, con los guantes bien ajustados y listos se coloca en frente de ella.

-Bueno, tenía un examen de Ciencias a esta hora.- Dijo Natusha-. Cuando salga vendrá junto a Clyde para acompañarme a practicar con Luna.

-A qué bien, pero bueno… ¿Lista?- Pregunto Lynn.

La chica peliblanca toma su posición de pelea.

-Totalmente.- Respondió-. Así que dame tu mejor golpe.

-No me subestimes, Amiga.- Dijo Lynn-. Recuerda que nuestros marcados vamos empatadas con 20 victorias.

-En realidad estaríamos 19/20.- Dijo Natusha-. Y no, la "Victoria" que tuviste el martes no cuenta.

-Que tramposa.- Dijo Lynn al reírse-. Pero no importa, después de hoy, el marcador estará a mi favor.

-Ya veremos…- Respondió Natusha al momento de atacar a Lynn.

* * *

Lincoln y Clyde iban camino al gimnasio de la escuela, seguramente por la hora su novia y su hermana estarían practicando boxeo, ambos chicos iban hablando acerca de la reunión en casa de Zack.

-¿Cuántos van a ir a la reunión? – Pregunto Lincoln

-A ver… A parte de nuestro grupito de siempre, Penélope viene conmigo, creo que también va a ir Jordan… Y supongo que llevaras a Natusha, ¿No?

-Obvio.

-Bueno, entonces sería un total de… Ocho personas.- Respondió Clyde al hacer la cuenta con los dedos de las manos.

-Vale… Acuérdate de llevar el dinero para comprar lo que tenemos que llevar.- Dijo el peliblanco.

-Claro, ten por seguro que no se me olvida.- Respondió el chico moreno.

Ambos chicos entran al Gym, en donde ven a Natusha y a Lynn Jr. En pleno combate. Ambas se daban golpes fuertes, pero ambos simplemente se acercaron a presenciar la pelea, el marcador que tenían a un lado marcaba un empate de dos derrotas para cada una.

Normalmente tanto el peliblanco como el moreno estarían asustados de lo brutal que peleaban ambas, pero eso ya se ha vuelto una rutina de ambas. Y por lo menos ambos ya sabían que no se iban a matar.

Ambas jadeaban fuerte, se notaba que llevaban un buen rato peleando. Lynn jr se acerca y le lanza un derechazo que Natusha no logra esquivar, llevándola contra las cuerdas, es allí donde la castaña aprovecha de arremeter nuevamente contra la peliblanca, dando varios golpes que intentaban llegar hacia su cabeza, pero ella los bloqueaba como podía a pesar que uno que otro lograba llegar a su objetivo.

Pero en un momento Lynn se separa por el cansancio y es cuando la chica peliblanca aprovecha para arremeter con un derechazo y un golpe hacia arriba. Lynn retrocede pero se impulsa y con un golpe directo a la quijada de la peliblanca la hace caer a la lona, en donde se quedó acostada.

Oficialmente era una victoria para Lynn Jr.

La castaña se saca el protector bucal y se acerca a la peliblanca.

-Me parece que gano esta vez.- Dijo Lynn al ayudarla a levantarse.

-Buen golpe.- Respondió Natusha después de quitarse su protector bucal-. Ese último golpe sí que dolió.

-Natusha, ¿Estas bien?- Pregunto Lincoln al entrar al cuadrilátero.

-Sí, estoy bien…- Dijo la peliblanca-. Y estaré mejor mañana cuando te derrote.

-Ha.- Se burló Lynn jr-. Ya quisieras… Pero ya sabes que puedes venir cuando quieras.

Natusha se acerca a Lynn y le extiende la mano.

-Y ten por seguro que estaré aquí mañana.- Dijo la chica.

La castaña acepta el apretón de manos para luego ambas irse a asearse un poco y cambiarse, mientras que Lincoln y Clyde esperaban afuera.

* * *

Unos minutos de espera después ya ambas salen de los vestidores de mujeres ya listas para irse, Lynn decide irse por su cuenta, ya que llegaba tarde a un evento con Polly y Margo, mientras que Clyde, Lincoln y Natusha deciden ir al lugar en donde la peliblanca se iba a reunir con Luna para practicar con la banda de la rockera.

Este era en la casa de Sam, o bueno, en su garaje mejor dicho. Los chicos al llegar son recibidos por la rubia.

-¡Hey! Lincoln, Clyde, Naty.- Saludo Sam-. Nada más faltaban ustedes, ya tenemos todo listo para empezar a rockear.

-Genial.- Dijo Natusha-. Aunque se me olvido traer mi guitarra.

-No te preocupes por eso.- Menciono la rubia-. Por suerte siempre tenemos una de más en caso de emergencias.

Los tres chicos siguen a Sam hasta la entrada del garaje, en donde ven a Luna en compañía de Ruth y Chuck, al parecer estaban revisando la lista de canciones que tenían en una libreta.

-¿Crees que digan algo si tocamos esa en el evento?- Pregunto Ruth.

-No lo sé, todo depende del tipo de público que vaya.- Respondió Luna-. Pero yo creo que no.

-¿Es mi idea o este lugar está muy silencioso?- Dijo Natusha para ser notada por Luna y compañía.

-¡Hey! SI es nada más ni nada menos que mi mejor cantante y guitarrista.- Exclamo Luna-. Llegas a tiempo, amiga. Estábamos planeando que canciones tocar en un evento que tenemos.

-¿Ah si? ¿Cuándo es?- Pregunto la peliblanca.

-El domingo.- Respondió Luna-. Es algo simple, pero no logramos decidir con que canción empezaremos.

-Hum… ¿Me dejas ver la libreta?- Pregunto la peliblanca.

-Claro, ten.- Respondió Luna.

Ella revisa la libreta, sin dudas había canciones muy buenas, aunque varias no las conocía… Pero allí es cuando pensó en una canción que ella no tenía allí.

-Oye… ¿No has pensado en tocar una canción de CCR?- Pregunto la peliblanca al cerrar la libreta.

-¿CCR?- Pregunto la chica castaña-. ¿Te refieres a Creedance Clearwater Revival?

-Sip.

-No lo había pensado, pero yo no se me ninguna canción de ellos.- Dijo Luna al tomarse la barbilla.

-Pero te sabes los acordes, ¿No?

-Claro, pero no de todas las canciones.- Respondió la castaña.

-Yo se me la letra de varias. ¿Crees que me puedas seguir el ritmo?- Pregunto Natusha.

-Claro, vamos a probar a ver que sale.- Dijo Luna al tomar su guitarra.

Lincoln se acerca a Natusha, la cual estaba afinando la guitarra que le prestaron.

-¿Qué canción vas a tocar? Corazón.- Pregunto el peliblanco.

-Fortunate Son.- Respondió la clásico del Rock.

-Va a ser genial verte cantar nuevamente, amiga.- Dijo Clyde.

-Claro que sí, es todo un deleite escuchar tu voz.- Dijo Lincoln.

-Basta chicos, hacen que me dé penita.- Dijo la chica al tomarse las mejillas.

-¿Lista, compañera?- Pregunto Luna.

-Totalmente… ¿Seguro que todos me pueden seguir?

-Bueno, la tardanza es que tú comiences, chica.- Dijo Chuck al hacer unos malabares con los palillos de la batería.

La chica sonríe y se voltea al micrófono, pasa la uña por las cuerdas de la guitarra para comprobar si suena bien. Sonaba perfecto, así que simplemente puso sus dedos en el primer acorde y comenzó a tocar, para luego ser seguida por los demás.

_Algunas personas nacen_

_Hecho para ondear la bandera_

_Son rojas, blancas y azules_

_Y cuando la banda toca_

_Salve al Jefe_

_Te apuntan con el cañón, Señor_

_No soy yo, no soy yo_

_No soy el hijo de un senador_

_No soy yo, no soy yo_

_No soy afortunado, no_

_Algunas personas nacen_

_Cuchara de plata en la mano_

_Señor, no se ayuden a sí mismos_

_Pero cuando el cobrador toca a la puerta_

_Señor la casa parece una venta de Garaje_

_No soy yo, no soy yo_

_No soy el hijo de un millonario_

_No soy yo, no soy yo_

_No soy afortunado, no_

_Algunas personas heredan_

_Ojos de estrella_

_Te envían a la guerra, Señor_

_Y cuando les preguntes_

_¿Cuánto debemos dar?_

_Sólo responden_

_Más, más, más_

_No soy yo, no soy yo_

_No soy el hijo de un militar_

_No soy yo, no soy yo_

_No soy un afortunado, no…_

Cuando la chica termina de cantar, tanto Lincoln como Clyde le aplauden, a lo cual la chica les sonríe.

-¡Sonó muy bien!- Dijo Sam-. Deberíamos tocar este tema, ¿No?

-Yo digo que si.- Dijo Luna-. Comenzamos con este y terminamos con uno de Nirvana.

El resto de esa tarde, tanto Lincoln como Clyde se deleitaron con la maravillosa voz de Natusha y los talentosos integrantes de la banda de su hermana.

Sin dudas la novia de Lincoln estaba hecha para el mundo de la música.

* * *

Cristina se hallaba en su habitación pensando en cómo atacar, quería obtener a Lincoln a cualquier costo…

Pensó en varias cosas. Pensó en seducirlo directamente, en chantajearlo… Incluso pensó en embriagarlo para… Bueno, quizás esa idea estaba demasiado lejos, pero aun así la tenía como una posibilidad.

Pero finalmente se le ocurrió un plan... El le había contado hace tiempo que, cuando estuvo enamorado de una tal "Paige" el intento acercarse a ella usando cartas anónimas…

Quizás… Si ella hacia uso de esa misma táctica no solo el caería, sino que también serviría para sabotear la relación del peliblanco… Eso debía funcionar, ni que la relación de ellos fuera tan fuerte, ¿No?

Así que ella tomo un lápiz y una hoja de papel y comenzó a escribir, no podía darse el lujo de fallar…

Pero… ¿Y si eso no funcionaba?

_-"Bueno… Si estas cartas no funcionan…"_\- Pensó la pelirroja al levantarse y tomar un bate que tenía al lado de su escritorio-. _"Tendremos que persuadir a su… Noviecita, quizás con solo ver el bate se acobarde, y de no ser así, con unos cuantos golpes recapacitara, y asi Linky será todo mío, ¡Es a prueba de tontos!"_

Quizás se iba a exceder si usaba ese bate… Pero ella iba a obtener el amor de Lincoln, por las buenas… O por las malas.

Por mientras ella confiaba de que su plan de las cartas iba a funcionar de maravilla…

* * *

**(Continuara…)**

**PD: La cancion usada en este capitulo es _"Fortunate Son"_ del grupo _"CCR: Creedance Clearwater Revival"_**


End file.
